A Touch of Frost
by moviebuffgirl
Summary: "Her icy blue eyes found his green ones and her joy turned into a mixture of fear and confusion. Was she a mirage? Or was she truly alive?" The sequel to 'Stark Contrast' is not a story of heroes or ideal love; it is a story of rivalry, angst, and other things you might not expect. Relationships will be tested, familial bonds may be broken, and all will feel 'A Touch of Frost'.
1. Jamie Returns: Chapter 1

The cool night air nipped against his bare skin, but it didn't raise goosebumps unlike with other people. Frankly, he wasn't like other people.

He wasn't even from this realm.

Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief, former husband of Jamie Stark, and father of Alessia Lilith Lokidottir, was getting drunk.

He'd had this idea to great the new year in any state other than sobriety. The idea of drinking until he could almost hear the waves crash in his ears had hit him when he remembered the trip to Ireland he had taken with Jamie.

The very thought of his wife sent a slice of pain through his heart, like someone had taken a scalpel and was cutting it open as it beat rhythmically underneath his ribcage.

Loki had been married for almost a year to Jamie Stark, the youngest sister of Tony Stark, Loki's nemesis-turned-reluctant ally-turned-nemesis. He had met her when he fell on top of her after his adoptive father, Odin, had sent him back to Midgard.

At first Jamie had been wary of him, but she quickly took him under her "protection" after they were both attacked by The Other, an interdimensional being hell-bent on bringing Loki to Thanos, the leader of the Chitauri army.

Loki had initially entertained the idea of using Jamie as a pawn against her brother, but that plan was scrapped after they were rocked by a series of attacks courtesy of The Other. Loki and Jamie struck a close friendship after The Other had been defeated, one that Tony wasn't too fond of.

That friendship soon turned into a mutual attraction, which Tony didn't approve of – at first. The two then experienced several hurdles, including an attack by Thanos and his vastly improved Chitauri army, the arrival of Hades and Lucifer under the guise of the Starks' fiercest business rivals, Hayden and Lucius Hellman, and the relentless attacks of MODOK, the brain child of John Stane.

But it was their final adversary that finally defeated Loki: Ares, the God of War. A previous altercation that led to the death of Ares's beloved daughter, Adrestia, had given Ares the right to demand the life of a member from Loki's household as recompense.

At first Ares had demanded that life to be of Alessia, Loki and Jamie's daughter, but Loki offered _his _life in exchange for the child's. Before he could do so, however, Jamie had taken his place. Loki – and Tony – had been forced to watch Jamie's violent death, which even now haunted Loki's dreams and waking moments.

There were times where he could sense some form of darkness slipping over him, and it was only Alessia's laughter and bright smile that brought him back.

He had a role to fulfill, and he was determined to do it.

The memory of his dead wife numbed him even more than the chilly wind, but for some reason the absinthe and Guinness mixture he was drinking helped warm him up and put some sensation back in his body.

Loki heard a soft scuffle behind him and he turned his head, only to see the small form of his seven-year old daughter shift. Her dark hair – a trait she had inherited from both her parents – spilled out over the edge of her blankets and her pale skin looked almost transparent in the bluish moonlight.

Loki shook the contents of his glass and downed the last of the drink, feeling the pleasant burn of the alcohol as it made its way down his throat. Seeing that the pitcher was already empty, Loki stood and, careful not to wake his daughter, walked back inside and into the kitchen.

He set the glass and pitcher inside the sink before returning inside his daughter's bedroom. Loki had taken to watching over his daughter each night, a habit that his older brother Thor found puzzling.

"Why must you be with her each night, brother? I'm certain no one will harm her," Thor had said during one of their "family dinners."

"I thought the same about Jamie," Loki had answered softly. "As you can very well see, I was wrong."

Thor hadn't argued with him anymore on that point, but he did voice his opinion that such a practice was unorthodox. After all, things had become relatively peaceful for the past years; this gave the Avengers a chance to move on with their lives and even start families.

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff even had a six-year old son, Andrew, who was part of Alessia's play group. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were parents to the second Stark genius, Edward Howard Stark, and of course, Thor and Jane had a son, Haldor Thorson.

Bruce Banner finally got over his fear of starting a family with Betty Ross; they were now parents to Jonathan Banner. Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter were the only ones who had two kids: Peggy and Steven Rogers.

Many believed that this small roster of children was shaping up to be the next Avengers, a belief that Nick Fury seemed to be taking to heart. He had started arranging play dates for the kids – in the underground facility in Stark Towers.

Unfortunately, the Avengers didn't seem too keen on having the children exposed to "their world," saying that the kids needed time to _be _kids before it was too late.

Loki didn't know if Alessia was part of it; he hoped not. He didn't like the idea of having his only child exposed to countless dangers just so she could protect a mass of ungrateful Midgardians.

These thoughts continued to swirl in his head until sleep closed his eyes. His dreams were the only remaining sanctuary he had, where he could spend time with his wife and avoid the disapproving glares that he received whenever he ventured out into the real world. It was in his dreams where he could sift through the useless thoughts and memories and discard these, to make room for more memories and ideas.

After a few minutes – or so it seemed – Loki was jostled awake when Alessia clambered up the back of the armchair and clapped her arms around his neck, giggling.

"Wake up, Daddy, wake up!" she cried, and he could imagine her kicking her feet in excitement. "It's time!"

Loki groaned and tilted his head to the side. "What is that infernal racket? I must change my alarm."

Alessia laughed, her arms still around his neck. He felt the slight chill coming from her body, and he knew without looking in the mirror that she was changing to her Jotunn form. He could feel the markings form on his skin as well, but he still didn't open his eyes.

"I really must…change…the alarm," Loki continued, accentuating each phrase by reaching up over his head and wiggling his fingers on Alessia's neck, which was one of her ticklish spots. Each time Alessia shrieked with laughter, finally releasing her hold on his neck and dropping off the back of the armchair. "Finally. It's gone."

"Daddy!" Alessia rushed around to the front and practically jumped on his lap. "Daddy, you promised!"

Loki opened one eye slowly, a smirk forming on the side of his mouth. "Did I?"

"Yes!" Alessia stressed. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

Loki opened his other eye and nodded once. "Very well. If I made a promise then it must be fulfilled. Get dressed, darling."

Alessia grinned and hopped off his lap, hurrying to her closet. Loki was aware that Alessia would most likely put on the first clothes she would set her eyes on, but he wasn't worried. She seemed to have developed a sense of style with all the shopping trips she had gone on with her Aunt Pepper, and sure enough Alessia had decided to wear a navy blue dress with white ballet flats, her black hair tied in place with a white ribbon.

Loki changed into a white dress shirt, a black tie, and black slacks. His long hair was slicked back, making his jaw more prominent and his cheekbones higher. When he looked up he saw that Alessia was staring at him thoughtfully.

"What is it?" he asked her, buttoning the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Why can't I transform my clothes so that I don't have to spend time changing?" she wondered.

"Your mother asked me the same question. You must develop that ability."

_Which you will soon enough. _

"How old do I have to be when I start developing that?" Alessia walked beside him as they headed to the kitchen. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of absinthe and Guinness, flicking her wrist – a gesture she had learned from him – so that the faucet turned on, drowning the alcohol and its annoyingly bitter smell out.

"Much older than you are now." Loki winked at her and flicked his wrist as well, causing a breakfast of pancakes and chilled chocolate milk to appear on the kitchen table.

Alessia plopped down on the chair with a sigh, pulling the plate of pancakes towards her. Loki took out a box of Cheerios from the overhead cupboard and poured some in a bowl, which he slid towards Alessia as he poured himself some deep black coffee.

"Daddy, why do you put a lot of coffee beans in your coffee?" Alessia asked in between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"I don't know. It just makes the drink taste bitter."

"And you like bitter."

"Well I'm certainly not sweet."

Alessia made a face at him before finishing her pancakes. Since she was half-Midgardian (she was conceived when Jamie was still mortal), she didn't share her father and uncle's voracious appetites. Loki certainly didn't look it, but he could eat a meal fit for three grown men.

"But that's because you're always frowning," he heard her mutter, and he wondered if she was going to start scolding him for being his serious self. But Alessia soon found something that distracted her: the time.

"Daddy we're going to be laaaaaaate!" she cried, hurrying to the front door. "Come on come on come on!"

Loki gave a long, drawn out sigh and finished his coffee before walking to Alessia. She twisted the doorknob and flung the door open, disappearing into the hallway. Loki strode out after her, using his magic to close and lock the door from the inside.

Loki and Alessia both shed their Jotunn appearances a split second before they turned the corner. Mrs. Greenwalt, one of their neighbors, paled as the two approached her. She smiled nervously as Alessia greeted her with a cheery "Good morning!" and tried to duck beneath Loki's penetrating gaze.

Alessia skipped towards the elevator and pressed the Down button. "Daddy?"

"What is it, darling?" Loki turned his attention from Mrs. Greenwalt to his daughter, who was hopping from one foot to the other.

"Can we get some ice cream after we visit the exhibit?"

"Of course."

Alessia smiled widely and clasped his hand tightly. Her small fingers wound through his long, thin fingers and he squeezed her hand.

The trip to the small gallery didn't take them long; it was located a few blocks from their apartment, after all. Unfortunately, their route would take them past Stark Towers, a place Loki wasn't too eager to see early in the morning.

Loki and Alessia wound through the crowd, most of who were bundled in coats and winter jackets. The cold never bothered either of them, as they both had Frost Giant blood running through their veins. Still, Alessia shivered involuntarily and pressed closer to her father as they walked down the sidewalk, peeking her head every now and then to stare at the dark-haired women they passed by.

While Alessia was busy looking at the brunettes that she passed, Loki found himself reverting into his mind as familiar yet strange sensations took over.

Even though he felt safe and calm, a sudden jolt of fear and confusion came over him. It didn't last long; the instant Loki became aware of the emotions it disappeared as quickly as it arrived.

_What's the matter with me? Where are these sensations coming from? _

Although puzzling, Loki was no longer a stranger to such sensations. These started a few months after Jamie's death, and kept on coming every now and then. Sometimes the fear – and at times, intense longing – became so strong that it sent him to his knees, causing tears to form in his eyes even though he had sworn that he would never cry again.

No matter how hard Loki tried to analyze these mysterious sensations, he could not explain it. The only person he wanted to confide in was Alessia, but she was just seven years old.

_She may be a genius like her mother, but she's still seven. I can't be bothering her with a grown man's problems. _

And so Loki kept these brief events to himself, hoping that these would solve themselves in time.

The two turned another corner, finally coming into view of Stark Towers. The building now held the emblem of the Avengers, and it was no longer a secret that it contained the underground facility of the group.

Careless as that may sound, Tony had pulled out all the stops to make sure the building was impregnable. Once inside, even MODOK couldn't penetrate its defenses. Part of these defenses was invented by Jamie, and it included her signature ice ray that she used during the attack of the Chitauri in London all those years ago.

Tony had modified her design slightly so that it could be used for a much larger weapon.

"We're not going to see Uncle Tony, are we?" Alessia tilted her head up at her father, who shook his head.

"I can drop you off later, if you like. You can just give him a call." Loki hoped that she would say no; the weekend visits she spent with Stark were more than he could stand.

Alessia shook her head. "I want to spend the day with you, Daddy."

Loki's mouth twitched and they walked quickly past Stark Towers. The gallery was already open, and several curious passers-by were already inside.

The event, organized and funded by Patrick Thwaites, was held to honor the seventh anniversary of Jamie's death. Tony had been invited, of course, but in true Tony Stark style he had reserved the gallery for the entire evening, giving others the chance to visit the exhibits during the day.

Loki and Alessia had immediately signed up for the morning session, which they were now attending. Patrick wasn't there, which was what Loki wanted. He just wanted to see the kind of exhibits they had prepared for his wife and allow Alessia to see and learn more about her mother before they left.

"Loki Laufeyson, fancy meeting you here."

Christine Everhart, the most obnoxious reporter in New York City, was waiting for the two just beside the front doors. Loki glanced at her.

"Everhart," Loki said crisply.

"I would like-"

"To leave me and my daughter alone? Please do," Loki interrupted, ushering Alessia into the first aisle.

Christine smiled knowingly and followed them, like the little pest she was. "I know this is a bad time, but I was wondering if I could get a few words from you."

"You just did." Loki leaned forward and whispered in Alessia's ear, telling her to go ahead. The little girl was oblivious to the tension growing between her father and the reporter, and practically skipped over to the first exhibit of Jamie, which was a collage featuring the annual portraits that were taken since Jamie was a baby.

"Please, Mr. Laufeyson. The public wants to know how-"

"I suggest you leave this place while you still can, Miss Everhart," Loki hissed, grabbing Christine roughly by the arm and pulling her close. "The only reason I haven't turned you into a toad or some other worthless vermin is because of my child. If I were you, I'd take advantage of my offer – while it still stands."

As Loki spoke, he felt his eyes turning red and his skin turning slightly blue. The sight unnerved Christine and she wrenched her arm out of Loki's painful grip before retreating. She stared at him before finally pushing past two people, who looked at her, startled.

Loki glared at her until she left, not bothering to conceal his appearance. Some of the people in the exhibit witnessed this exchange and made a hasty exit. Loki glanced at his daughter, who was now watching the short video Jamie had filmed for Tony's anniversary party.

The video had clearly been edited: the extra bit that showed Loki and Jamie flirting with each other in front of the camera had been removed. Loki reverted back to his normal appearance and joined her, placing a hand on Alessia's shoulder.

"She's so pretty," Alessia whispered. "I wish I could have met her."

"So do I," Loki agreed hoarsely. "Let's move to the next one, shall we?"

Alessia nodded, casting one last look at the image of her mother.

_I thought this was going to be easy, _Loki thought as they made their way through the entire gallery. _I thought I could handle seeing her again. But Gods…_

For the billionth time Loki silently asked why Jamie had to sacrifice herself. Why did she have to take his place? Why did she have to leave him alone?

_You're not alone, Loki. You have Alessia. She loves you so much. I had to go because I didn't want the two of you to get hurt. Loki, _please…

"Daddy?"

Again, Alessia's voice broke through Loki's thoughts. He looked down at her, his eyes silently asking her what was wrong.

"Can we get that ice cream now?"

* * *

Tony Stark flung the day's newspaper on the bed with a growl. "I can't believe this. _Another _god damn sighting! Are they trying to drive me mad?"

"If this were April Fools then I'd say yes," Pepper answered. "But yes, that is strange. I mean why do they keep sending us reports of seeing your sister all over the city? That's like rubbing salt into a wound, isn't it?"

"More like hydrochloric acid," Tony grumbled, ignoring the hopeful jolt that passed through him. "I'd sue their asses, but I've had it with lawyers."

"Things aren't looking so good with Thwaites and that guy who's swindling him, huh?" Pepper picked up another paperback book that was lying on the floor and placed it on top of the chest of drawers. "I don't understand why some people like defending people like Martin Colbert."

"Money. Plain and simple." Tony swore as he nearly sat down on another book, which had been left on the armchair. "Edward!"

Tony and Pepper both heard the soft padding of feet against the carpet. Seconds later their seven-year old son, Edward, came in. "Yes?"

"Son, I'd appreciate it if you stopped leaving your books all over the place," Tony said, trying not to use any of the swear words that he usually spouted when he was with people his own age. "Your mom and I keep finding them in the weirdest places."

Edward nodded and, quick as a flash, retrieved the two books – plus two more – from the room. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again, Dad."

"See that it won't," Tony told him, before Edward left. "I can't believe he's turning into a bookworm."

"Well he did start reading when he was one," Pepper reminded him. "Tony, I know you want him to be more like you, but-"

"I know, I know, I should support the natural development of his intelligence quotient," Tony narrated, rolling his eyes. "If he just expressed interest in _one _area of science, I'd be thrilled!"

Pepper sighed. "Just bear with him, okay? He is your son, Tony."

Tony slid his hands inside his pockets. "I know that, Peps."

_Do you? _Pepper wanted to ask, but thought better of it. Sometimes she felt as if Tony preferred Alessia over Edward. She didn't know what was worse: knowing about it or wondering if _Edward _knew about it. Tony wasn't exactly known for his subtlety.

"If I hear one more goddamn report about them seeing my sister, I'll kick their ass," Tony declared, going into the bathroom.

"I guess I'd better tell Jarvis to keep the suits on lockdown," Pepper muttered to herself before leaving.

The newspaper lay forgotten on the bed. A black and white picture was emblazoned on the front page, featuring a blurry image of a woman with long, black hair, her face half-concealed by her winter hat. She was standing outside a toy store, looking at something – or someone – inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it. The first chapter to the sequel to "Stark Contrast." Unlike the previous fic, you'll notice that the chapters focus on one or two characters' POVs (not explicitly stated, but implied). Another difference is that the fan fiction will be divided into separate parts, which will be evident as I add more chapters. For now, I'll leave you with two songs that serve as part of the unofficial "soundtrack" to the fan fiction: "Hold My Heart" by Sara Bareilles and "Echo" by Jason Walker. If you haven't listened to the songs I suggest you do; you'll get the feel of the story even more. :) Finally, I'm doing some major rewriting/editing of "Stark Contrast" and I may provide a PDF copy of it. Just tell me if you're interested or if it's too much. xD Enjoy. ;)**

**_This fan fiction is wholly dedicated to ingenious macabre; here's to hoping it lives up to your expectations! _  
**


	2. Jamie Returns: Chapter 2

**Three days later**

The exhibit honoring Jamie Stark lasted for three days. Tony attended during those three days, where he gave quick interviews about the issue of the various Jamie Stark sightings that were reported and answered some questions. Christine Everhart managed to sneak in some questions, although the answers Tony gave her weren't appropriate for a glamorous magazine such as _Vanity Fair, _and they both knew it.

Loki and Alessia both steered clear of the gallery during those days, opting to spend their time in the apartment, the ice skating rink, and the local library.

Loki was responsible for Alessia's studies; each week they would take out a certain number of library books on any subject, where Alessia would read each one. Loki would then grill her about the topic she just read, simply by picking a page and asking her a random question.

Alessia almost always got each question correctly, a feat that secretly pleased Loki. He wasn't surprised that Alessia turned out the way she did. After all, both he and Jamie were geniuses. Although he was aware that that wasn't usually the case with Midgardians, Loki always knew his child would be special.

_Just like her mother, _Loki mused as he watched Alessia read about ancient Egypt.

"…another report of sightings has been forwarded. Donald Boole, a struggling theater actor, claims he saw Jamie Stark at a local coffee shop, ordering a cup of cappuccino seconds before she was confronted by several patrons. Now we all know that Jamie Stark, the younger sister of Tony Stark, has been dead for seven years…"

Loki whipped his head up and stared at the television screen. He'd been hearing about these sightings for some weeks now, but he refused to believe them. It felt too coincidental that these reports would surface close to Jamie's death anniversary. He was certain that the people who were reporting them were using his wife's death to gain publicity, even if it was just for a few measly seconds.

"Donald Boole," Loki murmured to himself, failing to notice that Alessia had stopped reading and was watching the news report.

Loki wasn't one to stand idly by and watch as people took advantage of his wife. After flipping the channel to Alessia's favorite cartoon (Alessia had turned her head away from the television screen and continued reading), Loki stood and took out the phonebook from its place beneath the side table near the front door.

There he hunted down the address and telephone number for Donald Boole, who lived in an apartment somewhere in the Bronx. A sinister smile spread on Loki's face. He'd been feeling a little out of sync with his abilities lately, and Donald Boole was the perfect person to test these out on.

_I'll show you what happens to those who have the gall to take advantage of my wife's death, Donald Boole. Once I'm done with you, you won't be able to think of Jamie's name without twitching. _

But of course Loki couldn't simply duck out and carry out his nefarious plans. Alessia was still awake, forcing the God of Mischief to wait until nighttime before leaving.

It wasn't easy – not that Loki minded, of course – since Alessia insisted that they watch cartoons and play Pictionary. Loki wasn't very good at drawing, and his sketches were often misleading.

"Daddy, you're cheating!" Alessia pouted, pointing at the scraggly drawing that was supposed to be an elephant. "You're messing up your drawings on purpose!"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "I told you that I'm not a talented artist, Alessia. Don't force the hand."

Alessia sniffed. "Fine. I'll make my drawings ugly too."

And she did. By the time they were over, the score was tied, 2-2. Alessia didn't seem to like the score because she demanded a rematch. Loki refused, saying that it was getting late and that she needed to sleep.

"We'll have our rematch tomorrow," Loki promised her before she could protest. Alessia sighed and nodded, helping him fix the game pieces back in the box.

Alessia had a bubble bath before bed, where Loki told her a story. This time, it was about his visit to Jotunheim…to Laufey.

"He wasn't a very good daddy, was he, Daddy?" Alessia asked during an uncomfortable lull in the story.

"No, he wasn't," Loki agreed, almost immediately.

"But _you're _a good daddy," Alessia declared, smiling at him.

_Am I really? _Loki wanted to say. _If I were a good father, then I wouldn't have allowed Ares to take your mother away from you. _

But Loki made no sign of his conflicting thoughts; rather, he continued the story, embellishing a few events here and there. Alessia gasped and her eyes widened in just the right moments, and when Loki narrated his experience being charged at by a massive Jotunn, she nearly dove under the covers.

A few minutes after that Loki wrapped up the story and Alessia yawned. "Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, Alessia."

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?"

"Of course. Now go to sleep." Loki pulled the blankets over Alessia and kissed her on the forehead. He then sat down on the nearby armchair and closed his eyes.

Alessia studied her father through half-opened eyes before sleep overtook her. Loki, on the other hand, remained alert. Once he heard Alessia's soft breathing, he stood in one fluid motion and walked out of the bedroom.

His casual garments transformed into his green and gold armor, seconds before he teleported from the apartment to the sidewalk close to Donald Boole's residence.

The Bronx was made infamous by the number of dubious personas associated with the place and nighttime didn't do anything to quell the public's fear and suspicion of the place. There were rows and rows of red brick apartment buildings, most of which were lighted by the glow of bedside lamps.

Somewhere along the street a dog barked, but Loki was fixed on the building where Donald Boole lived. According to the phonebook, the man lived in Apartment 3A at the apartment building opposite the street he was on. Loki's keen eyes spotted Donald Boole pass by a window on the third floor of the apartment building near the corner and a grim smile slid on his face.

* * *

Donald Boole was never one to shy away from causing a little ruckus now and then. He liked being the center of attention, and that day was very satisfying.

Even though he was telling the truth – he was _sure _the woman he saw in his favorite Starbucks outlet was Jamie Stark – he couldn't deny that he had milked his thirty seconds of fame for all that it was worth. After being interviewed by a throng of reporters, Donald had headed to the nearest restaurant, where he was hounded by people who were eager to hear his tale.

Most of these were women, who gladly gave him their numbers and promised him that they'd love to hear more…over dinner.

Despite the initial shock Donald had over seeing Jamie Stark, he also felt a sense of pride and cockiness. Now that there were people who knew his face, then perhaps he could get his acting career started. Donald chuckled to himself and made his way into the small kitchen, where he got a bottle of ice cold beer and popped the cap open.

Taking a swig as he entered the living room, he flipped the television on and sat down on the couch. The screen of his mobile phone showed that he'd received no less than ten messages, and Donald grinned. He'd take a look at the messages later.

Donald was reaching for the remote control, which was lying just beside his phone, when it happened. At first he heard a soft hissing noise that seemed to come from the street outside. Donald had been too preoccupied with thoughts of the possible jumpstart to his career to notice that the hissing grew louder as the seconds ticked by.

Now it had reached a shrill wail, causing Donald's ears to throb painfully.

"Jesus!" Donald exclaimed, setting the bottle down on the coffee table and clapping his hands to his ears. "What the hell?"

Donald stood but was knocked back on the sofa as a powerful force collided against him. He turned around, expecting to see his attacker. All he could see were the four walls of the apartment and hear the shrill wail, which grew louder by the minute.

"Whoever the hell you are, get the fuck out of my house!" Donald shouted, making another mad dash to the set of drawers where he kept a .38 revolver. The gun was once his dad's, who gave it to him just before he left for New York. "I've got a gun and I ain't afraid to shoot it!"

"You mean this one?"

The high, cold voice sent goosebumps all over Donald's body and he froze. He'd heard that voice twice before. The first was during the attack of the Chitauri on the city eight years ago. The second time was during a press conference that was held for the heroes who stopped the second attack of the Chitauri army.

Loki.

"What the hell, man?" Donald demanded, trying to mask his fear with overconfidence and arrogance. "What are you doing in here?"

"I think you know why." Loki struck an intimidating presence, with his height and the way his armor fitted his body. Donald felt slivers of fear take hold of him.

"Look, I swear I'm telling the truth!" he cried, raising his hands in front of him, as Loki tossed the gun to the side. "I saw your wife! I'm not making it up!"

"If there's one thing I loathe, it's other people taking advantage of the people I love. My wife has been dead for seven years, Donald Boole. It seems your purpose of filing such an erroneous report was to get your face in the media," Loki continued, completely ignoring the Midgardian's feeble protests. "Do you realize the effect your report has had on my child?"

"I swear, it's the truth! I saw her, clear as I see you now!" Donald shrieked. In desperation he cried out for help, but his cries were silenced as Loki descended on him. Loki loomed over Donald, the god's green eyes flashing.

"And if there is something I loathe the most, it's seeing my child getting hurt."

Donald's eyes widened, just as Loki smirked. "Please, no."

But Donald's pleas were ignored again and were replaced by long, drawn-out screams.

* * *

Alessia woke with a start.

She'd been dreaming of her mother again, but unlike her previous dreams where her mother was alive, this dream showed her mother trapped in some dark place, surrounded by dangerous creatures.

_Run, Alessia, _her mother had told her, just before an ominous presence filled the area. _Run!_

At first Alessia stared at her mother. She looked so real…so _solid_…that Alessia just knew that she would be able to reach out and touch her mother. But before Alessia's fingers could meet those of Jamie's, a large, three-headed dog leapt into view. The sudden appearance of the monstrous canine startled Alessia, who woke from her dream.

"Daddy," Alessia whimpered, feeling tears slide down her cheeks. "Daddy."

But Loki wasn't sitting in the armchair Alessia had last seen him in. Alessia trembled, trying to shake the terrifying image of the red-eyed three-headed dog from her head, but only succeeded in making the image clearer in her mind.

"Daddy!" Alessia shut her eyes and buried herself deep beneath her blankets, willing the image to go away.

"Alessia?" Loki's worried voice came from outside the bedroom. She heard her father's hurried footsteps and the door banging open as he burst into the room. He must have spotted her small form burrowed beneath the blankets because he strode towards her. Loki lifted the blanket away from Alessia, who wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Daddy, it was terrible," Alessia sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm here," Loki said, kissing the top of his daughter's forehead. "Nothing will hurt you. Now, was it a bad dream? You know that dreams can't hurt us, don't you?"

"I do, but Mommy was there and then she looked at me and told me to run and then this large dog suddenly came and I became scared, and then…and then…" Alessia pulled away from Loki and her icy blue eyes met his green ones. "Daddy, will that large dog ever come here?"

"No it won't, Alessia," Loki assured her. "It only belongs in your dreams, nothing more."

Although Alessia didn't look convinced, she drew a deep breath and nodded. After a few minutes she was no longer shaking, and she lay back down on the bed. Loki stayed by her side until she slept, her small hand resting in the cusp of his palm.

Sleep should have come to him, but it never did. The events that followed his visit to Donald Boole were etched into his memory, and he kept replaying it over and over again, trying to make sense of it all.

Was it truly possible? If it was, who was responsible? What were they after? What did they plan to gain from it?

Loki raised his eyes to the ceiling, as if he expected to see the answers etched on the wood. If that _really _was what he saw, then there was only one explanation for it; only one explanation that made sense.

Magic.

* * *

**30 minutes ago**

Loki didn't plan on inflicting any bodily harm on Boole; he simply wanted to teach the man a lesson. He did so by implanting images of the man's worst fears in his mind, a trick that he had learned from Thanos. The interdimensional being had tortured Loki before allowing him to use the Chitauri to retrieve the Tesseract, an act that proved Thanos's twisted and dark soul.

It was this same technique that Loki inflicted on Boole. By the time Loki was finished, Boole was visibly shaking and sweating profusely. Loki glanced at the man one last time. Loki had exerted just enough mental torture to remind Boole to think twice before speaking the name Jamie Stark without due cause.

Even if Boole wassent to an asylum as a result of the torture, Loki didn't care. He was finished with protecting Midgardians. Alessia was his topmost – and only – concern now, and Loki was willing to keep her from hearing about the bogus sightings of her mother all over the city.

_After all, _Loki reasoned, _why must I continue to protect the very people who made Jamie feel like she didn't belong? _

Loki walked down the sidewalk, his eyes taking in his surroundings. Usually he teleported whenever he had to go outside by himself, but he remembered how Jamie used to say that he never took the time to stop and appreciate the environment and the natural scenery.

Now he did. Loki saw and heard everything that happened on the streets of the Bronx that night, from the frenzied coupling that occurred in a back alley, the domestic disputes that wafted in from some apartment windows, the children's laughter coming from several apartments away, and the occasional hooting of owls.

Every so often a person came directly in his path, but one look at his dark expression caused them to hurry away or cross the street just to avoid the God of Mischief.

Loki let them go; they were of no importance.

The sidewalk soon ended at the curb and Loki turned to the left. The street was considerably livelier than the one he just came from. There were several bars and nightclubs on the left, while the right was populated by bakeries and a coffee shop or two.

Loki crossed the street, managing to blend in with the regular patrons of the bars and discos that were now thumping out lively music. Most of the bars had tinted windows, making it next to impossible for ordinary Midgardian eyes to see what was happening inside.

Loki, however, saw inside each bar clearly. The bars and discos were full of gyrating bodies that Loki soon lost interest. He was about to teleport back to the apartment when something caught his eye.

It wasn't the flashing strobe lights or the high-pitched cackle that made Loki stop and turn his head towards the clear glass window of the last bar on the street he was on. It also wasn't the skimpily dressed hookers who were smoking outside, their grins wide as they thought that he was looking at them with growing interest.

It was the pale-skinned, dark-haired woman who was standing a few feet from the window. Her back was to him, but that didn't disguise the fact that Loki knew her, a fact that was further proven when she turned to the side.

Jamie.

_She's alive, _Loki realized with a jolt. For the first time in years, a wide grin spread across his face and he made his way past the hookers so that he could look at his wife properly.

Even though seven years had passed, it looked as if Jamie hadn't aged a day.

_Her longevity must have been restored, _Loki surmised, barely aware that he was pushing past the other bar patrons in his haste to fill the aching gap between him and his wife. _Was she a mirage? An angel? Or was she truly alive?_

Loki was about to enter the bar when he saw something that made his insides clench.

A man with short brown hair stood from a nearby table. He was staring at the woman with barely undisguised longing and desire that Loki wanted nothing better than to bash his brains in. After taking a swig of his drink, the man adjusted the suit jacket he was wearing, walked up to the woman, and kissed her.

Loki expected the woman – _Jamie? _Loki thought, his hands balling into fists – to fight back, but instead she pressed her body closer to the man and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, and when the two broke apart Loki pushed the door open.

It was then when the woman noticed him for the first time. Her icy blue eyes found his green ones and her joy turned into a mixture of fear and confusion.

Before Loki could say anything, the woman stepped away from the man she had just kissed, took several steps away from either of them, and then made a mad dash to the back of the bar, where she pulled open the back door and ran out.

* * *

**Author's Note: The face claims of Alessia Lokidottir and Edward Stark are Bailee Madison and Asa Butterfield, respectively. I know they're not seven, but hey, that's what I imagined the two to look like. ;) **


	3. Jamie Returns: Chapter 3

The screams of a million souls echoed in her ears, reaching a terrible crescendo. She closed her eyes, feeling the sharp claws of a hundred beasts against her skin. She wanted to drown out the screams and numb the pain, but found that she could do neither.

_One more chance, _the ominous voice said in her mind. _One more. _

_Would it be a chance if I don't have the most important part of me? _she thought, her hand clasping the heart-shaped locket on her neck. _I won't let him take away what matters most. I won't. _

With a fierce tug, she pulled the locket free from her neck and held it in the cup of her palm, out of sight. A painful jolt passed through her body and she screamed, while the roar in her ears grew louder, louder.

A name escaped from her lips and her eyes flew open…

"Ari! Hey, wake up!"

She moaned and saw the pale face of her roommate, Cassandra, whom almost everyone called 'Chuckie'. "Cass?"

Chuckie sighed. "I prefer 'Chuckie', Ari. And you were having a bad dream."

"Again?" She held a hand to the side of her head and sat up. The clock on the bedside table showed that it was 5:30 in the morning, which meant that she only had a few hours sleep. "I didn't wake you again, did I?"

"Nah, you didn't," Chuckie answered, waving her hand dismissively. "I was just on my way to make a cup of coffee. You want one?"

"Sure. Oh wait, Xavier's sleeping on the couch. He…uh, he came home with me last night."

Chuckie raised an eyebrow. "The guy you met in a bar three days ago came home with you and you didn't sleep with him? You're something else, Ari."

"I know," she said. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, while pulling her white bathrobe over her.

_Should I tell her? _she thought as she and Chuckie made their way to the kitchen. _Should I tell her that I had another major freak-out mode last night? _

Ariana Devonshire was a 27-year old photographer from London, England, who traveled to the United States a few years ago after her parents died in a rock climbing accident. Ariana's parents had set aside a trust fund for her before she died, leaving her with a rather large sum of money that helped her finish her photography course and gave her an excuse to move from a house that held nothing but sad memories for her.

Ariana spent most of her years in the United States photographing anything and everything that she found interesting, and some of her works were published in newspapers and a few popular local magazines. Ariana's recent move to New York saw her apply for room and board with Cassandra "Chuckie" Troy, a layout artist who lived in the Bronx.

Ariana's wealth could have easily gotten her more swanky lodgings in the city, but she'd had enough of "living the large life." She believed that money was the cause of her parents' death, and she was determined not to go out the same way. Part of her determination to shed her past was to undergo intense surgical procedures.

Ariana had been chubby all her life, and so she had liposuction done on her body. Her double chin was gone, as well as the layers of fat that used to jiggle whenever she walked. She also had her teeth whitened and her dark hair curled. The only thing that she didn't alter was her icy blue eyes, which she had inherited from her mother.

Unfortunately for her, her new transformation seemed to come at a price. Ariana, in her slimmer body and pale countenance (a result from her shying away from tanning salons and the sun), was now a dead-ringer for Jamie Stark, the deceased younger sister of Anthony Stark.

Ariana had had to endure several encounters with some locals, who believed that she was a ghost or even a demon from hell. She even had her pictures published in the local newspaper, although these were too grainy or blurry for other people to actually tell that it was her.

Chuckie stood by Ariana through it all, but there were times when Ariana thought that she was becoming too much of a nuisance to her roommate. Chuckie waved Ariana's concerns when the latter asked her about it one morning.

"Don't be silly, Ari," Chuckie had said while munching on a piece of toast. "You're my friend, and let me tell you, I look out for my friends. Besides, I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

Ariana had nodded; it was the only appropriate thing she'd thought of doing at the time. Chuckie had smiled pointedly at the expression on Ariana's face and had continued eating.

Now, the two were back inside the kitchen again, with Chuckie moving around the area like a heat-seeking bullet. Soon there were three mugs of steaming coffee on the counter, bacon was frying on the stove, and a pile of toast was piled on a plate.

"You'd better wake up your guy," Chuckie told Ariana, who had begun setting the small table. "I'm sure hotshot lawyers like him need to go to work."

"Thanks, Chuckie," Ariana breathed, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I just…last night…"

Chuckie gasped and covered her ears. "God, Ari! Please don't give me details of your sex life in the morning! Give me a few drinks later and _then _we'll talk."

Ariana laughed despite the fear that still clung to her. "Chuckie, Xavier and I didn't have sex last night."

"You didn't? Then what's with the expression on your face?" Chuckie raised the spatula and pointed at Ariana, who immediately checked her face on the surface of a shiny kettle. "Don't tell me you had another encounter."

"I did," Ariana began, but before she could tell Chuckie about the man she had seen outside the bar, Xavier came in.

Xavier Ruxton was, for lack of a better word, a gentleman ("Of course he's a gentleman, he's British!" Chuckie had exclaimed). However, he was a defense attorney, which meant that he had to represent people that society viewed as "scum of the earth." It was probably the only thing that Ariana didn't like about him, but since she had only met the guy a few days ago, she supposed it was too early for her to consider telling him what she liked or didn't like about him.

It wasn't as if they were really together.

_Really Ariana? Then why did you even return his kiss last night? _

Ariana pressed her lips and tried not to think about the fact that she'd been nearly overwhelmed by her semi-drunken state that she'd practically thrown herself at Xavier. He now probably thought what a complete flirt she was.

"Morning ladies," Xavier greeted, his voice rough, making him sound irresistibly sexy. "Do I smell coffee?"

"Here," Chuckie offered, sliding one of the mugs on the counter towards him.

"You're an angel." Xavier took the mug and sipped the scalding liquid while Ariana moved towards the kitchen table and finished setting up.

Chuckie's mouth twitched. "Yeah? Tell that to my co-workers who think I'm a total bitch."

Xavier chuckled and he set the mug down on the table, his one hand pulling out a chair for Ariana to sit on. "I think that term's quite overrated. They're just mistaking your ambition for rudeness."

"Thanks. I'll make sure to tell them that next time." Chuckie smiled at Xavier, who was now focusing his attention on Ariana.

"You okay?" Xavier asked her in a low voice.

"I'm fine," Ariana replied, her eyes not meeting his. "Last night was just too much, I guess."

Xavier remained silent. He'd seen her reaction just after he kissed her: it was as if she'd seen a ghost. At first he thought it was because she thought his kiss was bad, but after seeing the man who had been staring intently at her near the entrance to the bar, Xavier supposed that it was because she'd been frightened.

The man was practically glowering at her.

Xavier had decided it would be prudent for him to follow her (who knew what would happen to Ariana if the man had caught up to her?). Luckily, Xavier found Ariana at her apartment, which was a stone's throw away from the bar.

Instead of going home, Xavier ended up sleeping over. He'd offered to sleep on the couch before Ariana could tell him that she wasn't the kind of girl who slept with strange men – even those she'd known for a few days – in her bed. She'd never told him that, but Xavier could tell.

He had to; he was a defense attorney, for crying out loud.

"I see. If you're sure you're okay…" Xavier let the question hang in the air and Ariana nodded in response.

"Thank you for making sure I was alright," Ariana whispered. Her eyes met his for the first time since that morning and Xavier smiled.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me," Xavier said as he stood. "I must leave you ladies for now. I have a _very _important meeting to get to today."

Chuckie waved from her perch behind the stove and Ariana looked up at him. Xavier hesitated, wondering if he should kiss her goodbye or not. He decided not to – he feared she would think him too forward – and took his coat that was hanging on the nearby hook.

"Good luck at work, Mr. Ruxton!" Chuckie called.

"Same to you, Miss Troy," Xavier replied. "Ariana?"

Ariana stood, feeling her cheeks flush.

_Why is it that every time he speaks to me I feel like I'm walking on air? We have the same bloody accent! _she chastised herself. _Or maybe it's because my encounter with the man last night shook me more than I expected. _

Ariana walked with Xavier to the front door, where he faced her. "I'll call you later?"

"Of course. I just need to get a few photographs to my editor, and then I can…well, you know," Ariana said, her cheeks reddening even more.

Xavier smiled. "Excellent. You up for a coffee break later?"

"I always am." Ariana smiled, which didn't seem to reach her eyes. Xavier nodded and opened the door. After a hasty goodbye, he disappeared out into the hallway.

Ariana heard Chuckie shuffle into the small foyer and she turned around. Her roommate was sipping coffee, her eyes narrowed.

"What is it, Chuckie?" Ariana asked, seeing familiar signs of Chuckie's in-depth inquisition. "Look, we've only known each other for three days…"

"I haven't said anything!" Chuckie protested. "But now that you mention it, why haven't you two acted on making things official?"

"Because we aren't," Ariana stressed, feeling slightly annoyed at her roommate. "Xavier and I are taking things slow."

Chuckie snorted. "Slow huh? He certainly looked like he wanted to kiss you."

"Did he?" Ariana hated how elated she felt. It wasn't like she'd had tons of boyfriends in the past; on the contrary, Xavier was probably the first guy who actually paid attention to her.

_Would he have even looked at me if he knew what I looked like before? _Ariana thought with a sudden painful twang. _Would he have looked at the old, chubby, double-chinned Ariana Devonshire?_

* * *

**Four days ago**

Winter in New York was chilly as expected. Almost all of the locals were bundled in their warmest, but not her. Ariana loved the cold; it was as if she was part-polar bear. It was no wonder, then, that many of the passers-by stared at her, the girl in a simple tan trench coat, matching knitted hat, large sunglasses, and brown boots, as she made her way home from another unsuccessful application.

Christmas had just finished, but that didn't stop children from clamoring for more presents from their parents. The toy stores were popping with children and parents, most of whom carried large packages that undoubtedly carried the toys that the kids wanted.

_I always wanted a child, _Ariana thought, watching from beneath her bangs as a little girl skipped happily down the sidewalk, a new Barbie doll clutched in her tiny fist. _I wonder what it would feel like to have a child in my belly. To feel life grow inside of me, to know that I have a part of the man I love within me. _

But no.

Ariana was unable to bear children. The devastating news had been given to her two years ago and Ariana still found it difficult to accept the news. She'd lost her parents _and _the chance to have her own kids. Although Ariana knew that adoption was one way for her to still have the family she wanted, what kind of man would accept her?

_If they got turned off by my looks before, my infertility issues would definitely keep them away from me, _Ariana thought, lowering her gaze to the snow-covered sidewalk.

Her fingers traced the outline of the heart-shaped locket she had around her neck and sub-consciously she flipped it open.

That locket was a source of much confusion for Ariana, because in it there were two pictures of her.

Her and another man.

Ariana supposed it was her, because the woman had her face, her eyes, her hair, and even her smile. In one picture Ariana was looking at the man with such love that he could have been a boyfriend or even a fiancé. The other picture showed her striking a rather candid pose with the same man, and her heart ached at the sight.

She looked so happy and so in love that she really wondered if that woman really _was _her. Because if it was, she had no memory of the man.

But wouldn't she remember someone who seemed to mean so much to her? Shouldn't she at least have one iota of a memory with him?

The thought of possibly knowing someone she had no recollection of frightened and confused her. There were times when she considered looking for him, but where would she start? She'd had the locket for as long as she could remember and there were no distinctive marks that allowed her to track down the maker of the locket.

Ariana initially thought of bringing the locket to a jeweler in an attempt to find out who made it, but she feared that she would get the same response wherever she went.

Ariana sighed, her breath creating a small cloud in front of her. She stopped for a while, her fingers snapping the locket shut. Several people pushed past her, causing her to step to the side so that she wouldn't be in their way.

She hoped they didn't see her; she just couldn't deal with people shouting at how much she looked like Jamie Stark and if she really was the younger sister of Tony Stark, etc. Luckily they didn't, giving Ariana time to take her mobile phone out of the pocket of her coat and type in a hurried message to Chuckie.

_Near Balducci's. Need a muffin? I'll be home in a few._

After composing her message, Ariana slipped the mobile phone back into the coat pocket and raised her head.

Her eyes widened as she saw the man from the pictures in her locket inside the store in front of her. He was about six feet tall, had long, black hair that he kept away from his face with copious amounts of hair gel, and a rather lean build.

Despite being inside a well-lit and cheery place, the man wore an expression that was more befitting a funeral than inside an establishment that catered to children's toys. He looked so lost that Ariana found herself drawn to him. The wind blew away several locks of her hair away from her face, revealing the locket that she always wore around her neck.

Her breath came out in short ragged bursts and she snapped the locket open and stared at the two pictures.

Yes, it certainly was him. He looked healthier in the pictures than he did now, but otherwise he was still the same.

_Should I go to him? _Ariana thought, doubt and a stab of fear taking hold of her. _Should I ask him why I have a picture of him in my locket? _

Before Ariana could do anything else, her mobile phone vibrated, startling her from her reverie. It was Chuckie.

_Get me one of those blueberry muffins. Tnx! _

Ariana stared at the message on her mobile phone for a few minutes, stepping back into the shadows as she did so.

"Loki, where do you plan on having lunch?" a female voice came from somewhere close to Ariana.

"At home, naturally," a cold, lofty voice answered back. Ariana's eyes widened as she realized that the man she'd been watching had come out of the toy store and was a few feet away from her.

Ariana turned her face away from him, silently praying that he wouldn't see her. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she didn't want him to see her just now. Not when she felt like a trembling wreck.

"Daddy, you're just going to do the same thing you do every night." This time, the speaker was a little girl. Although Ariana couldn't see the girl (Ariana had her eyes shut tight), she imagined a pale-skinned girl with long, black hair. "Can we dine out?"

"Yeah!" a younger boy chimed in.

Ariana heard Loki sigh. "Very well."

The little girl shrieked in delight and Ariana heard the group walk away from the toy store. When she was sure that Loki and his companions were far from where she was, she turned her head hesitantly. The little girl was skipping down the sidewalk, slightly obscured by the other passers-by.

The little girl was holding on to Loki's hand, who had lifted the collar of his coat so that the back of his neck was covered.

_Loki, _Ariana mused. _Loki. _

The name was familiar to her, but it didn't bring to mind any loving memories that she could have shared with him.

Feeling extremely rattled, Ariana headed in the opposite direction. She needed a drink.


	4. Jamie Returns: Chapter 4

**Author's Note: If you find the fan fic confusing, here's your chance to understand what really happened (but not enough to spoil the rest of the story for you, of course). Although I must say, some of you are getting quite close to the truth. Scarily close. xD Anyway, another song for you guys: Ron Pope's "A Drop in the Ocean," which seems to suit Loki's rather melancholic outlook on life. I imagine him drinking his favorite drink (absinthe and Guinness) while listening to this song. Anyway, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

_**Somewhere in the cosmos**_

"Has she been placed back into Midgardian society?"

"Yes."

"Good."

A mysterious figure came into view, studying the scenes unfold. The images nearly covered the beautiful landscape, but the figure was too intent on studying the people depicted within the images to fully appreciate the surroundings. The images shows the God of Mischief, pining for his dead wife, and the woman who so resembled her, struggling to make her way in a world that seemed so unfamiliar to her.

"Erasing her memories was a nice touch, my dear," the figure continued. "It makes the challenge all the more…exciting. I must say, I haven't seen entertainment quite like this since Poseidon decided to go against Athena."

The figure's companion hesitated, wondering if it was prudent to question such motives. Curiosity got the best of him, however, and he raised his head. "Is it _wise _to meddle with the affairs of the Asgardians? She was the wife of Odin's adopted son, after all. Surely she was - and still is - under his protection."

The figure stiffened and he knew that he had said the wrong thing.

"Protection be damned, what is done is done," the figure said through clenched teeth. "You yourself said that her memories must be removed for her to return to Midgard. Are you saying you were wrong?"

"No. I was merely wondering if we did the right thing by giving her life. After all, there is a balance of life and death we must maintain. Perhaps she should have stayed dead."

"Perhaps. But I wish to extract more vengeance on them. It was not enough. Besides, I don't think Odin knows. The fool couldn't control his own son."

The companion sighed.

Jamie Stark never died – not in its truest sense, that is. After Jamie's soul departed from her body, his master managed to convince Pluto, the current King of the Underworld, to keep Jamie's soul from fully entering the dark realm. Jamie hovered somewhere between life and death, neither able to rejoin her loved ones nor move on to a higher plane.

At times her thoughts and emotions seemed to affect Loki – the telepathic bond between husband and wife was not properly severed, thus allowing Loki to experience certain emotions that Jamie was feeling - although it seemed as if the God of Mischief didn't know that it was _Jamie's _emotions he was experiencing.

While his master contemplated on what to do with her (whether to allow her entry into the Underworld and provide her eternal peace, or to send Jamie back to Midgard), Jamie experienced a variety of terrors. As a result of this prolonged exposure to the horrors of the Underworld, she became a meeker, more muted form of herself.

Oh she fought back, and he admired her more for it. But the visions she'd seen and experienced proved far too much for her and she succumbed in the end. No longer was she the strong, slightly sarcastic Jamie Stark – she was now the meek, muted Ariana Devonshire, a person so disconnected from her previous identity that it wasn't difficult for any sensible person to believe that they were two completely different people.

He had to admit, the new memories that had been implanted in Jamie's (or, in this case, Ariana's) were quite extensive. These memories gave Jamie a new life, one where Loki, Alessia, and Tony did not exist.

And that, he surmised, was perhaps the cruelest torture of all.

* * *

_**New York**_

The bar didn't have a lot of customers; it was, after all, noon. Since Ariana had nothing to do and a lot of money to spend, she decided to go to the different bars in the Upper East Side and sample what they had to offer.

She didn't stay in one place long enough to get drunk; unlike other people she seemed to have a high level of tolerance for alcoholic drinks. Still, Ariana was careful not to get too tipsy. The only person she knew in New York was Chuckie, her roommate, and she knew that the layout artist was at work.

_I wonder what she'd say if she got a call saying she needed to pick up her drunk roommate at some upscale bar in the city? _Ariana wondered, pressing the sunglasses closer to her face. She'd opted to wear sunglasses that practically swallowed her entire face, even though it was snowing outside. It helped keep people from seeing her features, which seemed to damn her to an existence thrust in the spotlight.

Ariana made her way over to the counter, where she ordered some scotch on the rocks. If the bartender thought her appearance was odd, he didn't say anything.

He prepared her drink and slid the glass across the counter, taking the crisp dollar bill that she handed to him and scrutinized it before ringing up the cash register.

Ariana took a deep breath, careful not to inhale too much of the liquid, and downed the drink before she changed her mind.

"Scotch won't bite," someone said from behind her. Ariana turned around and saw a man with short brown hair standing a few feet away from her.

"Excuse me?" Ariana blinked, trying to make sense of it all. She'd consumed far too many drinks in the span of a few hours and her head was swimming. Add to that the fact that some random stranger had just come up and started talking to her, and she definitely felt out of sync.

"You drank that scotch like it was going to bite you," the man continued, a hint of a smile in his eyes and a slight British lilt. "Take it slow next time."

"Right. Thanks for the tip." Ariana forced a smile and hopped down from the stool.

The man chuckled. "I hope I didn't come off as condescending. It's just that I don't like seeing good scotch go to waste."

"And how do you know that it's good scotch?" Ariana turned back towards the man, who was looking at her like she was a five year old who didn't know any better. Or maybe it was just the alcohol messing with her brain.

"I've been coming here since I started work. Plus my parents used to own a vineyard in California, so I do know a bit about wines and alcohol. Well, a lot, to be honest."

"So you're their supplier," Ariana guessed.

"No." The man smiled again and Ariana was under the impression that he was about to deliver the punchline to a joke. "I'm a lawyer."

Ariana laughed in spite of her earlier mood. "That's new. I don't think I've ever heard that lawyer joke before."

"I don't think anyone has." The man had a rather warm smile that Ariana felt herself becoming even more comfortable around him. Most lawyers she met were rather stuck-up that she never wasted a moment's glance at them.

But this one was different. Nothing about his body language was off-putting; in fact, it seemed as if he was welcoming a conversation with everyone he met.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," the man continued, extending his arm out towards her. "I'm Xavier Ruxton, defense attorney."

"Oh. I'm Ariana. Ariana Devonshire," Ariana said, shaking Xavier's hand hastily.

"Any relation to the aristocratic family?" Xavier asked.

Ariana shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Well it doesn't really matter," Xavier continued. "I'd still talk to you even if you're not a duchess."

"Thanks, I guess." Ariana studied Xavier from behind her sunglasses. "It was nice talking to you, Mr. Ruxton."

Xavier raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Going so soon?"

"Well you said you're a lawyer. Don't you usually spend time at work?"

"Now that is an unfair generalization, Miss Devonshire," Xavier declared. "I made no reference to the strange fact that you're wearing a pair of huge housefly sunglasses inside a bar, and yet you made a generalization about me."

Ariana's eyes widened. "I..."

Xavier grinned. "I was teasing, Ariana. It's fine. I'm usually buried behind piles of papers, but for some reason I decided to get a drink in the middle of the day. The case I'm handling is quite difficult."

"I really am sorry," Ariana offered. "I just remembered...I should have gone home hours ago."

"And yet you decided to grab a drink."

"Drinks, actually," Ariana corrected him. She didn't know why she felt that she should be honest with Xavier, but she found that she didn't mind telling him that there were times where she drank until she felt bees buzzing in her ears. "I'd _really _like to stay and chat, but I have to go."

"Do you really want to?" Xavier's tone was soft and no mischief registered on his face. "Well, if you're sure you want to be bored out of your mind by a stodgy lawyer like me, then here's my number."

Xavier extracted a business card from the inner pocket of his jacket. The card indicated his name, position, contact number, and home address. Ariana couldn't help but notice that he lived in one of the swankier apartments in the Upper East Side.

"I only give my contact details to people whom I expect to call me back," Xavier continued as Ariana slid the card inside the pocket of her coat. "If you don't call me by tonight, I might think you're getting drunk again. Then I'd have to exploit my resources and look for you."

Ariana laughed lightly. "I don't drink all the time. But yes, maybe I will give you a call."

"Being coy doesn't suit you, Miss Devonshire. But it's a start." Xavier winked at her and set his glass down on the counter. The ice had already melted, creating a rather watery bourbon. "Until next time."

"Bye." Ariana swallowed and practically hurried out the front door. That was the first time she ever had a conversation with a guy, let alone a drop-dead gorgeous lawyer from the Upper East Side.

As far as Ariana could remember, she was always the clumsy wallflower who never got asked on a date, who had never been kissed, and who had never experienced having a guy like Xavier Ruxton give her his number.

It was an experience that nearly brought Ariana to her knees, but thanks to her semi-drunken state, she found herself blurting out rather decent answers – in her head, at least – to Xavier's cleverly composed ones.

Ariana slipped her hand inside her coat pocket, oblivious to the indignant stares she was receiving from the people she passed by on her way to Balducci's.

_So I really did meet Xavier and he did give me his number, _she thought as her fingers felt the smooth, glossy surface of his business card. _Should I call him? I did promise him that I would. Didn't I?_

Ariana could just hear her roommate's voice in her head now: "Don't be such a ditz, Ariana! The guy gave you his phone number, didn't he? So call him! Otherwise I will!"

She bit back a laugh and pushed through the crowd. The chilly wind nipped at her face and arms and Ariana closed her eyes for a bit, enjoying the sensation. She opened her eyes just in time to see that a crowd had formed at the intersection; they were waiting for the traffic light to change.

_Focus, Devonshire, _Ariana told herself. _Stop daydreaming and do what you set out to do. _

The crowd guided Ariana from one block to the other; by the time she reached Balducci's Ariana had been rubbed against so many times that she found herself checking her bag and her pockets just in case a thief decided to slip his sneaky hands into one of her orifices without her knowing.

Her phone, wallet, and Xavier's business card were still there, which satisfied her.

Balducci's was blissfully warm and many shoppers gave satisfied sighs as they stepped inside. Ariana ordered several muffins and a frappuccino before hailing a taxi to the Bronx. At first the taxi driver eyed her dubiously, silently asking her if she really wanted to go to the Bronx.

After giving him the name of the apartment building, the driver sped off in true New York style. Ariana leaned back and closed her eyes, thanking the fashion designer who decided to create sunglasses that nearly covered a person's entire face.

_These are definitely a godsend, _Ariana thought, pulling the sunglasses from her face.

"Holy Jesus!" the taxi driver swore, and Ariana remembered with a jolt that she had put the sunglasses on for a reason. "You're Jamie Stark! But you're...you're supposed to be dead!"

"Pull over, please!" Ariana ordered, gripping the edge of the seat tight.

_Careless, careless, careless, _Ariana chanted in her head angrily. _You just met some hotshot lawyer and you forget everything? What's wrong with you?_

The taxi driver was too busy gawking at Ariana that he almost failed to see the tow truck backing up from one of the side streets. Ariana's scream brought him back to his senses and he stomped on the brake just in time. Ariana seized her chance: after tossing several bills on the passenger seat, she scrambled out of the taxi.

She slid her sunglasses over her eyes – nearly poking out one of her eyes in the process – and ran down the sidewalk. She faintly heard the shouts of the taxi driver, but she dared not look back. Ariana ran past several shops until she saw the familiar facade of the apartment building.

Several teenagers were dawdling on the front steps. One of them made a wiseass crack about Ariana's sunglasses, but she ignored it and pushed past them, flinging the door open and running up the stairs.

"Close the goddamn door!" Ms. Coombs, the landlady, screamed at the kids outside, thinking they were the ones who opened the front door.

Jamie hurried up the steps and nearly broke through the front door of the apartment she shared with Chuckie.

"Shit, what's wrong with you?" Chuckie exclaimed, coming into the foyer. She was still in her office attire: a pearl gray dress that hung above her knees and a pair of matching gray pumps. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just-"

"You took off your sunglasses, didn't you?" Chuckie said condescendingly. "How many times must you be mobbed before you get it into your pretty little head that you look like some deceased rich chick?"

Ariana heaved several breaths before speaking. By that time Chuckie had taken the bag from Balducci's and bit into one of the muffins. Amazingly, the frappuccino was still intact. Chuckie was about to take a sip when Ariana took the cup from her roommate.

"You didn't get me one?" Chuckie asked, stung.

"You didn't say." Ariana took a sip before Chuckie could say anything; her roommate looked at it covetously before rolling her eyes and brewing herself a cup of coffee. "How was your day?"

"Ugh, terrible," Chuckie answered with dramatic flair. "Don't ask."

'Don't ask' in Chuckie-speak meant "Please, ask me so that I can give you a very dramatic answer," but Ariana felt another headache coming on.

"Fine. Just tell me when you're feeling okay," she mumbled, sipping her frappuccino and heading to her bedroom. Chuckie snorted, clearly disappointed that she didn't get to exercise her "acting skills," but Ariana was too tired to care.

After taking one last sip of her drink, Ariana set the cup on her bedside table, finally giving in to the fatigue and drunkenness that soon overwhelmed her body.

* * *

Xavier Ruxton was a man of his word.

Ariana, having failed to call the lawyer last night, was treated to a telephone call from the man himself.

"I hope I haven't disturbed your shutterbug practices," Xavier said after giving the usual telephone greeting. "But there was this certain woman whom I gave my number to who never called me back. I hope this is the right number."

"Xavier," Ariana sighed, her voice raspy. He _had _woken her up, but she didn't plan on giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he was the first voice she heard. After all, wasn't that what all men wanted? To know that they were the ones first on a girl's mind each day? "I'm sorry, it's just that I had this terrible hangover."

"I suspected as much. Why don't you come to the lovely coffee shop in the corner and I'll give you my personal remedy for alcoholic hangovers," Xavier offered. "If it doesn't work, you can sue me in court."

"Fine," Ariana replied. He certainly was persistent, something she found quite irresistible in a man. Ah well, that was her tough luck. "Give me an hour."

"Finally, an honest answer," Xavier said, chuckling. "I'll see you then."

Ariana terminated the call and exhaled loudly. Thank goodness Chuckie wasn't around (the lack of The Script's music was a sign that her roommate had gone out), otherwise she'd have to endure a series of questions.

Ariana thought about Xavier and the man called Loki while she bathed and slipped into a light green turtleneck, jeans, boots, and her signature sunglasses. Xavier seemed decent enough, while Loki...well, he was with her in a locket that she'd had practically forever.

Now it was possible that the woman in the photo _wasn't _her; after all, weren't people saying that she looked like Jamie Stark?

_Maybe I stole the locket from Jamie and just forgot about it, _Ariana reasoned, but even in her head it sounded stupid. The first time Ariana came to the country was a few years ago, and Jamie Stark was most likely dead by then. How could she steal something from a dead person?

Thinking about Loki gave Ariana another headache, so she popped an aspirin in her mouth before stepping out of the apartment. Her landlady was on the warpath again: someone had tracked snow in the foyer and left the front door open.

Ariana managed to skirt past Ms. Coombs unseen and was on her way to the coffee shop. Her boots crunched against the snow and she slid her hands further in the pockets of her coat. Xavier's card was still there; she held it against the cup of her palm until the coffee shop came into view.

Xavier was sitting on one of the tables close to the windows, making him easy to spot. He recognized her immediately; after all, how many women in New York wore sunglasses that covered most of their faces? Ariana walked into the coffee shop and sat down across him.

"And here I was, wondering how I would recognize you again," Xavier said with a smile. He had two cups of coffee infront of him, and now he pushed one towards her. "Your coffee."

"Thanks." Ariana took the cup and took a sip. The liquid burned her tongue slightly, but it felt good going down.

"So, here's the cure for hangovers, as promised."

The "cure" was a pack of powdered ginger, which he'd placed inside a paper bag for Marks and Spencer. Ariana looked at him dubiously.

"Trust me, that drink tastes so bad, it'll practically wipe away your hangover," Xavier reassured her. "I've tried it myself countless times."

Ariana decided to give him the benefit of a doubt and accepted it. "Thanks. I shouldn't show this to my roommate though; she doesn't know I drink."

"Neither did I, until I saw you," Xavier teased. Ariana smiled slightly and finished her coffee. She noticed that Xavier was studying her and she raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she said after some time.

"I was just wondering why you're wearing sunglasses," Xavier answered. His answer threw Ariana a bit. She expected lawyers to spew lies even when they were out of the courtroom, but Xavier sounded so...earnest. "Do you have a disfigured face? No offense."

Ariana shook her head. "I don't like people staring at me, that's all."

"Why? Do you resemble someone famous?"

"You could say that."

Xavier tilted his head but said nothing. Ariana looked away from him and observed the people walking past. All of them looked in a hurry, but there were a select few who took the time, no matter how brief, to enjoy the way the snow fell into soft mounds on the ground, or how the city looked so pristine with a white blanket covering it.

Ariana became so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't see Xavier's hand reach for her sunglasses – until it was too late. The moment she felt the sunglasses slide away from her face, she shrieked and covered her head with her hands.

Xavier, for his part, looked geniunely startled. He'd had no idea that it would have that effect on her. He just wanted to see what she looked like. At first he sat there, shooting the waiters and the barista reassured glances and gestures. When he heard choked sobs, however, he cleared his throat.

"Ariana."

Silence. Ariana's shoulders were shaking, and Xavier didn't know if it was because of anger, embarrassment, or a mixture of both.

"Ariana, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you looked like. I know I should have asked, but..."

Ariana lowered her hands and looked at him. He could see tears streaking down her cheeks, see the pert nose, and see the sensuous mouth. But what held him in place were her icy blue eyes, which reminded him of icy waters.

It took a few moments for him to notice that she _did _resemble someone, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it was. He wasn't the type to hanker after gossip magazines and newspapers.

"There. I look like the younger sister of Tony Stark," she whispered. "His _dead_ younger sister. Now you see why I have to go out wearing that? Because everywhere I go I'm mobbed by people. I don't want the attention, but they keep giving it to me!"

"I'm sorry," Xavier apologized for the second time. He handed her her sunglasses, which she put back on. "It was ungentlemanly of me."

Ariana glanced at him. "So you're...you're not going to sell me out to another newspaper?"

"Why would I do that?"

Ariana shrugged, but Xavier seemed to understand. He'd seen many people who longed for publicity – good or bad – and this woman who was the doppelganger of Jamie Stark seemed to serve as their ticket to stardom, even one that lasted for a few measly seconds.

It was pathetic.

"Look, I can spend the entire day making it up to you," Xavier promised. "That is, if you're not busy."

"My photographs were rejected, so I guess I really don't have anything to do," Ariana replied. "But I really don't feel like going out."

"I'm a cad," Xavier proclaimed passionately. "A complete idiot. An utter madman. I shouldn't have done that to you. I feel bad enough as it is, and the only thing that will make me feel better is if you say you'll spend one day with me. One day. If you don't enjoy yourself, I'll walk out of your life and never bother you again."

Ariana felt a painful jolt as Xavier said those last words. She'd only known him for almost a day, and yet she already felt close to him. She sighed. She really didn't have anything to do for that day and it wouldn't hurt if she spent some time outside the apartment.

"Okay, Xavier Ruxton," Ariana said, her eyes meeting his. "As these Americans say: 'You're on.'"


	5. Jamie Returns: Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Oh wow, are all of you still with me? :O I'm really sorry for the long break between chapters; things got a bit worrisome at work and I didn't have time to update the chapters! _ So, what do you think of Xavier? Friend? Foe? Family member? xD Anyway, enjoy. ;) **

* * *

As it turned out, Ariana _did _enjoy herself with Xavier. He took her to the zoo, the museum, and to the last full showing of Les Miserables. She thought that Xavier would bring her to parties or even show her off to his other lawyer friends, but she was pleasantly surprised.

Xavier seemed to know exactly what would cheer her up and it wasn't long before the two of them were laughing over the most random things.

_He's actually quite nice, _Ariana found herself thinking over and over again.

And so it seemed.

Xavier was attentive and polite, two things Ariana couldn't seem to find in most of the men she met. It was difficult for her to imagine that he was real; it was like Errol Flynn and Clark Gable had a baby and he was standing beside her at the bus stop.

By the time Xavier had brought Ariana back to her apartment, she was positive about one thing: Xavier Ruxton was a real gentleman.

Ariana had barely taken her keys out from her coat pocket when the door was flung wide open. Chuckie was standing there in a tank top and pajama bottoms, a toothbrush sticking out from her mouth and toothpaste foam lining her lips.

"Chuckie!" Ariana exclaimed, her eyes widening. "This is...you..."

"Xavier Ruxton," Xavier greeted, smiling and shaking Chuckie's free arm. "And you must be Ariana's roommate, Chuckie."

"Twoy," Chuckie mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste foam.

Xavier's brow wrinkled slightly. "I beg your pardon?"

"Her last name's 'Troy,'" Ariana whispered, to which Chuckie nodded.

"I see. It's nice to meet you, Chuckie Troy."

Chuckie waved her hand and made a hasty exit. Ariana bit back a grin and faced Xavier, who was looking at her intently.

"I had a nice time, Xavier," she said, feeling shy all of a sudden. "And thanks for this."

"You're welcome. So I passed the test, then? I'm no psycho?"

"You are anything but a psycho," Ariana assured him.

_There he goes again, making me feel at ease. How does he do it? _

"Well since I passed the test, is it safe for me to assume that I've been forgiven for my earlier transgression?"

Ariana nodded. "Just don't do it again, please."

Xavier raised his hands in mock surrender. "I've learned my lesson. And my professors would certainly attest to my ability to learn something fast."

Ariana's mouth formed a thin line and she said nothing. Xavier fell silent as well and for a moment, the two of them simply looked at each other. It was Chuckie's approaching footsteps that broke the silence; Xavier bade Ariana a good night and asked her if she'd like to go for a walk tomorrow.

"Why not?" Chuckie broke in before Ariana could answer. "She won't mind, would you, Ari?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ariana echoed.

_I really wouldn't, _Ariana told herself. _He's good be with. I can feel more like myself. Or at least less tense. _

Xavier looked pleased at this and he left in a rather happy mood. Chuckie clicked her tongue once Xavier was gone and hounded her roommate for details.

It was here where Chuckie proclaimed that all British men were, by theory, gentlemen.

"It just took a few bad eggs to ruin the whole concept," Chuckie finished, as if that settled the matter. "I can't believe you just met him yesterday! Wish I could have been the one."

Ariana glanced at her roommate. Chuckie was no doubt daydreaming of scenarios where she was being whisked off her feet by some tall, dark stranger. It was then when the memory of the man – _Loki, _Ariana thought – she saw earlier came to mind.

_Him again, _Ariana fretted. _Why does he haunt my every waking moment? _

Ariana fingered the locket and resisted the urge to look at the man's face again. For a second she debated whether to ask Chuckie about Loki; she'd been here longer and would probably know more about him.

"Ari, is something up?" Chuckie asked, noticing that her roommate looked like she was stuck in her own little world again.

_Freak mode alert, _Chuckie told herself, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Unbeknownst to Ariana, Chuckie was one of the many people who believed that she was Jamie Stark. However, Chuckie prided herself on having a brain; she certainly wasn't about to shout to the rest of the world that she saw and lived with Tony Stark's younger sister.

She was out for the big dog: Tony Stark himself.

The moment Chuckie had seen Ariana outside the apartment building looking extremely harassed and put-upon, she decided to take the woman under her wing. Chuckie didn't believe in coincidences or doppelgangers; there was only one person in the world who carried an exact appearance.

Ariana was Jamie Stark down to a T. They had the same hair length, same hair color, same height, same build, same eye color...the list went on. Chuckie had been fixated on Jamie Stark since the girl came onto the social scene when she was fourteen.

The fresh-faced Stark had won over many hearts and curious minds, and Chuckie was among them. She wondered what it felt like to be the younger sister of billionaire Tony Stark and one-half of Stark Industries. Chuckie's admiration soon turned to longing and finally, envy.

_Why wasn't I born into a family like the Starks? _Chuckie thought over and over. _I could have fitted in so well. _

Chuckie nursed the idea of throwing herself in Tony Stark's path (she was even invited to one of the former playboy's outrageous parties), but then his sneaky personal assistant, Pepper Potts, snatched him up.

Chuckie grew even more jealous when the news broke out that Jamie had become engaged – and subsequently married – to the God of Mischief, Loki. Although Loki had previously tried to take over the Earth, that didn't seem to stop Jamie from falling for him. Chuckie had to admit that Loki was hot; he certainly had this bad boy aura around him that made him seem irresistible.

_Chalk it up to another lucky break Fate has thrown _her _way, _Chuckie remembered thinking. _When will I get a chance?_

And then the news broke that Jamie had died. It seemed so sudden that it was hailed as a tragic and unexpected death. Like the rest of the world, Chuckie believed that Tony was the remaining Stark, save for the daughter Jamie had left behind (Alessia) and Tony's son, Edward.

Things changed nearly two weeks ago, when Ariana fell on Chuckie's doorstep. Now Chuckie was determined to milk Ariana's presence in her life for all that it was worth.

Chuckie studied the other girl over the rim of her glass.

_If she really _is _Jamie Stark, then something must have happened. Maybe she was caught up in one of her weirdo experiments. I remember reading an article where she created a new weapon and shit. Yeah, that's it. She probably got caught in an accident and Tony Stark didn't want to make it appear that he was responsible for her "condition," hence the news of her death. But where the hell was she all this time?_

* * *

**Five days later**

_Where was she all this time? Seven years is far too long for her to be away. If she even _is _Jamie. _

Loki ran a hand down his face. He'd been thinking about the woman he'd seen at the bar last night, and he was now 99.9% certain that it was Jamie.

She looked far too much like his wife to be a simple look-alike. Gods, she even _moved _like Jamie.

How many times had Loki watched his wife run, either towards him or away from him? Every move she made had been etched into his brain.

"Daddy!"

Alessia wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Alessia," Loki started. "There aren't a lot of people who can sneak up on me."

"Really? Even Mom?"

Loki hesitated. Was Jamie ever able to sneak up on him undetected?

"Especially her," Loki answered after some time. "She certainly sneaked up on me."

_Sneaked into my life and took my heart as hers. _

Alessia beamed, although Loki couldn't see it. She clung to her father for a few more minutes while he became lost in his own mind again. Finally she released her hold on him and went over to the couch, where she picked up a book on poetry and began reading.

While Alessia read about limericks and haikus, Loki's mind was buzzing. For the first time in seven years, Loki contemplated about going to Stark Towers. He'd heard that Thor had accidentally destroyed the apartment he was staying, which forced Loki's brother-in-law to take Thor in – at least for a time.

_Perhaps Thor is aware of this woman's existence, _Loki thought, but a part of him doubted it. Thor never really was one to be updated with news...

Loki frowned and stood up. He already knew where Jamie's look alike lived, but he wanted to be absolutely certain it was her. He needed to. He knew that if the woman was simply a very close look alike of his former wife, he'd be crushed. Of that he was certain.

Besides, the presence of the mysterious man further complicated things. If that woman _was _Jamie, then he had no right to kiss her like that. Loki smirked at the thought of inflicting serious mental and physical harm on the man for kissing his wife.

"Alessia, I have to go out for a moment," Loki said, making his decision on the spot. "I'll tell Catherine to come here."

Catherine was Alessia's occasional babysitter and Loki's next-door neighbor. The only thing he bothered knowing about her was her profession (she was an art dealer). Catherine was quite striking, but Loki had the tendency of measuring all women he met against Jamie.

None of them ever lived up to his lofty expectations.

"Where are you going?" Alessia asked over the edge of the poetry book.

"I have to attend to some things," Loki replied. _Like bring your mother back to us. _

Alessia nodded. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Loki hesitated before kissing the top of Alessia's head. He then made his way out of the apartment, silently casting the same protective spell he had placed around Jamie.

Catherine was in, and she didn't seem to mind to babysit on such a short notice. After ushering her inside his apartment, Loki teleported himself to the lobby of Stark Towers.

As expected, his sudden presence in the building caused a stir. All of the employees were aware of the conflict between their employer and the God of Mischief, and most of them hadn't seen him inside the building in seven years.

"Is my brother here?" Loki asked the receptionist, who seemed to falter under his piercing gaze.

"Yeah he is." Bruce Banner strode out from one of the connecting hallways. He was wearing a white lab coat and was looking rather...disgruntled. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you here, Loki."

"It's urgent." Loki glanced at the elevators, half-expecting to see Tony emerge. Bruce must have sensed what Loki was thinking, because he chuckled softly.

"Tony's at a meeting. I don't think he'll be out for a few more hours. I don't think you need a lot of time to talk to your brother, do you?"

"No," Loki answered briskly. Before Bruce could say anything else, Loki teleported himself to the rooftop suite.

Thor and Jane were there, as well as Haldor and Edward. The latter was visibly startled at Loki's sudden appearance and he nearly jumped out of the couch.

"What are _you _doing here?" Edward demanded, his eyes narrowing. For a moment Loki thought that he was staring at Tony; Edward resembled Tony the same way Alessia resembled Jamie. It was unsettling.

"Calm down, Edward," Thor said, rising from his chair. He grinned and clapped a meaty hand on Loki's back, nearly knocking the wind out of the God of Mischief. "He's here to talk to me. Aren't you, dear brother?"

Loki nodded, fighting to catch his breath. Thor chuckled and waited for him to speak; Edward resumed his seat but still watched his uncle from beneath his half-narrowed eyes.

"What do you know of Jamie?" Loki asked once he had recovered.

Thor frowned. "That she's dead. Gone to join her ancestors in the Underworld. Why? Has there been someone who says otherwise?"

"I've seen her," Loki said. "Last night."

"Is that even possible? Did you cast a magic spell to bring her back?"

"No magic spell can bring back the dead," Loki snapped. "If there were, I would have cast it years ago."

"Then why is she here? Does Tony know?"

"I don't know. And no, he does not."

Thor knew his brother had made up his mind to retrieve Jamie – wherever she was – but what puzzled him why Loki took the time to tell him about it.

"Why ask me?"

Loki's lip curled. "I merely thought you knew more than I did."

Thor nearly laughed. "Brother, there has never come a time when I knew more than you."

"If you think I have time to jest, spare me," Loki answered bitterly.

_I knew I shouldn't have wasted time, _Loki thought. _Thor will always consider everything as a joke. _

It was then when Loki noticed that Thor was looking at someone behind him. Almost immediately Loki felt the tension in the air and knew who his brother was staring at.

"So. You find out that my sister is alive and you don't have any plans of telling me." Tony Stark strode into the suite, his expression murderous. "You fucking bastard."

Loki turned slowly on the spot, his movements stiff. "Would you have done the same if you were in my position?"

"That's not the point. I'm her _brother_, you green goat!"

"And I'm her husband and the father of her child. That seems to override your selfish need, doesn't it?"

Tony balled his hands into fists. Loki saw that the billionaire had activated the bracelets that were around his wrists.

_How predictable of him. He always needs his suit to take me on._

The Iron Man suit slid over Tony's body, protecting him, but the God of Mischief had anticipated that and cast illusions of himself around the suite.

"Careful now," one of Loki's clones said, smirking. "You wouldn't want to hit the wrong one."

"Would you?" the clones chimed in.

"Fuck you," Tony said, aiming at one of the clones. His laser beam sliced through the clone, exploding against the bar. "Come out and fight, you coward!"

"Coward? I'm not the one who has to wear a suit to fight my battles." The clones goaded Tony into attacking, which he seemed to pick up on. He became reasonably calmer, but a furious tic erupted on the side of his head.

"Brother, enough," Thor said, his voice booming over those of Loki's clones. "Be reasonable about this."

"I'm through being reasonable," the real Loki spat, a sentiment that was echoed by his clones. "My wife is alive, and I'll be damned if I spend one more minute-"

The rest of Loki's sentence was cut off as Tony tackled him to the ground. The clones immediately vanished showing the two men grappling on the ground. At first Tony was a flurry of fists, which he slammed against Loki's face.

Loki grunted with each blow and managed to plant the heel of his boot against Tony's torso. He lashed out, kicking Tony off of him. This allowed the god to get to his feet and throw an ice disc at his brother-in-law, who deflected it with an energy beam.

The two men stood there, breathing heavily, and were about to have another go at each other when Thor intervened. Knowing his brother's nature, Thor restrained Loki first.

"No brother," Thor whispered, serving as the voice of reason for the first time. "You must not quarrel."

"This quarrel has been going on for seven years, brother," Loki answered, his gaze deadly. "Let me go."

Loki strained against Thor's grip, snarling as the God of Thunder remained unyielding. Tony lowered the power of the energy beam, aimed carefully, and shot at Loki. The energy beam slammed against Loki's face, leaving a small, round, black burn on his nose and sending him flying from Thor's grasp. He collided against the far wall and slid down to the ground.

Tony advanced, moving in for the kill.

"Let's see you try and keep my sister away from me, you god damn god," Tony said in a low voice.

He was about to send a rocket barrage at Loki when two voices made him stop in his tracks.

"Dad!"

"Uncle Tony, no!"

Edward and Alessia, whom the former had called after seeing the security feed on his laptop, rushed into the room. Alessia made a beeline for her father, who was slowly getting to his feet. Edward, on the other hand, stepped in front of his cousin and uncle.

"Dad, stop. Just stop," Edward said. He stared at his father, who still had his fists clenched. For a few tense minutes father and son just stood there, looking at each other. Thor had walked towards his brother and was talking to him in low tones. Jane and Haldor watched the scene; Jane had pulled her son out of the line of fire the moment Tony had slipped on his suit.

"Get out of the way, son," Tony said, taking one step forward. His anger was still mounting, but the sight of his son's equally fierce gaze and Alessia's frightened stare was slowly bringing him back to his senses. "I've just about had it with that damned god."

"Fighting him won't get you anywhere," Edward reminded him. "If you really want to know if Aunt Jamie is back, why not work together?"

Edward's suggestion was met by derisive snorts. Edward ignored this and continued looking at his father. "Dad, I know I'm just a kid, but I don't think Aunt Jamie would want to see you like this."

"Yeah? Well thanks to that god damn snowman over there I don't even know what she'd think! He's keeping her from me!"

"Daddy would never!" Alessia spoke up, her eyes moist. "He'd have told you, wouldn't you Daddy?"

Loki grunted and held Alessia's hand. "To be honest, after the welcome I've received, I don't think I would have. Let's go, Alessia."

Alessia's eyes widened and she turned towards her uncle. Before she could say anything else, she and Loki disappeared.

The moment they were gone, Thor's shoulders drooped and he glanced at Tony. "I'm sorry, Tony Stark."

Tony raised the front of his Iron Man helmet and all could see his sweaty and red-rimmed eyes. "If that punk thinks he's going to keep my sister from me, he's sadly fucking mistaken. So he wants to find her, does he? Well, two can play at that game. Jarvis? Search for any and all of the recent images of this so-called look alike. I want to know where she's been seen, who she's been seen with, and when. I want all the details, you hear?"

"At once, Sir," came Jarvis's clipped reply.

Tony nodded and looked at his son. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, kid."

"It's okay Dad," Edward replied. "I understand."

_Do you? _Tony thought. _Do you know what it feels like to miss someone so much that it becomes a constant heartache, only for you to find out that there is a _possibility _that she's still alive and that your own brother-in-law refuses to tell you about it? _

But of course Tony couldn't – and wouldn't – say those words out loud. He'd done enough damage that day as it were. For a moment, Tony wondered how Jamie could still be alive after all these years. But after the things he'd seen with these ornery gods, Tony knew that anything was possible.

He was just glad that they brought his sister back.

But whether she was still the Jamie Stark he knew and loved was the million dollar question.


	6. Jamie Returns: Chapter 6

Haldor frowned. He wasn't used to being dragged off by his cousin in the middle of a meal, but he always had a soft spot for Alessia. She was the only Asgardian his age in the realm and the only one who understood why he broke things on an almost hourly basis.

His parents understood too, but they didn't have the same concerns as Haldor did. Even though Alessia was really a Frost Giant-Midgardian hybrid, Haldor didn't care. Alessia was funny (except when she was in her "genius" mode) and mischievous, a trait she seemed to inherit from her father.

But now Alessia seemed to be taking her mischievous side a little too far. Shortly after Tony Stark had calmed down and stalked off to be alone, Alessia had pulled Haldor away from lunch using the magic she'd learned from her father and summoned him to the apartment.

At first Haldor was grumpy that his cousin had used magic to get him there ("You could have just asked," he had said), but his annoyance was slowly melting as Alessia handed him a big bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

Still, his frown refused to go away, even when Alessia outlined her plan.

"I heard Daddy say that she lived in the Bronx," Alessia whispered. Loki had decided to lie down on the couch for a while – Tony's full frontal hit had made him dizzy more than he cared to admit – thus leaving Alessia to take matters into her own little hands. "If we can get there, I'm sure we can find out where she is."

"Are you even sure she's your mom?" Haldor grumbled through mouthfuls of ice cream. "Because we certainly don't want to burst in on a stranger."

"She's my mom," Alessia assured him. "If Daddy says it's her, then it's her."

"Okay. Just let me finish this ice cream and then we'll go."

Alessia narrowed her eyes. "Haldor, you didn't bring your Morningstar, did you?"

"No, you didn't give me a chance to!"

"Good," Alessia said, heaving a sigh of relief. She was worried that Haldor might kick up a fuss and start swinging his Morningstar around, thus attracting more attention to them. Unlike her cousin, Alessia preferred to be subtle. "Let's go."

Alessia flicked her wrist, causing the ice cream bowl to disappear, grabbed her cousin's hand before he could protest, and teleported them out of the apartment and into the side alley beside the apartment building.

Haldor's frown deepened; now he was grumpy because he didn't get to finish his ice cream. Still, he allowed himself to be steered through the New York crowd. Alessia managed to get a spot at the curb, where she waved at one of the taxis that were speeding past.

"Trying to get a taxi ride, little lady?" A tall, well-dressed man beside them asked. He had a warm, friendly face, with brown hair that spiked a bit up top. "Let me get one for you."

"Thank you," Alessia said, smiling back. She watched as the man stepped off the curb and hailed an empty taxi, which immediately slowed down.

"Where are you going?" the man asked as he made his way to the front of the taxi. Alessia told him the address she'd heard her father mention when he thought she wasn't listening. The man faltered a bit, but repeated the address to the taxi driver nonetheless. "He says he'll take you. In you get."

Alessia grinned and entered the taxi, followed by her cousin. The man looked concerned, but he didn't say anything. Alessia handed the taxi driver some crumpled bills she'd taken from her piggy bank (which was now lying broken on the floor of her bedroom) and leaned against the backseat.

Before the taxi could drive off, the man tapped once on the window. Alessia was about to roll down the window when the traffic light turned green, forcing the driver to speed away from the curb. Alessia hurriedly glanced back at the man, who seemed to be rethinking his decision in helping them catch a cab.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Haldor asked a little too loudly. Alessia hushed her cousin and stared ahead. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but to her it felt right.

She wanted to see her mom and she knew her daddy wanted to, as well. She also knew that her uncle missed her mom very much, and if she could just get them all to meet…

Beside her Haldor slammed his feet against the seat, humming an obscure tune. Every so often he asked about when he would get to eat ice cream again, but otherwise he remained silent. It was Alessia who verbalized her thoughts.

It wasn't long before the backseat of the taxi rang with loud children's voices: Haldor singing at the top of his lungs in an effort to block out Alessia's voice, and Alessia trying to talk over Haldor's horrible rendition of Eminem's "Lose Yourself."

The taxi driver was immensely relieved that he managed to bring his two young passengers to the address the man had specified without encountering any accidents. Just before Alessia got off, the driver called her name.

"Miss Stark? If you want I can…I can wait for you here," the driver offered. "Won't cost you extra."

"Really?"

The driver nodded. "I know your uncle wouldn't want anything happening to his niece, and Mr. Stark was kind enough to help me out of a scrape once. Least I could do for him."

"Thank you." This was one of the many moments that made Alessia proud of her uncle. With another smile at the driver, Alessia exited the taxi. Haldor nearly stumbled out in his haste to follow her; Alessia had to catch him using her telekinesis.

The apartment building was just a stone's throw away from a row of bars, coffee shops, and bakeries. It wasn't as gloomy as other people made it out to be, and Alessia could imagine her mom sitting on one of the coffee shops while her father rocked his chair back and forth, making small illusions on the palm of his hand.

That image of domesticity was something that Alessia wanted to see and have for real. She loved her father very much, but was it wrong for her to get what she wanted? If she'd known a spell that would have brought her mother back from the dead, she would have cast it years ago.

_I just want my mom, _Alessia thought, knocking on the front door.

The woman who answered could only be the landlady. She was pin thin, had a rather beaky nose, and sharp brown eyes. Her hair was rolled into a tight bun, although a lock of hair had come loose. Her eyes widened at the sight of the two children and her voice adopted that sickly babyish voice that most adults used whenever they were talking to little children.

Alessia hated it.

"What are you doing here, my dears?" the woman (Ms. Coombs) asked, crouching down so that she was eye to eye with the two.

"I'm here to visit someone," Alessia announced, her voice strong and authoritative. "I'm Alessia Lokidottir."

"Russian, are you?" Ms. Coombs said, blinking. "And who are you visiting?"

"I don't know her name yet, but I'm sure I'll recognize her when I see her," Alessia replied, smirking at the look of surprise that came over Ms. Coombs' face. "May we come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Ms. Coombs now knew who the little girl was: the rich niece of Tony Stark. It took her a while to remember, but now she recognized the dark-haired heiress. Her first thought was contacting Tony Stark; certainly he'd give her a reward if she handed in his missing niece.

Ms. Coombs became so wrapped up with her thoughts that she failed to see Alessia flick her wrist. Almost immediately a glaze came over the landlady's eyes.

"Stay out of our way," Alessia whispered softly. Ms. Coombs, under the influence of Alessia's spell, complied meekly. She walked back to her room, closing it behind her. "Let's go, Haldor."

"What?" Haldor looked surprised that the landlady made no protest. "What did you do?"

Alessia smirked. "Something to keep her out of our way for a while. Come on!"

As Alessia and Haldor climbed the steps to the next floor, Haldor asked his cousin how she would know what room her mom was staying in.

"I don't know," Alessia replied, hurrying down the hallway. "I guess I'll feel it when I see it."

"That's not enough," Haldor grumbled. Still, he followed his cousin around the second floor and the next. He seriously wanted to get back to eating his ice cream, but he didn't want to leave his cousin alone.

Only a few tenants were around; most of them were either at work or sleeping in. Alessia sighed, feeling disappointment set in. But she remembered her father's expression when they were at the exhibit: it was a mixture of sadness and longing.

_I _have _to find her, _Alessia thought. _Before Daddy does. That way they can meet without him having to do anything. _

The two were at the topmost floor when Haldor bumped into a tall, dark-haired woman wearing a pale pink suit.

"I'm sorry," Haldor muttered.

"Just watch where you're going, kid," the woman said roughly, smelling of strong perfume.

Alessia scowled at the woman as she passed by. She resisted the urge to undo the seams of the woman's blazer, but decided against it. She wasn't there to play tricks on people – she was there to find her mother.

"Chuckie, wait!" A woman with a thick British accent called from one of the rooms. "Chuckie!"

The door to the apartment at the end of the hallway and out stepped a woman Alessia never thought she'd see alive.

"Mom?"

* * *

**Ten minutes ago...**

"Look, I can't believe you refuse to see him again!" Chuckie railed, downing her coffee in one go.

Ariana sighed, rubbing her forehead in a tired sort of way. "I really don't feel well. I just woke up with this pounding headache."

"Hangover?" Chuckie guessed, rolling her eyes as she turned away from her roommate. "The guy's been calling you since yesterday! Can't you at least-"

"_No_, Chuckie," Ariana stressed, managing to shoot the other woman a sharp look. "I think it's sweet that you support me and Xavier all the way-"

_Hardly_, Chuckie thought nastily.

"-but I need to rest. Plus I have to send in more photographs." Ariana leaned against the marble counter and watched Chuckie wolf down a hurried breakfast.

"Whatever." Chuckie grabbed her toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste from the edge of the dining table, pushing past Ariana as she went to the sink.

Ariana shook her head and made her way back to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and took the aspirin tablet that Chuckie had given her a few minutes ago, downing it dry. Ariana then lay down with a groan, closing her eyes and massaging her throbbing temple.

A few seconds later her mobile phone beeped and Ariana picked it up. Xavier had sent her a message.

_Could you drop by the office in an hour or so? We need to talk. _

The last four words rang warning bells in Ariana's head.

_Great, _she thought, tapping the screen. _I must have finally scared him off with my sunglasses-toting and stalker-magnet self. I knew it was too good to be true. Chuckie's not going to like this. _

At first Ariana debated whether to go or not – she really didn't feel like going out today – but in the end she decided to get things over with. After sending Xavier a hurried "yes," she walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a sea blue shirt, jeans, and matching espadrilles.

Since she hardly took anything out of her bag, Ariana knew that her wallet and keys were still there. She was about to yell at Chuckie that she was going out as well, when she heard Chuckie's hurried (and annoyed) goodbye, followed by the loud slam of the front door.

"Chuckie, wait!" she yelled, hurrying for the front door. "Chuckie!"

_She's probably at the stairwell by now, _Ariana realized.

Ariana wrenched the front door open and hurried out.

"Mom?"

Ariana nearly skidded to a stop: the little girl she'd seen with Loki just a few days ago was standing a few feet away from her. The girl was with a boy her age, with blonde hair and light blue eyes. The girl took one step forward, followed by another.

The girl's movement broke through Ariana's surprise. "Who…what…"

"I'm Alessia," the girl said, stopping, still looking at her eagerly. "And this is my cousin, Haldor."

"It's nice to meet you," Ariana managed to say. "Are you visiting someone?"

"You," Haldor muttered from behind Alessia, who winced at her cousin's words.

Ariana found that she could not tear her eyes away from Alessia. There was something about the girl that felt familiar, but no memory came to her. It was only the sense of familiarity that existed, and nothing more.

"Why are you here for me?" Ariana asked, her shock slowly ebbing away.

"I heard about my mom's look-alike," Alessia admitted. "I just wanted to see if the rumors were true."

Although Ariana had heard the comparison many times, somehow hearing Alessia say it didn't bother her as much. Still, she couldn't help but squirm inwardly when the comparison was made. Her reaction wasn't lost on Alessia, who had better sense than to point it out.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," Alessia continued, and Ariana noticed that despite her young age, the girl was smarter than she let on.

"It's okay," Ariana assured her. "I understand why: you just wanted to see what your mom looked like."

"And what she could have been like," Alessia added softly. "I've got videos and pictures of her at home, but sometimes it doesn't feel like enough. My daddy and uncle have told me a lot of stories about her, but it's just not the same as seeing her and being with her."

It was then when Ariana's heart went out to the little dark-haired girl. While Haldor walked up and down the hallway impatiently, Ariana did the only thing she could think of: she walked to Alessia and hugged her.

At first Ariana was tense, but as the seconds ticked by, she slowly relaxed. Once or twice she thought she heard Alessia murmur "Mom," but she wasn't sure. When they pulled away, Alessia was crying.

Ariana's eyes widened. "What's wrong, Alessia?"

"It was just like what I imagined my mom's hugs would be," Alessia said between sobs. "I've waited for this moment for so long!" With that, Alessia threw herself into Ariana's arms again, hugging her tightly.

_But I'm not your mom, _Ariana wanted to say, but she remained silent and returned Alessia's fierce hug. After a while she decided that they couldn't continue their conversation outside and led the two children into the apartment.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Ariana asked as Alessia and Haldor entered.

"Yes please!" Haldor cried, his face lighting up for the first time since Ariana met him. She smiled knowingly and took out two bowls from the cupboard. She then took the tub of vanilla ice cream from the freezer and scooped heaps of the cold dessert into each of the bowls.

Haldor immediately wolfed down his, while Alessia ate hers quietly. Every so often her eyes would rest on Ariana's, who smiled whenever the little girl looked at her.

"Does your…dad know you're here?" Ariana asked after some time. "I'm sure he'd be worried if he didn't."

"He does-"

"He doesn't!" Alessia replied, elbowing Haldor in the side.

"Oh. Well, I should…how did you get here?"

"Someone helped us get a ride," Haldor grunted, rubbing the sore spot and shooting his cousin a frown.

Alessia grimaced, but inwardly she was hoping that Ariana would offer to take them home. If she did, then chances are her daddy would still be there and they would _have _to meet face-to-face. She practically shivered with delight at the thought of the two adults meeting.

"You accepted help from a stranger?" Ariana's eyes widened. For some reason, the thought of these two kids going all the way from the Upper East Side to the Bronx unsupervised brought a chill to her body. What if the stranger who helped them was a pedophile? What if the taxi driver decided to kidnap them and hold them for ransom?

_I can't let them go home alone, _she thought. _I'm sure Xavier would understand if I was late. _

"I should get you home," Ariana murmured, failing to notice the flash of triumph that came over Alessia's face. "It'd make me feel so much better if I saw you safely home. Where do you live?"

Alessia told her the name of the apartment building. She noticed Ariana hesitate before nodding.

"Finish your ice cream and then we'll go," she said, standing up. Feeling light-hearted, Alessia finished the ice cream and even brought the two empty bowls to the kitchen, where she set them on the counter. She was about to start washing the dishes when Ariana came, all bundled up in a gray jacket and wearing a pair of oversized sunglasses.

"Whoa, why you wearing that?" Haldor asked loudly, pointing at the sunglasses on Ariana's face. Alessia aimed a kick at her cousin, which he easily dodged.

"I don't like it when people stare," Ariana answered softly. "Let's go."

Alessia and Haldor followed Ariana out of the apartment; for a moment, Alessia believed that she had just come from a visit to her mother's and that she was bringing them back to her daddy's apartment.

_But in my dreams, she lives with me and Daddy, _Alessia thought, practically skipping beside Ariana. The older woman noticed that Alessia looked pretty happy; a smile formed on her lips but she didn't say anything.

A taxi was parked right outside the building, which seemed unusual (taxis usually didn't stay in one spot for long, unless the driver was grabbing a cup of coffee and a box of glazed doughnuts), but Ariana grabbed the chance of getting a quick ride and ushered the two kids in.

Alessia sat between Haldor and Ariana, who echoed the address that Alessia had told her earlier. The taxi sped off without further ado; at least that was one aspect of New York taxi drivers that didn't change.

Thankfully the morning rush hour was done, so they breezed into the Upper East Side in under twenty minutes.

Ariana stepped out first, followed by Alessia and Haldor. The apartment building looked glitzy and luxurious, and Ariana felt her breath catch in her throat. The doorman recognized the two kids immediately and he swung the door open for them without further ado. When Ariana approached, however, he held his arm out, stopping her from entering the building.

"ID please," he said gruffly.

"It's okay!" Alessia cried, running up to the doorman. "She's with us!"

The doorman eyed Ariana, taking in her eccentric appearance. Finally he shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss, but I need to see some identification first."

Ariana winced and she rummaged through her bag for her ID. When the doorman's eyes clapped on the picture on the card, he turned into a shade of puce and began stuttering. Alessia seized the chance and shouted at Ariana to run, which the woman did.

Haldor was in the elevator by now, and he held the doors open as Ariana and Alessia dived inside. The latter was laughing, Ariana was trying her best to catch her breath, and Haldor was grinning, like he did this sort of thing all the time.

"My...ID," Ariana managed to say, as the elevator sped past the ninth floor. "He has my ID."

"We'll get it back," Alessia promised. "Daddy can get whatever he wants if he sets his mind to it."

_I bet he can, _Ariana thought. From her first impression of Loki, he seemed like the sort of man who was used to getting what he wanted, no matter what he had to do to get it.

The elevator reached the specified floor and the doors slid open. Ariana's heartbeat raced and she felt nerves settling in. Alessia smiled at her and took Ariana's hand in hers, leading her out of the elevator. Haldor ran ahead of them, stopping in front of one of the apartment doors. Ariana slowly took off her sunglasses; since she was inside the apartment building already, she supposed she could take them off.

It's not like there were photographers hiding behind the potted plants.

"Uncle Loki! It's me! Open up!" Haldor bellowed.

A series of loud thuds came from the apartment and a few seconds later, the door was flung open.


	7. Jamie Returns: Chapter 7

The headache was killing him.

_Stark must have made some new upgrades to the suit, _Loki mused in the midst of the haze that he felt clouding his mind. _I don't recall him being able to knock a god almost senseless. _

While he was recovering from his headache, he seemed to notice that the apartment was awfully quiet. Usually Alessia was murmuring to herself passages from whatever book she was reading, or watching television. The absence of these familiar sounds troubled Loki greatly and he sat up.

It was then when he realized that he'd been out for a few hours.

"Alessia?" he called. When he received no reply, his anxiety kicked in and he strode into all of the rooms, half-expecting to hear her giggle from one of the dark corners, where she waited to ambush him.

A few minutes later he came up empty-handed, and it was then when fear and a tinge of rage took over. This was the first time in seven years when he lost track of his child, the only remaining link that connected him to his wife. The thought of him losing her was almost unbearable, but Loki took control of his emotions and bottled them inside him.

_I will find her, _he promised himself. _Rage will get you nowhere. Find her, and then extract the most excruciating punishment you can imagine on whoever is responsible for taking her from you. _

The thought had barely passed through his mind when he heard a series of loud bangs coming from the front door, coupled by his nephew's voice.

"Uncle Loki! It's me! Open up!"

Loki made his way to the door, bumping against a chest of drawers and the side table as he did so. An irritated look flashed across his face for a split second.

_If Thor thinks that he can smooth the situation over by sending his son, he is sorely mistaken, _he thought as he flung the door open.

Haldor stood in front of him, looking very much like his muscular, blonde father.

"What is it, Haldor?" Loki asked in a strained voice.

Haldor turned his head towards someone in the hallway and Loki followed suit.

"Daddy!"

But Loki's attention was no longer on his daughter; it was on the woman standing beside her.

Jamie.

It was as if a dam of emotions erupted inside of Loki. He felt a roar of longing claw its way up from his stomach and into his throat, and for the first time in seven years Loki felt that he had a heart.

"Hello," the woman said. "I'm Ariana. Ariana Devonshire."

"No you're not," Loki said before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me?" Jamie – or rather, Ariana – said, confused. "Oh. The face. I know."

"Daddy won't you invite her in?" Alessia piped up, her eyes going to Loki's face to Ariana's.

Loki blinked. For the first time in seven years, he saw just how much Alessia resembled Jamie. She had Jamie's knowing smile, her icy blue eyes, and her hair. They even stood the same way. The memory of all the wasted years tugged at Loki's thoughts that it was some time before he could regain his bearings.

"I don't want to impose anything on you. I just came here to bring Alessia and Haldor home," Ariana said, clearly unnerved at the way Loki was looking at her. "Plus I really need to get going. I'm meeting someone."

"Who?" Loki asked sharply.

_Is it the man you were kissing last night? _he wanted to ask, but kept it to himself. Still, Ariana seemed to sense that he wanted to ask her that – she did see him that night, anyway – because she frowned.

"A friend," she answered. "I'm sorry if I bothered you, but since Alessia and Haldor are safe, I'll leave you be."

Ariana smiled down at Alessia, who now looked crestfallen. As she turned to walk away, Loki called her name in a kind of blind desperation.

But it wasn't the name she wanted to hear.

"Jamie!"

Ariana turned around. "That's not my name. I know I look like your wife, but I'm not her. I'm Ariana Devonshire and I was born in London twenty-seven years ago. I came to-"

But the rest of the sentence was cut off by Loki rushing up to her and covering her mouth with his in a fierce kiss. At first Ariana resisted: she slapped her palms against the flat of his chest and even tried pulling out a few strands of his hair. But as the moments ticked by, Loki felt her relax and return his kiss. Her body molded to fit his – just the way Jamie's did.

"No," she moaned, pulling away from him just far enough to murmur that one word. But Loki was having none of it; he now knew that this woman, no matter how hard she claimed that she was this Ariana Devonshire character, was his wife, Jamie. The way she kissed and clung to him proved it. He pressed his lips against hers again, and she was silenced once more.

Alessia and Haldor made disgusted noises, the former in a rather high-spirited manner, and ducked inside the apartment. It was just Loki and Ariana, caught in their own little world.

Loki relished the feel of her lips against his; the very sensation sent his mind spinning. At first Ariana's hands and arms were stiff, but these soon became fluid as she ran her fingers through his hair, down his back and finally ending as she slid her arms around his waist.

"I've waited for you," Loki murmured hoarsely as they both came up for air. "For seven years, I've waited."

Ariana bit her lip and when Loki pulled closer for another kiss, averted her head. He stared at her, frowning.

"What is it?" he asked as the silence stretched on.

"Let me go," she whispered, her icy blue eyes flicking to the side to meet his. "Please."

Loki hesitated before shaking his head. "No. I let you go once, Jamie Stark. I won't make the same mistake again."

"I'm…not…Jamie!" Ariana exclaimed, pausing after every word as she struggled to get free from his grasp.

"After kissing me like that, how can you still stand there and claim that you're not?" Loki demanded.

"_Because I know I'm not her!_" Ariana shrieked, and it was this sudden display of anger that made Loki release her. She stumbled backwards, managing to regain her balance at the last minute. They both heard the telltale sound of a door creaking open, and Ariana saw that Loki's neighbor – a girl with long, dark hair – peek out from behind her door, before shutting it with a snap.

Ariana's chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath she took, and her eyes were growing moist. "As much as I want to say that yes, I am Jamie Stark, I can't. Because she's dead."

"She never died," Loki snapped. "Whatever they have done to you, Jamie, mark my words, I will have you back. No matter what it takes."

For a tense moment the two stood there, looking at each other. It was Ariana who broke contact: she averted her gaze and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just…"

Loki snarled and Ariana took a step back.

"Don't say another word, _Ariana_," Loki hissed, putting emphasis on her name. "I don't need your pity. I need _you_."

Ariana didn't know what to say to that. She knew she should leave before anything else happened, but Loki's green eyes kept her in place. Loki strode up to her again, his eyes boring invisible holes on her face. Before he could reach her, however, the door to the apartment next to Loki's flew open, startling them both.

The dark haired girl Ariana had seen earlier walked out, a beige coat slung over her arm. Her hair was covering most of her face, but when she shook it back Ariana could see sea blue eyes, pale skin, and a pert nose.

Loki's attention momentarily distracted, Ariana took a few tentative steps back, finally breaking into a run and heading for the elevators. She could hear Loki's surprised and angry shout behind her, accompanied by heavy footfalls.

_Please, please get me away from him, _Ariana prayed, nearly crying in relief as one of the elevators slid open. She dove in, jabbing frantically at the button that closed the elevator doors. At first she thought she'd lost Loki, but she screamed when his face appeared between the crack that was formed by the doors.

For a moment she feared he'd wrench the doors open, but then he stepped back and the doors closed shut on his features.

A split second before the doors hid his face from view, Ariana thought that saw a flash of sadness cross Loki's eyes.

* * *

Alessia stared at her father, who was pacing furiously around their apartment. He had sent Haldor home using his magic and had ordered Alessia to tell him everything that happened. At first she was afraid that he'd lecture her about going out on her own – almost – but now it seemed as if he was more concerned about Ariana.

Alessia didn't understand why her father had let Ariana go; all he had to do was to convince her that she was Jamie and that she had merely suffered a bout of amnesia. But it seemed much more complex than that. Every so often she heard him mutter the names "Pluto," "Ares," "Zeus," and "Lucifer."

She knew these were Greek deities, who lived in a separate realm from her grandfather, Odin. But what connection did her father have with these gods?

"And you say that she lives with someone else?" Loki asked her, to which Alessia nodded. "This…Chuckie creature?"

"Yes, Daddy. She was kind of rude," Alessia answered, bouncing on the couch. "She snapped at Haldor for being in her way."

Loki continued pacing and Alessia sighed, plopping back on the couch pillows. Finding the remote control, she raised it and turned the television on. A crease formed on Loki's forehead but he said nothing. Finally, when Alessia thought that he'd paced around long enough for him to wear the wooden planks down, he stopped.

"Would you mind staying with your Uncle Thor for a few days?" he asked her.

Alessia started. "Where are you going, Daddy?"

"To visit your grandfather," Loki replied, striding over to the coat closet. He chose Alessia's favorite green coat and slung it over his arm. "I suspect there's more to your mother's reappearance than meets the eye. Odin may be the only one to fill in the blanks."

"I want to come," Alessia said automatically. "I won't stay here while you go back to Asgard, Daddy. Besides, I haven't seen Grandfather and Grandmother in a long time. Please?"

Loki paused. It would be nice to bring Alessia with him to Asgard; he was certain Frigga and Odin wouldn't mind seeing their adopted granddaughter again. But he planned on only staying for a few hours, which was long enough for him to consult the library and ask for the All-Father's advice.

He wouldn't be able to do that if Alessia came with him.

"I'm sorry, my love," Loki said as Alessia padded over to him. "I won't be gone long; I just need to ask your grandfather something."

Alessia frowned but she nodded. "Promise me you'll take me there next time?"

"I promise."

_Hopefully your mother will be with us, _he thought, as Alessia switched the television off. The two of them left the apartment building in silence: Loki going over a thousand possible explanations of how Jamie was still alive, and Alessia wondering if she did the right thing of having Ariana meet her father.

She'd heard raised voices in the hallway and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Ariana and Loki who were fighting.

_I hope I didn't make things worse, _she fretted. Her father was looking rather tense and deep in thought. Alessia didn't get to say goodbye to Ariana, but she hoped that she would see the woman soon.

Loki and Alessia walked the few blocks to Stark Towers. It was lunchtime, and there were many corporate employees who were eager to grab a few bites before going back to their humdrum routines in their respective offices.

It was possible that they wouldn't have noticed the God of Mischief and his daughter walking amongst them if it weren't for Loki's height. Most of them avoided getting in the direct path of the god, while others froze and scooted out of the way just in time.

Alessia clung to her father's wrist the entire way, wishing that he would change his mind. She really missed her grandparents and wanted to see Sif and the Warriors Three again. But when they reached the front entrance to Stark Towers, she knew that her father had made up his mind.

"Tell your uncle nothing," he told her.

Alessia nodded. "I promise. Be careful, Daddy."

Loki bent down and kissed the top of her head just as the automatic doors slid open. This time, it was Natasha Romanoff who greeted them, accompanied by her son, Andrew Barton. Alessia's eyes brightened at the sight of her other friend.

"To what do we owe this unexpected…pleasure?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms. She was one of the Avengers who hadn't remained on cordial terms with Loki; he could practically see her distaste for him oozing out of the pores in her skin.

"Hostility for lunch, Agent?" Loki mocked. "I don't need to tell you what I'm doing."

Natasha's hand flicked to her holster and Loki conjured a small ice disc. Behind Natasha, Andrew and Alessia chattered on, but Alessia's eyes were on her father.

Loki continued glaring at the Russian agent, who glared right back at him. The two would have probably come to blows (Loki's second fight in the span of a few hours) if it weren't for the sudden arrival of a group of Stark Industries employees, all of whom were on their way to lunch.

Loki extinguished the ice disc he had in his hand, while Natasha dropped her hand to her side and gestured to the two children. Alessia mouthed "I love you Daddy" to Loki, hoping that he saw it, because a split second later he was gone.

* * *

Cashman and Carter was a well-known law firm that boasted of a 96% success rate in terms of the cases that they handled. Unlike most prestigious law firms in New York, Cashman and Carter didn't choose their clients; their clients chose them.

Xavier was one of their top defense attorneys, having handled many tough criminal cases since he joined the firm several years ago. He defended the innocent and the guilty, but nowadays he seemed to be leaning towards cases where his client was guilty. That meant he rubbed shoulders with the underground criminals of New York, including a mob boss and an owner of a local prostitution trade.

Xavier was known for having a few flings, which was why his secretary, a pinch-faced and chubby woman, didn't seem unfazed to receive a female visitor for her boss. She showed Ariana into Xavier's office, explaining that he was at a meeting and would be back soon.

Ariana still felt shaky from her encounter with Loki. A part of her felt that she _knew _Loki – really knew him – while another part felt the opposite. The more she thought about it the more it confused her.

"Ariana!" Xavier grinned as he stepped inside his office. As always, he was impeccably dressed, this time in a crisp white dress shirt, pressed black slacks, and a silver Rolex. He closed the blinds on the glass panels that surrounded his office before gesturing at the couch. "Please, sit."

Ariana did so, finally feeling safe to take off her sunglasses. She'd forgotten to get her ID from the guard at the apartment building where Loki and Alessia lived, but she supposed she'd be able to get it back soon.

Or maybe never.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Ariana asked as Xavier sat down beside her. "You made it sound urgent."

Xavier nodded. "I normally don't do this sort of thing, Ariana. Nor am I going to assume that there's…you know, anything between us."

He paused and Ariana nodded encouragingly. "It's just that what happened to you a few nights ago had me worried. That man who followed you; I suspect he'd do it again, if he could. I was wondering if you were open to the prospect of moving in with me."

Ariana opened her mouth to reply, but Xavier cut her off by raising his hand.

"I know this may seem forward of me, considering we only just met a few days ago. But I feel…close to you, Ariana. And I'm afraid that something might happen to you. It's just you and Chuckie in that apartment, and I was thinking what if you hadn't reached your apartment in time? What then? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you and I did nothing about it."

"So we're going to live together?" Ariana asked slowly. She wasn't sure if she should accept his offer; for some reason, she knew that Loki wasn't dangerous. At least to her, that is.

"Only if you want," Xavier told her. "I won't force you to accept my offer."

"Because I'm not one of your clients?" Ariana said with a wry smile.

"Something like that. Just promise me that you'll think about it."

Ariana sighed. How could she say no? Xavier's offer was pure; he didn't make any assumptions or demands. He was just concerned for her.

She nodded.

"Is that a yes for 'I'll think about it' or a yes for 'I'll move in with you'?" Xavier asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I'll think about it," Ariana said. "I don't want to impose, plus I think Chuckie prefers having a roommate. I have to ask her first."

"Of course." Xavier smiled. "I'd extend the offer to her, but I don't know her very well."

"Are you scared she's an axe-wielding psychopath?" Ariana teased.

"Maybe. You never know. Usually it's the quiet ones," Xavier informed her, pretending to scrutinize every inch of her appearance.

"Oh? So you think I'm a psychopath?"

Xavier chuckled. "Not at all. You're probably the last person I'd think was a psychopath."

Ariana smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So," Xavier continued, clapping his hands on his knees before standing. "Tell me as soon as possible, okay? I can make the arrangements then. And don't worry about the rent. I have that covered until you get your photos published."

Ariana nodded. Her throat was constricting and she found it difficult to form the words that she wanted to say to him.

She couldn't believe that from shaking like a leaf in front of Loki, she turned into someone who found it easy to laugh at the littlest things with Xavier.

_They are definitely polar opposites, _Ariana mused as Xavier walked her out of his office. _But even though common sense says that I should go with the nice guy, why do I feel so inexplicably drawn to Loki? _

* * *

_**Somewhere in the cosmos...**_

"You didn't say she would still have feelings for him," the mysterious figure intoned. "It seems as if her love for her husband is still rising to the surface. This would make our plans more complicated, you know."

"You only said to remove her memories," the figure's companion argued. "Emotions are not tied to memories; you and I know that."

"Of course I do," the figure snapped, turning its head towards its companion. "But couldn't you have at least removed whatever she felt for him?"

"That was not my area of expertise. Besides, you see that that human serves as a wedge between the two. Perhaps a little love triangle sweetens the deal."

The figure frowned, thinking. While it did so, its companion glided towards the collection of images, each showing a different location in Midgard. One of these images showed Tony Stark gathering data about his younger sister's "look-alike," while another showed Loki make his way through the portal to Asgard. This last image troubled him, but before he could speak, the figure overrode him.

"Very well. I accept your excuses – for now. Emotions can always be tampered with. Besides, it _would _be amusing to see the God of Mischief break out in a sweat every now and then."

The pleased expression on the figure's face was distracting and he found himself staring deep into the figure's eyes. As a result, he forgot the small yet crucial detail that Loki Laufeyson was about to get closer to the truth.


	8. Jamie Returns: Chapter 8

Tony Stark never cried.

He never shed a tear when his parents died, nor did he cry when he realized that his sister was going to marry that pighead of a god.

But he _did _cry when he saw his sister choose Loki over him; cried like a little baby after Jamie's "burial', where he promised himself that he would never shed another tear for her.

As he browsed through the photos that Jarvis collected for him, he saw Jamie's unmistakable profile in each one. Although the originals were rather grainy, Tony had several photo enhancing programs that he used to edit each photo until the images popped out.

What he saw brought a sharp ache in his heart and tears in his eyes.

"Hey kiddo," he whispered, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill. "Lookin' good."

Jamie's face was in every photograph, confirming his ornery brother-in-law's suspicions. Most of these showed Jamie looking nervous, her eyes averted from the faces of the people she passed by. The newer ones showed her wearing a huge pair of fly-eye sunglasses that nearly swallowed her face. Still, Tony could tell it was her.

He'd seared the memory of her face in his brain that it was next to impossible for him to forget what she looked like.

"Tony?"

Tony raised his head to see Pepper, clad in a white robe, approach him slowly. Her hair was slightly tousled, as if she'd just rolled out of bed.

"Hey," he said hoarsely.

"Everything okay?" Pepper asked, frowning a little. "You look…tense."

"It's her," Tony said. He pushed the stack of photos across the marble counter. "It's her, Peps. She's alive."

Pepper's eyes widened. "But…but she's…"

"I know." Tony nodded, rubbing his hands over his face in a tired sort of way. "I know. I saw her die. But she's alive. She's _here, _in this very city."

"What are you going to do?" Pepper had settled herself on one of the bar stools and was now studying the photographs. Like Tony, she believed that it was Jamie in the images. The woman looked far too much like Jamie to be a simple look-alike. "So Loki was right."

Tony stiffened but said nothing. He waited until Pepper was finished going through the photographs before he reclaimed them. He stared at the photo that showed Jamie laughing; one where she was with a tall, neatly dressed man.

He certainly looked familiar…

"Hey Peps, do you recognize him?" Tony slid the photograph in question over to his wife, who picked it up and studied it. "He sure looks a lot like that Ruxton guy. The one who's defending Martin Colbert?"

"Yeah, he does," Pepper admitted. "Xavier Ruxton. I remember Jamie talked to him over the phone before…before the Expo."

"She did?" Tony let the reference to the ill-fated Stark Expo slide. Ever since that particular Stark Expo, Tony had failed to show up for the next few expos, and many believed that it was because the event held too many painful memories. They were right. "Maybe that explains why she's with him. But what the hell – why'd she go to _him _instead of me? Why hasn't she gone to see _me_? I'm her brother!"

"She may have her reasons," Pepper said gently. "Plus we don't understand why she's here in the first place. Tony, she's supposed to be dead."

"I know that," Tony grunted. "I know she's supposed to be dead, but she's here. For some insane, fucked up reason, she's here. I don't care about anything else than the fact that she's alive. Hell, I'd thank whoever brought her back!"

Pepper nodded. She understood Tony's eagerness to see Jamie again, but she was worried. Years of dabbling with Thor, Loki, and the Hellmans taught Pepper that the gods, although powerful, were fickle.

"Tony, I know you want to be with her," Pepper said carefully. "But we should figure out why she's here first. Maybe someone brought her back for another reason."

"What reason is that?" Tony asked. "What other reason can there be?"

"I don't know, but that's what you should find out." Pepper reached for Tony's hand and squeezed it. "We may be up against something we don't understand."

"She's my sister. I understand her well enough."

Pepper sighed. Tony's stubbornness would most likely land him in trouble and she was afraid of it. Jamie's stubbornness had gotten her killed; Pepper just hoped that that wouldn't become a family tradition.

Pepper went back to bed soon after that, while Tony brewed himself a cup of his strongest coffee and pored over the photographs.

"Jarvis, did you learn where she lives?" Tony asked after some time.

"Of course, Sir." Jarvis gave Tony the address of an apartment in the Bronx, which Tony entered into his mobile phone. "I must say, Sir, I couldn't believe it when I saw the images. She looks exactly like Miss Jamie."

"Yeah, she does. I don't think she's aged since we last saw her," Tony said, more to himself than to Jarvis. "It's like she's still 27."

"But of course, Sir. She was an Asgardian when she died; perhaps that may have contributed to her appearance now."

"No. I think Thor mentioned that she was…she was turned mortal when she died."

Jarvis muttered something else, but Tony became lost in his own mind again. He stared at the address for a moment before ordering Jarvis to access any available satellite feeds of the area. The computer cut-off in mid-speech and accessed the Stark Industries satellites to retrieve the said video, but was unsuccessful. Tony wasn't one who was easily deterred, however.

"Do we have any security cameras that we can access?" Tony asked, flipping through the photographs once more.

"Yes Sir. There are several bars that have security cameras outside the establishment."

"Then access them."

Seconds later a series of security videos flashed across the touch-screen monitor that Jarvis had lowered from the ceiling. Tony could see that the apartment was located close to a number of bars and coffee shops, which were now slowly being populated by the New Yorkers who did nothing but drink themselves into a stupor.

"A little to the right," Tony murmured, and Jarvis manipulated the security cameras to scan the entire length of the street. Something caught Tony's eye: a young woman with long, dark hair. His heart skipped a beat. "Stop."

The video focused on the woman, who raised her head as she neared the apartment building.

"Good God," Tony murmured, leaning back against his chair. "Jamie."

Jamie lowered her head again, her hair serving as an effective curtain that covered her face. A laughing couple passed by, completely ignoring her, which Jamie seemed to like. She hurried up the steps, slipped a key ring out of her coat pocket, and opened the door.

"Sir?"

"Cancel all my activities for tomorrow, Jarvis. I'm going on a much more personal meeting."

* * *

Ariana leaned against the front door and sighed.

Her encounters with both Loki and Xavier had her exhausted, and she wanted nothing better than to slip back into bed. She had nearly forgotten to drop off the pictures that she'd taken yesterday at a publication co-owned by Stark Industries; she was just glad that she'd stopped for a frappuccino and seen the envelope inside her bag.

She'd then taken a taxi to the building where the publication offices were located. She'd dropped the envelope off at the front desk, where she was told to expect a reply from them in a few days. Ariana didn't expect any replies; since she arrived in New York most of the magazines and newspapers she'd visited – always in her weird get-up – rejected her photos.

_Or maybe they don't want to do business with someone who dresses like a freak, _she thought.

Still, she was determined to keep trying. Photography was her passion, and no matter what anyone else said, she was going to keep at it until she found a publication that recognized her talents.

"Ms. Coombs?" Ariana called. She'd made up her mind as she walked back to her apartment: she decided to take Xavier up on his offer. It wasn't because she was scared of Loki (nervous, yes, but not scared); it was because Xavier's apartment was close to many of the major publications in New York. She'd save a lot on taxi fares if she stayed within walking distance from them.

It was a selfish reason and Ariana had struggled with it for some time. Finally she told herself that once she had her photographs published, she'd offer to compensate for the time she spent as a freeloader in Xavier's apartment.

Although she could have easily accessed the inheritance she had, she didn't want to advertise how rich she was. It was just something else that would attract more attention to her, and she didn't want that. She'd had more than enough attention than she could stand.

"Ms. Coombs?" Ariana called again. The obvious absence of the landlady puzzled her; usually Ms. Coombs was in her element, scolding the noisy tenants and muttering about how most teenagers had no respect for personal space.

Ariana decided to check Ms. Coombs' apartment; maybe she dozed off while watching her favorite soap operas. She knocked on the landlady's door, but there was no response. Ariana was about to leave when she heard a soft thud coming from Ms. Coombs' apartment.

Thinking that the older woman might be hurt, Ariana turned the doorknob and entered the apartment. "Ms. Coombs!"

The landlady was walking dazedly around the room, her eyes glazed over. She bumped her knee against the coffee table, unaware that there was someone else in her apartment.

"Ms. Coombs? Are you okay?" she asked, but the woman didn't seem to hear her. Ariana tried again, only to receive the same response. Ariana picked up the cordless phone and dialed 911, where she explained to the dispatcher the strange behavior that her landlady was having.

Soon enough an ambulance was brought to the apartment building and Ms. Coombs was led away by the paramedics. Chuckie arrived just in time to see Ms. Coombs being guided inside the ambulance.

"Whoa, I never thought I'd see the day they'd take that old bat off to the sanitarium," Chuckie quipped as she joined Ariana near the staircase. The other tenants had gathered in the main lobby, whispering furiously amongst themselves. "What happened?"

"I found her in her apartment like that," Ariana answered in low tones. "I didn't know what else to do, so I called for an ambulance."

"Lucky you were there then," Chuckie said dryly. "Why were you in her apartment in the first place?"

Ariana looked at her roommate, who had her eyebrows raised. "I'll tell you later."

Intrigued, Chuckie followed Ariana into their apartment. Several tenants stared back after them: the crabby girl in the pale pink suit and the long-haired girl who hardly showed her face. Once the two women were safely ensconced inside their apartment, Ariana faced Chuckie.

"Xavier's offered me to live with him," Ariana began. A slight crease formed between Chuckie's eyes, but other than that, her face was expressionless. "He's worried about what might happen to me if I…well, you know what happened a few nights ago."

"Loki followed you home," Chuckie put in.

Ariana nodded, looking down at her hands. "I really didn't want to take him up on his offer, Chuckie."

_But you did, _Chuckie said accusatorily. Jealousy was eating at her. Not only was Ariana really the younger sister of Tony Stark and the wife of Loki Laufeyson, but also was able to catch the attention of Xavier Ruxton. _Why must it always be _her?

But Chuckie never let her disapproval and distaste show. She had to play the part of a dutiful friend until she got what she wanted.

"Well if you really want to, then I suggest you take it," Chuckie said slowly.

"Are you okay with that?" Ariana asked. "I know you accepted me because you wanted someone to split the rent with."

Chuckie waved her hand and sniffed. "I'm sure I can find someone else to share this apartment with. As long as you're safe, I'm okay with it."

"Thank you," Ariana breathed, leaning over to hug Chuckie. "Thank you."

Chuckie hugged Ariana back, hating her with every fiber of her being. "Just remember to visit."

"Of course I will," Ariana promised, pulling away. "We'll still see each other."

Chuckie forced her lips to form a smile and then stood. "So, have you had dinner?"

Ariana shook her head. "I had a lot of errands to run today."

_Some that were more personal than professional, _Ariana thought.

"Well I think there are still a couple of steaks left over. I can make my mom's Texan steak recipe," Chuckie offered, opening the freezer.

"Sounds great." Ariana smiled at her roommate before going inside her bedroom, where she threw her bag on the bed and shrugged off her coat. She then slipped out of her espadrilles and wore a pair of fluffy bunny slippers that she'd bought during her first day in New York.

"Need a hand?" Ariana asked as she walked back into the kitchen. Chuckie had taken off her blazer and was now mixing tomato sauce in a bowl.

"Sure. Chop up some onions and garlic, will you?" Chuckie pointed at the onions and garlic that she had already placed on the chopping board. Ariana nodded and started chopping. For a while the two women didn't speak; Chuckie murmured instructions from the corner of her mouth and Ariana obeyed. Soon the fragrant smell of steaks cooking filled the apartment, and Ariana closed her eyes.

"Good thing your mum taught you how to cook," Ariana said as Chuckie poured some iced tea into two glasses. "Mine didn't."

"Too busy, huh?" Chuckie commented before sipping.

Ariana nodded. "I don't blame her though. It gave me more time to take pictures."

Chuckie shrugged and set her glass down. She'd thought of a good way to prevent Jamie and Xavier from moving in together _and _get what she wanted.

_I'll be damned if I let you walk away with the Stark name _and _Xavier, Jamie, _Chuckie thought, studying her roommate from the corner of her eye. _Sometimes you have to learn to leave something for the little people. Like me. _

* * *

**Asgard**

Loki stepped into the great hall, noting the absence of the usual adoring crowd. Well, he wasn't his brother, so naturally his return didn't warrant a celebration. Not that it mattered; he preferred coming home to a silent and private gathering.

As expected, Odin and Frigga were at the very end of the hall, flanked by Sif and the Warriors Three. The years had slowly cooled Sif's attitude towards Loki, while Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun had maintained a cordial relationship with the God of Mischief.

"Loki," Frigga greeted, running up to her adopted son and enveloping him in a warm embrace. "It's good to see you. But where is our grandchild?"

"Alessia isn't with me, Mother," Loki answered as the goddess pulled away from him. "I've come on rather pressing matters."

Frigga immediately looked worried, but Loki's eyes were now on the All-Father's. Odin slowly stood from his throne and stepped down, so that he and his son were eye-to-eye.

"I've heard," Odin said. "And yes, your wife's sudden reappearance _is _troubling."

"Do you have any idea who's behind this, Father?" Loki had come to call Odin as 'Father' once more – a huge leap, even for him.

"No," Odin admitted, avoiding his son's gaze. "But I have my suspicions."

"What are they?"

Odin sighed. "Ares."

Loki's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. "Ares has already taken my wife from me. He has had his due."

"But you know how temperamental he can be. Ares's anger has caused numerous wars since he was born. Adrestia was his favorite child; naturally he would want to see you punished to the utmost."

"If he wanted to punish me, why send Jamie back?"

Odin's face was grim. "Heimdall told me of your encounter with her. It seems she does not remember you, yes?"

"A minor setback," Loki insisted. "I can always use my magic to fix her memories."

"You can't fix what has been removed, my son," Odin said softly. "It is possible that Ares had Jamie's memories removed; this is the surest way that her..._condition _is permanent."

Loki balled his hands into fists. Ares had taken the only person he loved and now he had brought her back to further torment him. He would not stand for this.

"Do not do anything rash, Loki," Odin continued. "We are not certain that it is Ares who is behind this."

"Who else could it be? Aphrodite?" Loki snorted. "She's the Goddess of Love, Father. She has never shown hostility her entire life."

"Never underestimate a mother's love, Loki," Frigga called from behind Odin. "It can make women do dangerous – and lethal – things."

Loki glanced at his mother. He knew what she was thinking: it was Jamie's love for her daughter that had pushed her to sacrifice herself all those years ago. Aphrodite may have been pushed to do the same.

"My king, if I may speak." Hogun stepped forward and Odin acknowledged him. "It may also be possible for Pluto to be behind this. He _is _the god of the dead, after all. It wouldn't be difficult for him to bring Jamie back from the dead."

"If she even _was _dead," Loki murmured.

There were so many possible suspects, and everyone knew that it was partly Loki's fault. He certainly wasn't known for his amicable nature, especially when he was younger. He'd racked up quite a list of enemies because of this.

"We will solve this enigma soon enough," Odin promised him. "We all thought highly of your wife; her death, had it not been to satisfy a godly law, would have been avenged to the utmost."

Loki bent his head in silent thanks. He remembered how fervently he'd pushed to declare war on Ares, but his plans were stopped, due to the fact that Ares had acted only to meet a binding and unbreakable law.

Now, however, Loki wondered if he was within boundaries to strike at the God of War, if only to make the man suffer.

Loki stayed just long enough to give Odin and Frigga a report of how Alessia was faring. The little girl had only been to Asgard twice: the first was when she was a baby and the second was two years ago. Even though she'd only seen her grandparents twice, they had become very fond of her and she them.

Once his "report" was done, Loki headed to the great library, where he browsed through several tomes and scrolls, absorbing all that he could about the three Greek gods in question. His attention, however, lay with Ares, the God of War.

Loki decided to bring several of the tomes with him, so that he could study these while in Midgard. Before he left, he met with Odin once more to discuss the possible diplomatic measures they could take.

At first Loki refused to discuss diplomacy, believing that the Greek deities had lost the right to that the moment they allowed Ares to take Jamie's life.

"Cease your stubbornness, Loki!" Odin exclaimed. "We cannot appear hostile, or else we seek open war. Things in Olympus have deteriorated since Zeus decided to finally separate from his wife. Accusing or demanding Ares's head will not do us any favors."

"Do what you will, All-Father," Loki told him. "But do not expect me to stand idly by. I _will_ have my wife back, no matter the cost."

* * *

_**Stark Towers**_

Jarvis was baffled.

He knew he was just a computer, but Tony and Jamie Stark had done an excellent job creating his software, that he started to feel that he was human.

"You may not enter," Jarvis said through the intercom.

"I have something to tell Mr. Stark!" the insistent young woman cried into the mouthpiece. "Please! It's about his sister!"

Jarvis paused for the barest of moments before replying. "Wait there."

He could see the young woman nod and cross her arms. A split second later, Jarvis was in the rooftop suite, where Tony Stark was still sprawled on the couch, looking at the photographs. "Sir, you have a visitor."

"Who in their right mind would be here at this hour?" Tony grumbled. "Tell them I'm out. Better yet, tell them I'm indisposed."

"She was rather insistent, Sir," Jarvis said. "She says she has information about your sister."

_That _got Tony's attention. He sat up, ignoring the photographs that spilled from his lap and onto the floor. "Send her up, then. But do the usual security procedures; she might be some spy. Should've asked you to do that when we recruited Natasha, but…"

"Of course, Sir."

Jarvis did the necessary procedures on the young woman, who looked like she wanted to protest. Still, she allowed herself to be subjected to Jarvis's body scans before she was admitted inside the elevator that took her directly to Tony's rooftop suite.

Tony met her by the elevator doors, looking ruddy-faced and ruffled. The young woman brightened when she saw him and she extended her hand.

"Cassandra Troy," she said, looking giddy as Tony shook her hand reluctantly. "I've always dreamed of meeting you, Mr.-"

"Why are you here?" Tony asked, cutting her off. "You must have something important to tell me if you barge here in the middle of the night."

Cassandra blinked. "Oh. Yes, well I'm here because I know something about your sister."

Tony raised his eyebrows, silently urging her to get the hell on with it.

"I know where she lives," Cassandra said, with a bit of dramatic flair.

"So do I," Tony answered, mentioning the address of the apartment building. Jarvis and Tony both expected Cassandra to stutter and ask how they got the address, but they were both wrong. Instead, she broke into a sly smile.

"Not anymore. She's moved out."

"And I don't suppose you'd tell me out of the goodness of your heart?" Tony asked sarcastically. "Just tell me where she moved to and I'll give you whatever it is you want."

Cassandra grinned and mentioned a specific sum of money.

"Done," Tony said without batting an eyelash. "Now tell me where my sister is."

Cassandra leaned forward and whispered the address in his ear. Once Tony had it entered into his mobile phone, she stepped back. "When do I get my reward?"

"Once I verify that she _is _there," Tony answered, slipping the mobile phone back into his pocket. "I never pay unless I'm satisfied with the purchase, Miss Troy."

"Fair enough," Cassandra agreed, nodding. "Oh, and there's one more thing. She's living with someone."

Tony nearly rolled his eyes. "And I suspect that that name doesn't come free."

"It doesn't," Cassandra laughed. "It'll cost you an additional $100,000."

Tony waved his hand; a gesture that Cassandra took as acceptance. Smiling, she faced the billionaire. "His name's Xavier Ruxton. He's a defense attorney."

Tony's eyes widened but he didn't say anything else. Cassandra waited for him to reply, but it was only after she cleared her throat did Tony focus his attention back to her.

"Thank you for the information, Miss Troy. I'll have the money wired over to your chosen bank account once I make sure that what you've given me is valid."

"Of course. Whom shall I leave the information with?"

"Jarvis." Tony turned away from her and walked over to the couch where he'd been sitting.

Cassandra wondered if that was her cue to leave, and Jarvis was only too happy to show her to the door. Whilst in the elevator, Cassandra relayed her bank account information to Jarvis. His distaste for her grew with each passing second.

The moment Cassandra had left, Jarvis returned to the rooftop suite. "Are you really going to pay her what she asked, Sir?"

Tony snorted. "Of course not. Why would I?"

"But you gave her your word."

"Jarvis, when it comes to people who use my family to further themselves in this world, my word means shit. That Cassandra Troy isn't getting a cent. Had she given the information freely, I'd have given her double the amount she asked. Instead she used my sister as a bargaining chip." Tony raised his head, his expression illuminated by the firelight. "And that certainly won't do."


	9. Two Wrongs Never Make a Right: Chapter 1

Moving wasn't so difficult, especially if one had a wealthy defense attorney as their future roommate. Xavier sent a moving van over to Ariana's apartment the next morning to help her pack. Ariana didn't own a lot of things; most of the items in the apartment belonged to Chuckie. Still, it took her some time to hunt down all the things that she owned.

Maybe if she had been just a little faster, she wouldn't have met him.

Maybe if she didn't go online shopping last weekend, she wouldn't have to struggle to find the new photography equipment she had delivered.

Maybe things would have been different.

Even though Ariana had been in New York for a short time, she knew Tony Stark. Not only was he the older brother of the woman everyone thought she was, but also he was easily the city's most famous resident.

His face was plastered on every entertainment, lifestyle, business, and science magazine that adorned the newspaper stands around the city. He was hard to get away from.

This proved true when Tony Stark himself walked inside her apartment as if he owned it.

Ariana was busy kicking the last of her clothes inside her luggage when she heard someone rap on her bedroom door. Thinking it was the moving man who nearly broke her camera lens, she swore.

"Bloody hell, what did you do this time?" she said, shoving the sunglasses up her nose.

"Damn, you even sound like her."

The voice was unfamiliar and Ariana squeaked. She turned around so suddenly that she nearly lost her balance and fell down. Tony was standing right outside her room, his eyes fixed on her.

_Why do I get the feeling that he found out where I was because of Loki? _Ariana thought wryly.

"Mr. Stark! I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," she apologized. She could see why many women had a crush on him: even though he was in his mid-fifties he still had his youthful looks and his physique.

Tony's mouth twitched into a smile. "The guy who almost broke your camera lens? I heard."

Ariana nodded, finding herself in awe of the man who was not only one of the most powerful men in the country, but also a member of the Avengers. However, Tony's stare was making her feel a tad uncomfortable and she soon averted her gaze.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Stark?" she asked, still not looking at him. She could feel her heartbeat race and wondered if this was what the women felt whenever they saw him in person. She didn't know how he handled all the attention; she knew from experience that she wasn't built for that kind of exposure.

"You tell me," Tony answered. "What _can_ you do for me?"

"Well, I suppose I could start by offering you a cup of coffee," Ariana said. She kicked the last cardigan inside the luggage and shut it, breathing a sigh of relief as she heard the lock clasp shut. "I know it isn't the kind of coffee you're used to, but…"

"Let me guess," Tony interrupted, following her into the kitchen. "Folgers?"

Ariana turned, frowning a little. "How did you know?"

"My…someone close to me likes that coffee." Tony was about to say "my sister," but for some reason he knew that it would only freak Ariana out.

_Her? What about me? _Tony thought, watching as Ariana brewed two cups of coffee. The familiar smell of Jamie's favorite coffee filled the apartment, and it took all of Tony's control not to walk over to Ariana and hug her tight. _She looks _exactly _like Jamie, damn it! If it weren't for that British accent, she could very well be my sister. _

Ariana handed him one of the coffee cups and he took it gratefully, sipping the scalding liquid. Ariana, he saw, was drinking hers in one go, the same way Jamie did.

That did it.

"Look, I know you've been getting this all the time since you arrived here," Tony said, setting the coffee mug down on the nearby kitchen counter. "And I also know you're sick of all the attention. But I just…god, you look so much like her."

Ariana was about to tell him off, but something in his expression stopped her. Tony usually looked calm, confident, and even cocky in his magazine covers, but now he looked so lost and defeated.

"I know," she whispered. "And I'm sorry if my appearance troubles you. If I could change my face, I would. No offense to your sister, Mr. Stark, but she has this tendency to attract a lot of people. I can't stand the attention."

"Neither could she," Tony admitted. "She usually left the spotlight on me, while she supported me in the sidelines. When she married, nothing changed. When she died…"

Tony stopped in mid-sentence and made a gut-wrenching noise and placed his head in his hands. Alarmed, Ariana went over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark, I think you should sit down."

Without warning, Tony straightened and enveloped Ariana in a long, tight hug. Ariana's eyes widened but she didn't struggle. She could sense this man's intense grief and she certainly didn't want to do anything that would hurt him even further.

After what seemed like hours, Tony let go.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You must think I'm a total nutjob."

"No, I understand perfectly," Ariana assured him. "I know what it's like, to lose someone you love the most."

"You do? Who?"

"My parents. I lost them a few years ago; it was more than I could bear. That's why I moved here. I wanted to get away from everything," Ariana shared. She was surprised how easily the story slipped from her lips. Usually she wasn't this open or chatty with people, even Chuckie.

For some reason, she felt close to Tony, even though he was this rich and powerful technical genius whom she'd only met for a few minutes.

_All these feelings of familiarity are driving me stark raving nuts, _she thought. _First Loki and Alessia, and now Tony. Bloody hell. _

"So I hear you're moving in with someone," Tony began, in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"I am," Ariana replied, moving over to the couch. "Xavier Ruxton. Maybe you know him."

Tony nodded. He wondered if he should tell her his offer, which was the real reason why he'd come to see her.

_Just go for it. Otherwise you'll definitely regret it._

"I know we just met and that you might think I'm some nutcase, but I was wondering if you would consider staying with me in Stark Towers," Tony said.

Tony knew it was a long shot; no woman in their right mind would accept some stranger's offer to live with them out of the blue. Especially a stranger whom she just met.

"That was a crazy offer," Tony continued before Ariana could say anything. "I'll just leave you to your packing. Thanks for not throwing me out."

Ariana looked up to see Tony make his way out of her apartment. A sudden, panicky feeling came over her and she called him back. He turned slowly, a flash of hope registering on his face. Ariana tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear nervously.

"I don't think it was a crazy offer," she said, taking a deep breath. "And I know we just met, but…maybe you can help me. Ever since I've arrived in New York, I've been having these weird emotions. Okay, just when I'm around certain people. Like you."

Tony started. "Wait, what are you saying?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

Ariana averted her gaze before answering. She found it difficult to say what she really wanted to say, which was that she felt as if she'd known him – and Loki – for a long time.

"I just feel close to you," she finally said, thinking that it sounded lame. "I can't explain it. Even though I'm sure that I was born in England, a part of me feels connected to you."

_And Loki, _she added silently.

She wasn't sure why she never mentioned Loki during the course of their entire conversation, but Ariana felt that it wasn't appropriate.

"So to cut things short, you're agreeing to move in with me?" Tony stated. "Or are you just telling me this to get it off your chest?"

"Why are you even asking me to come live with you? You have a family."

Tony didn't want to tell her the truth; that he was hoping that to have Ariana in "familiar" surroundings would lead to her remembering who she really was. But Tony knew she'd most likely refuse if he told her _that_, so he took another route.

"I heard you're looking for a job as a photographer. I can help you. You submitted a set of photos to one of the publications that I own. One word from me and you'll be employed as a regular on the spot."

Ariana frowned. "And what do you get out of this? My companionship?"

Tony snapped his fingers. "Bingo. Don't make me bawl my eyes out again; that wasn't me at all. I just miss my sister, okay? And having you there would help me out a lot."

_How? _Ariana wanted to say, but the memory of Tony's face when he first saw her came back in a flash. Would it really be against her principles to take him up on his offer?

Ariana bit her lip. She'd already promised Xavier, but surely he'd understand.

Finally, she nodded.

Tony found it hard to contain his relief that she'd accepted his offer. He'd thought that he'd be going home a defeated man, but it seemed as if his father's belief really was true.

A Stark always gets what he (or she) wants.

* * *

_I can do this, _Ariana told herself.

She was standing outside Xavier's office building. After telling the movers to return to her apartment the next day and accepting Tony's offer to stay with him and his family in Stark Towers, Ariana knew that she had to tell Xavier in person. It didn't feel right that she'd tell him something this important over the phone.

Ariana registered her name at the front desk (she remembered that she still hadn't gotten her ID back from the front desk at the apartment building where Loki and Alessia lived) and took the elevator to the floor where Xavier's law firm was located.

"I'm here to see Attorney Ruxton please," Ariana told the pinch-faced receptionist. Like all the others, the receptionist studied every inch of Ariana's rather eccentric appearance.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked, picking up a pen and scribbling something on a notebook. "Mr. Ruxton is quite busy these days."

"I know him personally," Ariana said. "Please. It's important."

The receptionist made a long, drawn-out sigh and set the pen down. "I don't think he'll see _you_."

"Why?" Ariana frowned. "Xavier does know me. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

The receptionist was about to deliver a scathing comment about Ariana's appearance when her eyes widened. "Oh my god."

Ariana turned her head slightly and her eyes widened as well. Tony Stark was striding into the law firm in a pinstripe gray suit, blue sunglasses, and an arrogant smirk. He waved his hand at some people who were calling his name from down the hallway, but otherwise his attention was focused on Ariana.

The receptionist quickly grabbed the telephone receiver and dialed a number. "Mr. Cashman, Tony Stark is here," she whispered. "Yes. Yes, I'll show him into your office immediately."

She replaced the receiver back in its cradle just as Tony pushed the door open. Her irritated expression suddenly became welcoming, although her eyes narrowed a fraction when her gaze landed on Ariana.

"Welcome to Cashman and Carter, Mr. Stark," she greeted. "I'm-"

Tony cut her off with a dismissive wave of his hand and turned to Ariana. "Have you seen Ruxton yet?"

Ariana shook her head and, with the subtlety of a ninja, slid her eyes towards the receptionist. Tony was used to reading Jamie's subtle signs that he picked up on the reference immediately. He rounded on the woman, who had turned pale.

"My associate and I would like to see Xavier Ruxton please," he said, loud enough for the entire floor to hear. "I was told that my associate," he glanced at Ariana, "wasn't allowed to see him because of, I don't know, the way she was dressed, perhaps? Now I know she may look like an oversized fly, but that's why they invented the word 'eccentric'. I suggest you make up for the time you lost and get Xavier here, right now."

The receptionist's hands shook as she picked up the receiver and dialed another number, this time for Xavier's office. But she needn't have done so; Xavier had heard Tony's outburst and was now walking towards the reception area.

"Mr. Stark," Xavier greeted shortly. He was handling Colbert, the man accused of swindling Patrick Thwaites out of millions of dollars. Tony was Thwaites' surrogate son and a natural animosity had formed between the two. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Tony jerked his head towards Ariana, whom Xavier recognized immediately. "Hi Xavier."

"How…how did the two of you meet?" Xavier asked, thunderstruck. "I didn't realize…"

"Xavier can we talk someplace private?" Ariana whispered, noticing that some of Xavier's colleagues were gathering around the reception area. Tony, having had his share of dramatics, was now silent and was even checking the stocks of Stark Industries on his mobile phone.

"Sure. My office?" Xavier offered and led the two inside.

"Don't mind me," Tony said, settling himself on one of the plush leather couches. "I'm just here for moral support. And audio-visual support, it seems. You really should think about replacing your receptionist; I'm sure she scares a lot of clients away with that face of hers, not to mention that attitude."

Xavier's mouth was a thin line, but he didn't say anything else. He knew better than to get into an argument with Tony Stark; the man could have been a topnotch lawyer if he wanted. Instead, he turned towards Ariana, who had now taken her sunglasses off.

Xavier had done some research on Tony and Jamie Stark (he had even read an article Jamie had written for _New York Weekly _about her brother) and to see the two of them in the same room was unsettling. It was as if Ariana really _was _Jamie.

"Xavier, I don't think I can move in with you," Ariana blurted out. Xavier, who was deep in thought, was taken aback, while Tony whistled.

"Subtle," the billionaire whispered. "As a train."

"Why?" Xavier asked. "I thought you'd decided."

"I did, but something came up," Ariana said lamely.

Xavier could tell that she wasn't telling him everything. "Look Ariana, you know you can tell me everything, right? Whatever it is, just say it."

Ariana took a deep breath before replying. "Okay, I will. It's because Tony offered me to stay with him and his family at Stark Towers."

"I…see." Xavier looked at Tony, who stared back at him. "Well if you really want to, then I suppose it'd be okay."

"I paid for the movers and everything," Ariana assured him. "I just wanted to tell you about this personally."

"Thank you." Xavier took Ariana's hand in his and kissed it; Tony rolled his eyes. "At least I know you'll be safe."

Ariana smiled at him. "So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Xavier chuckled, but he could not deny the disappointment that he felt. He'd been hoping to get to know Ariana more. "Don't worry, Ariana. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself."

Ariana reached up and touched the side of Xavier's face, looking at him fondly. "So I'll see you?"

"Whenever you want," he assured her.

Ariana slid her sunglasses back over her eyes while Tony headed for the door. Just before the two could leave, Xavier called Tony's attention.

"Just because she's in the equation doesn't mean that I'm giving Thwaites a break," he said.

Tony smirked. "I'd be shocked if you did, Ruxton."

* * *

_**Two days later…**_

"Daddy!"

Seconds after he arrived back in the apartment he shared with his daughter, Loki was immediately accosted by a girl with long, black hair, icy blue eyes, and an impish grin.

Alessia.

"Daddy, I missed you very much!" Alessia said, beaming up at him. The tomes and scrolls that he'd brought from the Great Library were hovering behind him; Loki couldn't be bothered to carry these all the way back home. "Catherine and I were just finished reading about Renaissance art."

Loki saw Catherine Brunowitz, his silent neighbor and Alessia's occasional babysitter, approach. She had a book tucked under arm. "Mr. Laufeyson."

Loki acknowledged her with a curt nod of his head, simultaneously conjuring the required babysitting fee on the counter. "Thank you, Catherine."

Catherine spotted the money and nodded once. "I'll see you next time, Alessia. Be good."

"I will. Thanks Catherine!" Alessia called. Once Catherine had left, she rounded on her father. "What did Grandfather and Grandmother say? Do they miss me? When are we going to visit them? Did you find out anything?"

Loki lowered the tomes on the coffee table and sat down; as expected, Alessia sat beside him. She bounced on the couch, waiting.

"They miss you, naturally," Loki answered. "I'm not sure when we can visit them, darling, but I promise you that we will."

Alessia nodded, not looking the least bit put out. She was just happy that her father was home. He'd been gone for nearly two days, which was a stretch for both of them.

"What are those?" Alessia asked, looking at the tomes. "They look really dusty and dirty."

"They are. I brought them back for research."

"Will those help us get Mom back?"

"If things go my way, yes," Loki said. He remained silent for a while, giving Alessia the chance to hop off the couch and flip the tome at the top of the pile open. She wrinkled her nose in disgust but browsed through the first pages.

"They use really flowery language, Daddy," Alessia commented. With a flick of her wrist, Alessia used her telekinesis to lift the heavy tome up and set it down on the couch.

Loki studied her, a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth. A lock of stray hair fell to the side of her face but she made no attempt to brush it away; she was too engrossed with the tome. Loki left her as is – he knew better than to interrupt his daughter while she was reading.

Loki went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of black coffee (no doubt brewed by Catherine before she left). He then took the coffee mug with him back to the living room. Alessia was now reading about Ares and her eyes looked slightly blurred as she scanned the pages.

"Learn anything interesting?" Loki sipped his coffee and sat down beside his daughter. He hoped that if the two of them read through the tomes and scrolls, they'd find something that would confirm that Ares (and not Aphrodite or Pluto) was responsible for what happened to Jamie.

"Loads," Alessia piped up. She had this slightly maniacal look on her face (which she got from him, he supposed) and she kept glancing at the tome, as if she couldn't wait to continue reading. "I can't believe we're related to the Greek gods, Daddy. I thought they were from a separate family."

"They're related to your uncle," Loki corrected her. "Our connection to them is due to certain circumstances."

Loki was referring to the fact that he wasn't a biological son of Odin and Frigga, but rather their youngest adopted son. That fact didn't bother him anymore; it was because of Jamie that he was able to call Odin "Father" once more. That thought made him doubly determined to get to the root cause of his wife's death and subsequent appearance.

He finished his coffee and took the pile of scrolls, going through each one. He knew that he should make sure that Alessia had been well fed and cared for since he left, but she didn't seem to kick up a fuss. In fact, she was halfway through the tome by the time he started.

Father and daughter spent the next few hours reading, stopping occasionally to quote a certain passage from whatever they were reading, but otherwise they were silent. Alessia finished the tome and went on to read another one, before she announced that she was hungry.

Loki checked the clock and saw that it was already half-past noon. He decided to bring Alessia to a fastfood restaurant; after all, he was gone for nearly two days. The first time he brought her there was when she was four and she had seen an advertisement for a new flavor of chicken nuggets.

Loki didn't think highly of fastfood restaurants, mainly because of the noisy crowd that usually gathered there. He preferred the peace and quiet; it allowed him to think. Still, Alessia hadn't been in a fastfood restaurant in weeks.

Alessia ended up bringing one of the smaller books with her. She'd read extensively about the Olympians and their entire histories, as well as the genealogy book that Loki had consulted for his first encounter with Ares. Alessia had been especially fascinated with Adrestia, the only daughter of Ares whom he truly loved.

"She's just like me, Daddy," Alessia said as they headed to the fastfood restaurant a block away from the apartment. "She's really close to her own daddy and she has these really cool powers."

Loki wanted to tell her that that was the most possible reason why Ares had demanded her life, so that Loki could feel the pain that came with losing a daughter. He decided not to; Alessia was far too young to be subjected to that kind of knowledge.

Instead, he nodded and maintained a strong grip on her small hand. They skirted past Stark Towers where Alessia spotted Drew Barton arrive at the building with his parents. She was about to call him when Loki led her down the next street.

Alessia and Drew were the closest out of all the "Avenger Kids", with the exception of her cousin, Edward. Sometimes Haldor even teased them that they'd end up married, which he stopped doing after Drew shot an arrow at the apple that Haldor was eating at the time.

Drew was, like the rest of their small group, talented. He inherited his father's keen eye, which Nick Fury was currently honing. Natasha was against this, saying that this wasn't what she wanted for her only son. Her protests were soon silenced when Drew himself said that he wanted to be like his parents. Clint supported his son in his own silent way, which was the main reason why Drew felt confident to go up against his mother on the issue.

Haldor was known for his mean swing with his Morningstar, Edward was known for his brains, and Alessia was known for her magic and intellect. Jonathan, Steven, and Peggy were the only ones who didn't show any active abilities yet, but considering that their fathers' powers could be genetically inherited, Fury guessed that it was only a matter of time.

The media was fascinated with these kids and were even wondering if they were to take up their parents' mantle in the future.

For now, however, Alessia was just like any other normal seven-year old in the city. She and Loki entered the fastfood restaurant, both noting the usual hush that enveloped every room that they walked into. Undaunted, Loki strolled to one of the available counters, ordering a huge meal that would make most Midgardians stagger.

The clerk thought that Loki was joking, but one look at his dark expression made her change her mind. Loki and Alessia settled themselves at a table beside the window, where they could observe the Midgardians that were walking past. The first of their order came, and Alessia attacked the chicken nuggets with much gusto.

A few minutes later, Alessia looked up at her father. "Daddy, I almost forgot to tell you. Someone came to Stark Towers yesterday."

Loki's mouth was full, but he raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

Alessia smiled slowly. "Ariana."

Loki nearly choked on the double decker burger he was eating.


	10. Two Wrongs Never Make a Right: Chapter 2

Pepper hummed as she set a plate of toast on the kitchen counter. It was three days since Tony brought Ariana Devonshire, Jamie's "doppelganger", with him back to Stark Towers, but Pepper felt as if things had finally gotten back to normal.

For seven years, Tony was more fixed on running the company that he failed to be there for Edward. It was as if he was slowly turning into his father, Howard, with the way he treated his own son. Three days ago, however, Tony attended Howard's parent-teacher conference for the first time. It wasn't a lot of change, but Pepper knew why.

Ariana.

Whether she was Jamie or not, the woman certainly looked like her. She didn't have Jamie's sarcastic and witty streak, but she was nice. She preferred reading in one corner and taking pictures, but she helped out. Pepper didn't know if Ariana had Jamie's intelligence as well, but she doubted it.

Pepper didn't realize how much Tony counted on Jamie when she was alive, but it was the latter's death that brought that dependency to the surface. Tony was admittedly a wreck the first two years of his sister's death, and Pepper, along with Bruce Banner, was forced to take control of the company to keep it from going under.

They'd barely managed it, and that was when Pepper brought to Tony's attention the state of Stark Industries. Tony seemed to find running the business as a personal therapy and threw himself back into the game.

This helped Tony forget, at least for a while. He'd had an unresolved conflict with Jamie before she died, and it was the main reason why Tony had been so hard on himself those first two years. Now it seemed as if Tony was trying to make up for it by doing something good for Ariana.

It was only recently that things took a quick turnaround, which Pepper knew was because of this woman. The perky blonde could only imagine what Loki and Alessia went through during those seven years. In fact, Pepper wouldn't be surprised if the God of Mischief showed up on their doorstep soon. Alessia had met Ariana the first day the latter arrived in Stark Towers; it was possible that the little girl had already told her father about it.

"Thanks Pepper," Ariana said with a smile. Edward was sitting beside her, reading one of the books on medieval England that she had in her luggage. "I'll help you wash the dishes afterwards."

Pepper nodded and sat down across Ariana, who was now spreading peanut butter on one of the bread slices. For a moment the three ate in silence, save for the occasional noise that was Edward turning a page in the book.

Tony joined them halfway through breakfast. At first Pepper thought that he would discuss business with her, but it turned out to be an impromptu interview with Ariana. They'd learned she was born and raised in England, and that she only moved to the United States to escape the pain that came with losing her parents. She loved photography and was best working behind the camera.

"Her tastes are completely opposite of Jamie's," Tony had observed when he and Pepper were alone. "Jamie was never into the creative side, but Ariana's all over it. Plus she's not very…"

"Sarcastic?" Pepper had guessed.

"Exactly," Tony had agreed. "I keep expecting to hear her make some wiseass crack about whatever we're talking about, but she's so damn prim and proper."

That didn't deter Tony, however. He seemed determined to find out what happened to Jamie, but Pepper warned him about alarming Ariana.

"You told me she barely came here as it was," she reminded him gently. "If you continue pressuring her to remember something she obviously has no memory of, you might scare her off."

"I won't be asking _her_," Tony informed her with a grimace. "I'm going to ask Point Break."

Pepper knew better than to ask why Tony wouldn't ask Loki instead, considering the God of Mischief was more knowledgeable about Ares and the other Olympians. Their little fight had only intensified Tony's hatred for the god, and Pepper hoped that the two would never meet unsupervised.

Not that anyone would be able to stop Tony once he set his mind on something (such as beating Loki to a pulp), but Pepper knew that she'd feel so much better if there were others to watch over her husband. The other Avengers still were unaware that Ariana was living with Tony and Pepper, considering most of them were confined in the underground facility.

"So when are you going to your interview, Ari?" Tony asked. Ariana, who was discussing the Dark Ages with Edward, looked up.

"They haven't called me yet," she admitted. "I was expecting one a few days after I submitted the pictures, but they seem busy."

Tony snorted. "Busy my foot. Don't worry, kiddo. I'll handle this."

"Are you sure, Mr. Sta- I mean, Tony? I can go to them today and ask for an update."

"I'm sure," Tony reassured her. "Just sit back, relax, and let me handle it."

Tony met Pepper's gaze and knew what his wife was thinking: that he was living the life he could have had if Jamie were still alive. They both knew that they were using Ariana, but right now, Tony didn't care.

While Ariana helped Pepper clear the dishes, Tony arranged for a meeting with the editor of the magazine Ariana had sent her photographs to. Although she'd sent a batch of pictures to the magazine that he owned, he overheard her talking to her bitch of a roommate that she preferred the other magazine.

_If that's where she wants to end up, then so be it, _he thought. He didn't feel insulted that his "sister" preferred another publication over his; he just wanted her to be happy.

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" Pepper asked him softly as he went back out into the main area. "I know you miss Jamie a lot, but…"

"There are no 'buts' about this, Pepper," Tony told her. "She _is _my sister. I can feel it."

"And the fact that she has a complete set of memories doesn't matter one bit? Tony, it's obvious that she doesn't remember any of us."

"But she told me she felt close to me," Tony argued, stepping into the elevator. "She couldn't explain it. I know I can't, but one of those gods certainly can!"

Pepper sighed but said nothing. Finally, she nodded. "If you think she really is Jamie and that Thor or Loki can explain what happened, then go ahead. But please, don't do something that would scare her away."

"She's my sister, Peps. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her," Tony said, just before the elevator doors slid shut.

"I know," Pepper murmured.

* * *

Loki strode into the living room, his Midgardian clothes taking the place of his Asgardian armor. Alessia was in the living room, still going through the tome she was reading when they arrived from the fast food restaurant.

After learning that Ariana was now living with Tony Stark, Loki had made up his mind to go visit her. He knew that Tony would most likely throw him out, but the God of Mischief didn't care. He wanted to see his wife again, and he wouldn't let anyone else stand in their way.

"Are we going now Daddy?" Alessia asked, looking up from the tome.

Loki nodded. He knew that he'd come on too strong the first time he'd seen Jamie, but that was because he wasn't expecting her to arrive on his doorstep. Now he knew that he should try a different tack, albeit a more subtle one.

Alessia closed the tome and walked up to him, her small hand slipping inside his much larger one. Loki didn't plan on walking to Stark Towers; rather, he teleported himself inside the rooftop suite.

Someone screamed and Loki saw Edward fall over in his chair.

"Loki!"

Pepper hurried over to her son, who was struggling to get up. Loki flicked his wrist and the chair righted itself, taking the seven year old with it. Alessia giggled at the expression on Edward's face, who scowled at her.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Pepper hissed, just as Jarvis asked her if she wanted to have the god removed from the building. "And no, Jarvis. Not until I find out why he's here."

A slight movement from the corner of his eye caught Loki's attention, and he turned to see Ariana step into view.

"Loki? What…how…Alessia, you _didn't_."

Alessia grinned impishly at the older woman, who sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I should have known."

Pepper's eyes widened and she looked from Ariana to Loki. "Wait, you two know each other?"

A flush appeared on Ariana's cheeks; Loki knew she was remembering the kiss they'd shared in the hallway.

"We've met," Loki answered, while Ariana struggled to compose herself. Alessia had slipped free from her grasp and was talking to Edward, but every so often her eyes landed on Ariana's.

Pepper nodded, now understanding why the God of Mischief was there. "Tony's meeting your brother. I don't think he'll be gone long."

"Just long enough. I need to talk to Ja- Ariana for a while." Loki turned to Ariana, raising his eyebrows slowly.

Ariana glanced at Pepper and then looked back at Loki. "Sure."

Pepper understood their need for privacy, so she herded the two children towards the ring of couches, while Loki, having lived inside the suite for more than a year, led Ariana into their old room. Tony hadn't touched any of Jamie's things; her clothes and other possessions were still there.

The room smelled faintly of jasmine and Ariana inhaled deeply, finding it strange that Tony's dead sister liked the same scent she did. She'd been staying in another room for the past few days, and this was the first time she had gone inside this one.

Once Loki had closed the door behind him, Ariana turned to face him. This gesture reminded him of when Jamie first asked to see his Jotunn form.

_Jamie is impervious to my Jotunn form, _Loki remembers with a jolt. _But dare I risk harming her for the sake of finding out the truth? _

Loki was about to grasp Ariana's wrist when she spoke.

"I'm sorry about what I said when we last met," she said. "I know you miss your wife, and it was wrong for me to scream at you."

The sudden apology took Loki by surprise, but he took it all in stride. "I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you; that was rude of me."

"No, it's fine," Ariana said before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened and she became a deeper shade of red. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Loki smirked despite himself. "So you're saying you don't regret kissing me?"

"I don't…I didn't…what were you going to tell me, anyway?"

He chuckled. "I just said it. That I'm sorry for kissing you and trying to make you into someone you're not. But now it seems as if you didn't mind being kissed by a tall stranger."

_No, I didn't, _Ariana admitted. The kiss she shared with Loki was wonderful, but she didn't feel like telling him _that_. The man was already looking smug, and she knew it was because she admitted that he was a good kisser.

"Well your apology is accepted," Ariana said. "Was there anything else?"

"No, nothing. I hope our first meeting doesn't ruin any chances we have at being friends."

Ariana smiled a little. Despite Loki's apparent arrogance, she felt annoyance mixed with a sense of giddiness. It was as if she hated his arrogant guts, but loved him for it at the same time.

_These emotions are driving me mad_, she thought.

"No it won't." Ariana looked at Loki, who was looking at her strangely. It was the same way Xavier looked at her when she told him that she was moving in with Tony Stark. "Loki?"

The mention of his name brought Loki back to his senses. "Yes?"

"I think we should go back and join the others."

"If you wish." Loki would have wanted to spend more time with her, but he didn't want to force himself on her again. If there was one way he could get back into her good graces, it was to be subtle.

Ariana and Loki left the room and returned to the main area, only to find Tony and Thor standing near the fireplace, discussing something with Pepper.

Tony spotted Loki first, and his expression darkened. Ariana saw Tony's reaction as well, and she reacted instinctively.

"Tony, it's not what you think," she began. "Loki was just here because he wanted to bring Alessia."

"He could have just dropped her off at the lobby," Tony replied through clenched teeth. Behind Ariana Loki stared at his former brother-in-law, while Thor had placed a restraining hand on Tony's shoulder.

"He just wanted to make sure Alessia got here safely. Tony, please." Ariana took one step forward. "Don't."

Tony looked at Loki to Ariana for several tense seconds before grunting. "She just saved you from another brutal beating, Reindeer Games."

Loki smirked and crossed his arms, while Alessia ran up to Ariana and hugged her.

"Thank you for protecting my daddy," she whispered, which Loki heard. "My mom would have done the same."

Ariana's cheeks flushed but she smiled at the little girl. "You're welcome. I'm sure he would have done the same for me."

Tony snorted loudly at this, but said nothing. Ariana turned towards Loki, whose green eyes met hers. His gaze was intense that she felt herself blush even more.

"I'm all for this goddamn family reunion, but can we get down to business?" Tony griped. Thor had removed his hand from the billionaire's shoulder and was now pacing around the floor.

"What business is that?" Pepper asked, while Edward looked up with interest. Alessia and Ariana were still discussing Barbie and a host of other topics, while Loki watched over them.

"The one concerning Ares," Thor answered.

_That _caught Loki's attention. He snapped his head up and looked directly at his brother, who met his gaze steadily.

"How is Ares involved?" Loki asked in a low voice. Ariana was looking at him now, but Loki wanted to hear what his brother had to say. "Have you seen Father?"

Thor shook his head. "I did not need to. Someone visited."

Before Loki could ask who, someone stepped out from behind the glass panel.

Pluto.

* * *

_**A few hours ago…**_

"A DNA test would prove that it is her," Tony muttered. He'd been able to retrieve a hair sample from the brush Ariana used and was now about to conduct a DNA test that would prove that Ariana was, indeed, Jamie.

He'd become fed up with becoming too dependent on the gods for answers, when he knew that science could determine a simple truth.

"I hope so Sir," Jarvis agreed, as the mechanism lowered so that it was level with Tony's hands.

He inserted the hair sample inside and pressed a few buttons on the control panel. The process would take an hour or so, which gave Tony enough time to talk to the publication and look for the God of Thunder.

"Send me updates Jarvis," he instructed as he left the room. The computer replied the affirmative and Tony rode the elevator down to the lobby.

As expected, he'd had no trouble with the publication company; once they learned that Tony served as Ariana's personal reference, they agreed to hire her on the spot.

"Just make sure she gets the call within the day," he told the receptionist before he left.

It was finding Thor that was difficult. Jane Foster said that the god had gone out early that morning for a short walk, but he may have gotten lost.

"Don't worry, I'll find him," Tony assured the astrophysicist. "He'll be back before dinner."

Jane smiled wryly at him before closing the door. Tony had had to use the satellite system via his mobile phone to find the God of Thunder, who was walking somewhere in Tribeca.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded, getting out of his car. "I've had to use my goddamn satellite system to hunt you down!"

"I was preoccupied," Thor replied, although it was obvious that he'd gotten lost again. "Why are you looking for me, son of Stark?"

"Just get in," Tony told him, rolling his eyes. "Look, I normally wouldn't consult someone else for information, but this is a different matter entirely."

"Is it about Jamie?" Thor asked.

"How the hell did you know?"

Thor smiled. "It's quite obvious. You've heard about Jamie's doppelganger, so naturally you want to know if there is a higher cause."

Tony grumbled as he turned the ignition on his car, speeding away from Tribeca and towards Stark Towers. On the way, Thor filled Tony in on the rift between him and Ares, which started with Adrestia's death. It was this act, Thor explained, that gave Ares the right to claim the life of Alessia.

"But of course he didn't," Tony mused. "Because he got Jamie's. But how does that explain why she's here?"

"Ares is sick and twisted, as you would call him."

"Just like your brother. You know, I don't know why the two of them didn't get along."

Thor ignored the jibe against Loki. "It is possible he decided to bring Jamie back to further torment my brother. He knows how much Loki loves your sister."

"Yeah well he's tormenting me too," Tony muttered. "And he should know better than to do that."

"Yes, but Ares was never one for subtlety," someone said from the backseat.

Tony was caught off guard; he slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, twisting around to see Pluto, the current god of the Underworld, leaning back against the plush leather seat. "How did you-?"

"I'm a god, my dear boy," Pluto said, as if that explained everything. "I thought you knew that. But it seems there are a lot of things you don't know, which is why I've come. Your sister, for instance."

"So she really is Jamie?" Tony's eyes widened and a sense of euphoria came over him.

"Of course she is! It's impossible for two people to look exactly alike."

"And how do you know she is Jamie?" Thor asked.

Pluto turned towards the God of Thunder, and for one fleeting moment, Thor thought he saw a shadow of Hades pass across the older god's face.

"Because I was the one who kept her from entering my realm."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **I bet you've all noticed the significant gap between chapters, and I'm sorry. It's just that my schedule's getting really hectic. I'll do my best to update (been making some massive changes to the plot, so it can take some time), but rest assured that this one is getting finished. I love the story far too much to leave it hanging. :) Thoughts so far? **


	11. Two Wrongs Never Make a Right: Chapter 3

"Because I was the one who kept her from entering my realm."

Loki's eyes met Pluto's. For a moment the entire suite was silent, save for Haldor punching his fist at Thor's side.

Finally, it was Ariana who spoke.

"You're all mad," she said in a hushed voice. "How can I be her if I don't know any of you?"

Pluto's smile widened. "We're gods, my dear. I removed your memories and replaced them with new ones."

"But _why_?" Arian's mind was in chaos. On one end, she felt as if this explained why she felt inexplicably linked to Tony and Loki; because she _was _Jamie Stark. But another part of her said that it was too ridiculous, and that Tony was probably playing a joke on her.

_No, even he wouldn't stoop this low, _a voice in her mind said. _He's not that cruel. _

"Then give her back her memories," Tony growled. "You think it's funny to keep her like that?"

"Not funny, merely convenient," Pluto said, bored.

When Tony made a menacing step towards the God of the Dead, Pluto's eyes darkened. Thor noticed this and held the billionaire back.

"It is not wise to antagonize the God of the Dead," Thor whispered.

Loki turned from Ariana to Pluto. "What do you expect in return?"

"Hmm?" Pluto's attention shifted from Tony to Loki. "My dear boy, what makes you think I expect something in return?"

"A family trait," Loki answered, referring to the bet Thor had made with Adrestia centuries ago. The Greek gods had asked for something in return then: Mjolnir and Thor's life. Both of which were paid in blood – Jamie's blood.

This slight reference didn't go unnoticed by Pluto. "You are a sharp one, Loki Laufeyson. Yes, I expect something from you – from both of you."

"Name it," Tony said automatically. He may not know the ways of the gods, but he knew blackmail when he saw it. And right now Pluto was blackmailing him and Loki into doing something that would probably be to neither of their benefit.

_But if this means I get to have my sister back, I would do anything, _Tony thought.

"Service and cooperation," Pluto replied sleekly. "Perform one act of service each, and by the time the task is done, you will have your beloved Jamie Stark back. Memories and all."

Loki could not help but admire Pluto's shrewdness. Pluto knew that if he gave Jamie her memories back, then there was a high chance that Tony and Loki would not go through with their bargain. But if he still possessed her memories, Pluto still had a bargaining chip.

Loki did not like the arrangement, and it was obvious that Tony didn't, either.

"That's bullshit," Tony exclaimed. "I'm not putting my sister's memories in your hands, Gandalf."

Pluto's eyebrows raised. "I'm afraid you have no choice, Tony Stark. You either accept my terms, or deal with the fact that while you do have your sister, she will never be fully there."

"We accept your terms," Loki said, before Tony can say anything. The billionaire threw a dark look at the God of Mischief, who ignored it. "But you must uphold your end of the bargain, Pluto. You know what happens to those who break their oath."

"Of course." Pluto grinned and looked at Ariana. "You were ever so strong, my dear. No matter what horrors you faced at the gates of the Underworld, you remained strong. It was so unfortunate that in the end, you allowed it to break you. But perhaps that is why you seem so different than before; your vitality has left you."

"Get the fuck out," Tony snarled. "GET OUT!"

Pluto smirked. "Remember your end of the bargain, Stark."

Tony's only response was to hurl curses at the god. Pluto's description of what Jamie had to go through in the Underworld had sent him into a rage.

It wasn't enough that Ares had to broadcast her death; Pluto also had to torture her while she was in his realm. It was enough to send him into mental hysterics.

All the while Ariana listened, soaking it in. She could feel herself shake; after all, she had just learned that everything she thought to be true (her childhood in London, her memories of her loving parents, and her experiences dealing with their deaths) was actually a lie.

Pluto noticed this and he chuckled.

"You'd do well to focus your energies on her, Tony Stark. It seems the news is too much for her to handle."

Tony and Loki both turned to see Ariana. Her face was pale and sweaty, and she was visibly shaking. Both Tony and Loki made their way towards her, but it was the God of Mischief who got there first. He placed a supporting arm around Ariana's shoulders, while Tony threw Loki a disgusted look.

Pluto watched this scene with growing amusement. Yes, the two would certainly do anything to keep her safe. He did well in sparing her from the dark abyss.

Tony leaned towards Ariana, concerned. "Kiddo, you okay?"

"I'm sorry," Ariana breathed. "I just…this is just too much for me to take in."

"We'll take it one step at a time," Tony promised her. He looked up at Loki, whose eyes were fixed on Pluto's. "You'd better not go back on your word, Pluto."

"How many times must you say that?" Pluto asked irritably. "As long as you give me whatever service I ask of you, your sister will return. Whole. Unsullied. It was as if she was never gone."

Tony nodded. "It had better. Now get the fuck out."

Pluto chuckled and looked at Loki. "Until we meet again."

In a flurry of black ash, Pluto disappeared.

Tony snorted. "Show off."

For a moment they all stared at the spot where Pluto once stood. His sudden appearance and disappearance was unnerving, but the news that he brought with him shook them all to their core.

"Sir." Jarvis's voice broke through the silence.

"What is it?" Tony asked, his voice slightly strained.

"The DNA results are back," Jarvis replied.

"And?"

"They're positive."

Loki looked at Tony and then at Ariana, who was now leaning against him.

"That proves things beyond unreasonable doubt," Tony states.

"You needed science to tell you that?" Loki commented, smirking.

"Don't push me, Reindeer Games," Tony threatened, pointing a finger at the God of Mischief.

Before Loki could throw back a scathing reply, Ariana held her hands up. "Are the two of you always like this?"

"All the time," Pepper confirmed.

Ariana nodded. She'd been expecting that answer…but she didn't know _why_.

_Now you do, _a small voice in the back of her head spoke up. _That's because you _are_ Jamie Stark. _

While Pluto and Tony had both confirmed her identity, a part of Ariana had her doubts. Jamie Stark was described as a genius, someone who helped her brother upgrade his Iron Man suit on a daily basis, and someone who was as sarcastic as she was sweet.

She wasn't any of those things. Ariana thrived more on the creative side of life, liking nothing more than to take long walks and capture moments with her camera. She even remembered writing several articles about her close friends when she was younger; articles that made it to a local publications. Her parents had never been prouder of her.

She was also known as the quiet girl, someone who wouldn't speak unless spoken to.

Unbidden, Pluto's voice replayed in her head: _It was ever so unfortunate that in the end, you allowed it to break you. But perhaps that is why you seem so different than before; your vitality has left you. _

Whatever happened to Jamie – to her – while in Pluto's keeping, it certainly changed her.

"Don't worry kiddo, we'll get you back the way you were," Tony assured her, breaking through her thoughts. "Even if I have to help that slimy git."

Ariana nodded, but she still looked unsure of herself. "Thank you."

Tony blinked, waiting for her to say something witty or snarky, but Ariana – Jamie – merely stared back at him. He sighed and turned to Thor, who was looking solemn. "What?"

"She has certainly changed," the God of Thunder said slowly. "I wonder if Pluto has returned her to her Asgardian status."

"And you plan on testing it?" Loki interrupted, frowning. "Never."

Tony raised his eyebrow and glanced at Thor, who seemed tempted to.

"Not on your life, Point Break," Tony declared. "Not on your life."

While Tony and Thor argued about checking whether Ariana was still an Asgardian or not, Ariana gulped and bent over, resting her hands on her knees. Loki placed a hand on her shoulder as if to steady her, but her nerves got the best of her.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, bolting straight upright again, nearly clipping Loki on the chin with her head. "I can't do this."

She broke away from Loki's grasp and bolted for the elevator. Everything was happening so fast; first she was Ariana Devonshire, and now she was being told that she was actually the younger sister of Tony Stark (who was supposed to be dead!).

She needed time to think and to be alone.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tony called, and she could detect a hint of alarm in his voice.

While Tony sounded worried, Loki was calm.

"Let her go," he said. "The news might have been too much for her."

Of course Loki wanted nothing but to run after her just to make sure Ariana was alright, but he held firm. He'd let her reach the lobby before he did anything – but of course he wasn't about to tell Tony _that_.

* * *

_**Bronx, New York**_

Chuckie slipped off her pumps and massaged her sore feet. She'd had a tiring day, but the pain in her feet paled in comparison to the anger she felt when she realized that Tony Stark hadn't deposited the money she'd asked from him.

Her fury was great that she'd smashed several of her favorite ornaments before she managed to regain control of herself, but even then she could feel the tendrils of anger that still clung to her.

Ariana – or rather, _Jamie Stark_ – was back in the loving embrace of her older brother, husband, and daughter.

If Chuckie hadn't told that pompous billionaire about his sister's whereabouts, she was sure that he'd still be mourning her.

A part of her knew that wasn't true, however. The number of sightings was increasing, and Tony Stark was not the type to ignore something like that for long. Add to that the fact that New York was a relatively small city, and the chances that brother and sister would bump into each other were already quite high.

"She gets _everything_!" Chuckie shrieked, finally cracking her already fragile psyche and throwing another breakable ornament clear across the room.

How could she have been so stupid? She should have gotten past her greed and decided to hand Jamie over to her brother without asking for a reward.

But she never was one who did things without expecting something in return…

Chuckie made another irritated screech and stalked off towards her room, where she threw several things about before taking a long, hot shower. By the time she came out, she had a plan.

"She can't have everything," she told herself, slipping into the red slip of a dress that she'd been saving for emergencies. "I won't let that happen."

Xavier Ruxton's office was far from the Bronx, but Chuckie was willing to spend extra for a cab fare just so she wouldn't have to sweat going there. No. She needed to look impeccable and desirable. A touch of make-up, an alluring perfume, and a few brush strokes through her hair completed her look.

It seemed to work; the moment she stepped out of the apartment building several men whistled and/or stared as she walked by. It wasn't difficult to get a cab, either, and the driver spent nearly half of the time glancing up at her through the rearview mirror.

"Damn hot," she heard him mutter as she handed him some bills and stepped out.

Hiding her smile, Chuckie walked up to Xavier's office building, where masculine adoring eyes followed her. The receptionist was cool, but she expected such a response from a woman.

"Chuckie Troy," Xavier greeted, a few minutes after the receptionist called his office. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Ariana sent me," she said primly, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "She's not moving in with Tony Stark after all."

"Oh?" Xavier smiled and tilted his head to the side. "So does that mean she's decided to move in with me?"

Chuckie shook her head, adopting a regretful expression. "Not exactly. She's living with someone else. Loki."

Xavier raised his eyebrow. "I see. And why didn't she come tell me herself?"

"She's…busy," Chuckie answered, making it seem like there was more to the statement.

Xavier seemed to have picked up on the hidden meaning and his expression darkened. "Thank you for telling me, Chuckie Troy."

As he turned to leave, Chuckie called him back. His eyes met hers, and for a moment a sliver of desire rose through her. How she wanted him. While he was no Tony Stark, he certainly was in the same league as him. Handsome. Successful. Ambitious. All the traits she looked for in a man.

"I was thinking if maybe we could have dinner," she said, her eyes dropping to the floor. While she made the initiative to practically ask him out, she didn't want to appear too eager.

Xavier thought about it for a moment. "As much as I'd love to, Chuckie Troy, I have a very important client waiting for me. Can I take a rain check?"

If Chuckie didn't have a complete grasp of her anger and expression, she knew she would have totally lost it in front of him. Instead, she sighed and nodded.

"I was half-expecting you to refuse. But that's alright. There's always a next time?" She phrased the last sentence as a question, finally looking at him for confirmation.

Xavier nodded. "Of course. I do appreciate the gesture. Until our next meeting."

Chuckie smiled and turned away. While she had been rejected, he did express his slight interest in meeting with her again. That was better than a downright brush-off, which was what Tony Stark had done to her.

If there was something Chuckie did not stand for, it was being rejected.

"He'll certainly suffer for what he has done," she told herself as the elevator doors slid shut.

* * *

_**New York Zoo**_

The crowd was making a rather deafening noise – at least for her.

After practically running out of Stark Towers in a state of hysteria, Ariana found herself walking swiftly down the many sidewalks of the city until she found herself a few feet from the zoo. Keeping her head down, her long hair slightly covering her face, she'd managed to navigate through the many people who'd decided that it was a good day to gawk at the zoo animals with their friends and/or kids.

The noise they made, however, was unbearable. Her thoughts were forming a horrible cacophony, each slicing through her mind like a dozen knives.

_I'm Jamie Stark. _

_I'm married to Loki. And I have a daughter._

_I was trapped in Purgatory for the last seven years and the God of the Dead replaced my memories with new ones. _

_So basically my life is a lie. _

Finding an unoccupied bench close to the penguin enclosure, Ariana sat down and tucked her legs beneath her, so that she was in a sitting fetal position. Slowly the sounds of the people were drowned out, and she buried her face between her knees.

"Hi!"

Ariana looked up to see Alessia, her blue eyes wide and bright, a friendly smile on her face.

"Alessia, how did you…oh. I should have known." Ariana saw Loki walking up behind his – their? – daughter.

"Are you okay?" Alessia asked, resting one hand on Ariana's cheek. "You ran out of there so fast I could see smoke trails!"

Ariana laughed in spite of herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause a scene." She looked at Loki and then back at Alessia. The similarities between the two were striking, and for some reason she felt happybecause of it.

"So what are you doing here, Alessia?" Ariana asked, lowering her legs down on the ground. "And how did you find me?"

"Daddy," Alessia said simply, and Ariana's gaze locked onto Loki's again. "He said he could find you, and he did."

While Loki looked anything but warm, another unexplainable feeling came over her: one where she knew – just _knew _– that while Loki had been painted out as a menacing figure, he was actually someone who longed to be loved and accepted. Someone who would always find her, no matter where she was.

"Somehow I think he always does," she murmured softly, which Loki heard.

"Will you come home with us?" Alessia went over and sat beside Ariana, and started swinging her legs back and forth. "You can't stay out here all by yourself."

Ariana didn't reply. She wondered where she truly belonged: with Xavier, with her older brother, Tony, or with this tall, enigmatic man and his equally charming daughter. They all seemed important to her, but as Alessia looked at her, it seemed as if her place was with the latter.

Glancing at Loki, Ariana said: "I'd love that."

Alessia squealed in delight and hugged Ariana, who smiled and returned the little girl's embrace. She could see Loki over Alessia's shoulder; the God of Mischief was looking at her with a rather strange expression on her face.

It seemed like a mixture of love, relief, and fondness, three words that most people wouldn't connect to him. And yet there these were, the truth etched in his expression.

He loved her; that much was clear. And while Ariana had no memories of sharing loving and tender moments with him, the feeling – the sensation – was there. It was in that moment when she knew she had made the right decision.

Ariana didn't go home with Alessia and Loki straightaway; the three of them made a silent agreement to go around the zoo first, starting with the penguin enclosure. For a split second Ariana thought that Loki was going to climb over the enclosure and join the penguins, but when the god merely stood beside her and slid a protective arm around her shoulders, she smiled to herself.

"Can't we get a penguin, Daddy?" Alessia asked, smiling up at him. "Please?"

Loki's mouth twitched. "I do not think a penguin would suit well in our apartment, darling. He needs the cold."

"Then I can hug him," Alessia insisted. "I can do it!"

"We will see." Loki tapped his finger on Alessia's nose, making the little girl giggle. "Let us get her settled in first."

Alessia nodded, grinning impishly at Ariana. "Yes!"

"The two of you have really planned everything out, haven't you?" Ariana commented, looking at the two with an amused smile.

Loki shrugged. "We take things as they come."

"Right. Being a god isn't as easy as it looks," Ariana agreed, while smoothing the back of Alessia's blouse. "I don't know how you can stand all the notoriety and unwanted attention, really."

The God of Mischief looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Why? Has anyone given you unwanted attention?"

At the back of his mind, Loki remembered just how much Jamie hated being thrust into the spotlight. Her brief stints as part of SHIELD gave her the chance to be sociable, but she always fell back into the sidelines. She never could handle the attention for long.

It seemed as if there was one thing about the old Jamie that wasn't completely gone.

And if she still had some of Jamie's emotions and habits, then there was always a chance that the old Jamie could return.

With or without Pluto's help.

* * *

_**Four weeks later…**_

A month staying with the God of Mischief and his equally mischievous daughter brought back some of her energy. While she still was prone to bouts of silence, Ariana – who had now accepted the use of her previous name, Jamie – was more engaging.

At first Tony didn't like Ariana choosing Loki over him _again_, but Alessia's over-enthusiasm wore him down.

"_Alright _already!" Tony had exclaimed, in the midst of Alessia's mini tirade. "Jesus, you remind me of your mom during her terrible two stage! Okay, so she stays with you. But the two of you'd better be here often."

"_Two_?" Ariana had asked, sliding a book back inside her bag. She, Alessia, and Loki had gone back to Stark Towers a few days after the former's sudden walkout. Ariana had felt too embarrassed to face Tony at the time, and had to "simmer" down for a few days before getting the courage to go back there.

Tony had tilted his head slightly, and before Ariana knew it, she had copied his gesture. "What?"

"What about Loki?" Ariana had snapped the clasps closed, while trying hard not to look at the God of Mischief, who was standing a few feet away, a smirk on his face. "Aren't you letting him in?"

_No way in hell, _Tony had thought.

"Should I?" Tony had said snarkily. "Last I checked, he never even wanted to go here in the first place."

"That's because you're a maniacal psychopath," Loki had shot back.

"Are you sure you're not looking into a mirror right now, Reindeer Games?" Tony had retorted.

"Okay, stop." Ariana had held both her hands up in a referee gesture. Squinting, she had looked from Loki to Tony. "The two of you had a fight, didn't you?"

"How do you know?" Tony had asked, getting slowly to his feet.

"I just have a feeling," Ariana had replied with a slow smile.

Tony had hoped that he could get to talk to his sister about their previous fight. While it appeared shallow years later, it was his first major fight with his sister. It was a conflict that had dogged him ever since Jamie's death years ago.

But Pepper told him to take things slow ("She doesn't even have all of her memories back. Saying sorry and trying to patch things up over something she doesn't remember might scare her off.") and enjoy whatever time they'd been given.

A relative calm had settled among all the parties involved, but an undeniable tension still existed between Tony and Loki. Seven years of hatred was not easy to forget or forgive, but the two men agreed to disagree.

Nick Fury, being the "all knowing pirate overlord" of SHIELD (in Tony's terms), was made aware of Jamie's existence shortly after her arrival in Loki's apartment. It was reported that he didn't bat an eye; his dealings with gods and other interdimensional beings seemed to have given him a metallic backbone.

Loki was not interested to rejoin the Avengers; all he wanted to do was to enjoy his time with his wife and daughter, the former clearly lacking in the "fond memories" department. There were times when Loki had to remind her of the things they did together, much to the amusement of their daughter.

And then there was Xavier.

Despite knowing that Jamie was married, the defense attorney seemed determined to pursue her even further. Loki _loathed _the man, while Ariana assured him that Xavier was a dear friend.

What Loki didn't care to mention was that Xavier's thoughts about Ariana were nothing a friend should think of.

_If I have to hear how he thinks she's a perfect fit, I'm going to gut him, _Loki thought one afternoon when Xavier had dropped by to say "hello".

He had glowered over the two as they talked about Xavier's recent case, finally squeezing in between the two as subtly as he could. Xavier was clearly miffed, but Ariana looked surprised and bemused.

"I didn't know you were into law, Loki," she had said at the time. Loki shrugged and draped an arm over her shoulders, shooting the attorney a sharp glance, as if silently daring him to protest.

All in all, things seemed back to normal, or as normal as things get around the Avengers and the ornery God of Mischief.

And then _she _arrived.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now that it's been established that Ariana _is _Jamie Stark, I'll be calling her as such for the next chapters. A new foe arrives (I put it off until the whole "is she Jamie or isn't she" issue was fixed). I'm not a comic book aficionado - there's a little hint as to who their new enemy might be - so to those diehard comic book fans, I am apologizing in advance for any mistakes that I might make in portraying the character. The Avengers' kids are going to be more visible in the next chapters, so watch out for that as well. :) Thanks for sticking with this story despite the long breaks between chapters! :D**

**P.S. The "Stark Contrast" PDF version is available for download; the link's on my profile. :) **


	12. Two Wrongs Never Make a Right: Chapter 4

"Stop moving, Loki."

"Stop pointing that at me, then."

Jamie sighed and glanced at Alessia, who was stifling her giggles using one of the couch pillows. Every so often, the top of her head peeked out from behind the couch, where she was lying down.

"You did tell me you wanted to do this, remember?" Jamie reminded him, tugging on several locks of her hair. "Now just sit still."

Loki made a long, drawn-out sigh. "Very well. Do what you must."

Jamie studied him for a few more seconds and raised the pair of scissors again. Running a comb down Loki's already-long hair, she cut the uneven hair before the God of Mischief could do anything.

Loki twitched, causing Jamie to nearly cut her finger off. She stilled and lowered the scissors to her side. "Loki!"

Hiding a grin, Loki raised his head to look at her. "What did I do?"

"Almost make me cut my finger off, for one," Jamie replied, grasping the sides of Loki's head and forcing him to look straight ahead. "Stop. Moving."

"Alright, I won't move," Loki said with a lazy wave of his hand.

Even as Jamie slowly sheared off his hair, Loki remained perfectly still. Soon his hair was back to its original length, and Jamie was brushing the excess hair off his shoulders.

"Daddy you look better," Alessia declared, finally popping up from behind her place on the couch. "Now we just have to get rid of your eyebags."

"I do not have eyebags," Loki countered automatically.

"Do too."

Loki opened his mouth to throw an opposing statement, but Jamie overrode him. "You do."

"Are the both of you going against me?" Loki asked, turning his head slowly from Jamie to Alessia.

"What do you think?" Jamie moved over to the couch and leaned against it. "Plus we're telling the truth. You do have eyebags."

"And when did having a haircut turn to a debate on whether I have eyebags or not?"

"A few minutes ago?" Alessia piped up, an impish grin on her face.

Loki's mouth twitched but he said nothing. Jamie and Alessia shared a grin before the former kept the scissors in the side table drawer and started sweeping the hair on the floor.

Two weeks of living with Loki and Alessia had brought Jamie back to an iota of her former funk; she was still prone to bouts of silence and preferred to spend time on the balcony taking pictures of the city and the people she saw on the street.

This was new to Loki, who had become accustomed to accompanying her to the laboratories in Stark Towers. He found this new activity of hers more to his liking, however, because this meant that he could have her all to himself.

Well not completely to himself. Alessia was there as well, and she and Jamie had long study sessions that lasted until the wee hours of the morning. Unlike most Midgardian children, Alessia could stay up longer (not that Loki had previously allowed her to) without tiring easily. With Jamie there, the little girl found more cause to stay up late, although her sleeping patterns was something Loki and Jamie both agreed on.

And then there was the issue of bringing Jamie back into society. At first there was a consensus among the Avengers that they should pretend like nothing had happened, but even Nick Fury said that it was "complete and utter bullshit."

"She's been dead for seven years, and telling some cock and bull story about her going away for an extended trip will make them doubt your credibility," Fury had said over a teleconference call. "And the last thing we need is to have the Avengers lose their credibility."

"Then what do we tell them, then?" Clint Barton had asked. His arms were crossed, but he looked anything but tense.

"The truth." Tony was the one who had spoken this time, and he had looked dead set about it. "Telling them what really happened won't matter much."

Fury had turned to Thor then, who was the only member with celestial origins. The God of Thunder had shrugged.

"Things have already been set in motion that we cannot control. Pluto's bargain alone is proof of that. Telling the Midgardians what happened will not affect the rest of the realms."

"But can they stand for it? We're having a hard time dealing with the fact that there are two gods in our midst," Clint had pointed out.

"Then what do you suggest? That we simply throw her back into the world without any explanation?" Fury was calm, although Tony could sense tension in the man's voice. The leader of SHIELD was very particular of what to reveal to the public, considering he knew that most people could only stomach so much information about the world around them.

"Tell the truth, but only parts of it. We can always leave out the bit where she was stuck in limbo for seven years." Tony had tried not to think about his sister exposed to whatever horrors awaited people before they reached the Underworld, but images of her in pain continued to invade his mind.

He knew that if he dwelt on it too much, he would end up punching someone. Most likely Loki.

For now, Jamie was given time to settle with her family, which meant that she had to shuttle between the apartment and the rooftop suite in Stark Towers. She preferred the silence of the former, but liked the familiarity of the latter.

Jamie finished clearing the small area that had functioned as a barber's shop and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Loki followed her inside, slicking his hair back. At first he said nothing, content to watch Jamie move about the area. It was only when she turned around to face him did he talk.

"So what do you think of their plan?" he asked. Personally he didn't like having to thrust Jamie in the spotlight once more, but he had to grudgingly agree with Tony. Jamie's sudden reappearance would certainly bring much attention, but if it meant they got the formalities out of the way, then so be it.

He didn't promise to behave, however.

Jamie took some time before answering that Loki thought that she hadn't heard him. When he opened his mouth to ask her again, however, she looked at him.

"I'm not really sure how I feel or think about anything," she admitted.

_Except the way I feel about you. I can't explain it, but all I know is that when we're together I feel whole. Like the whole memory issue doesn't matter_, she thought. Saying those words to him was something she never felt she could do, and it was enough for her to say these in her head. It allowed her a brief respite from everything that she was feeling: about Tony, Xavier, Alessia, and him.

"All I know is that I just want things to go back the way they were," Jamie finished, a statement that Loki agreed with.

But could Jamie really go back to the way she was? Could she become the same Jamie Marinell Stark who loved poring over science textbooks and creating new inventions that helped keep Stark Industries on the map?

It made Loki even more determined to do what must be done, and that was to follow Pluto's request, no matter what it might be.

* * *

**Stark Towers**

"Look, I changed my mind!"

"Tony, you can't invite them over and then cancel the reservation at the last minute!"

"But that was before I learned that that green hornet was coming!"

Tony and Pepper were both in a slightly heated discussion over the marble counter, while Edward watched them over the rim of his copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. The boy sighed and went back to reading Mercutio's impassioned speech.

"You know they're still married, even after all these years. You can't expect Jamie and Alessia to go to dinner without Loki."

"Damn Asgardian laws. Don't tell me. They got that bond intact, don't they? They're probably conspiring behind my back!"

Pepper sighed. "I don't know. And stop changing the subject, Anthony!"

"I am not changing the subject," Tony answered, wounded. "Fine. If they want to stay for dinner, let them. But I'm not promising to be on my best behavior."

_Well that's all I can really ask for, _Pepper thought, as Tony stalked off towards the elevators. Edward followed his father's progress across the room, before marking the page and setting it on the coffee table.

"So they're all going?" he asked his mother.

Pepper smiled and nodded, joining her son on the couch. "Yes, they are."

"Well I can't blame Dad for hating Loki," Edward said. "He did cause a lot of trouble before."

"You know your dad," Pepper said with a sigh. "He holds grudges to the grave."

Edward nodded. He didn't completely care whether his father and Loki got along; all he cared about was his cousin, whom he considered as the sister he never had. Alessia was probably the only person in the world who didn't tell him to become a scientific genius instead of a literary genius. His parents both expected him to fill his aunt's shoes, but he was more comfortable reading Shakespeare's sonnets than making flamethrowers.

Based on what he'd heard about the "new" Jamie Stark, she was into the whole creative agenda. This made him more eager to meet her, and the dinner they had planned for that night was the perfect chance for him to meet her properly.

Plus she was Alessia's mom, which spoke volumes.

Pepper made a few final arrangements; including having the food sent up to the suite (Tony had insisted that they limit Jamie's exposure for as long as possible). She soon told Edward to change, just as Tony arrived.

One look at her husband's expression and she knew something was wrong. A furrow had formed on his brow and his jaw was tense.

"Tell me," she said as Tony reached her.

"Just another lawyer being an asshole," Tony answered, reaching for his mobile phone on the counter.

Pepper frowned slightly. "Who is it?"

"Xavier-I'm-so-great-Ruxton. He's coming here because he wants to visit Jamie. I think he's better than Reindeer Games, but he annoys the shit out of me." Tony tapped the screen and checked his messages before slipping it in his pocket.

"And how is he different from Loki if you both hate them?" Pepper couldn't help but smile. Tony was Tony, and when it came to his sister he was rather hard to understand.

Tony waved his hand like it was of no consequence. "Jarvis, call Alessia and tell her to tell her mom that one of her friends" – he said the word 'friend' like it had rolled in something smelly and slimy – "is coming over."

"At once, Sir," Jarvis replied promptly. Tony turned to find Pepper shaking her head, but he simply shrugged.

He met Edward just as the latter was on his way out; the seven year old was in slacks and a dress shirt, looking every inch the son of a Stark.

"Hey Dad, do you think you can cool the hostilities later?" Edward knew his father would rather be best pals with Senator Stern than be completely civil towards Loki, but it was worth a shot.

"Jesus Christ, are you and your mom conspiring behind my back?" Tony couldn't help but chuckle at his son, and for a moment forgot his irritation at Xavier Ruxton's sudden desire to drop in on the family. He just hoped Jamie would get here early, so that she can meet Ruxton and they can settle down to a nice, family dinner.

Edward shrugged. "But you won't, will you?"

Tony's only answer was a sly wink.

Jamie, Alessia, and Loki did arrive a few minutes after that; Loki used his teleportation ability to get him and his family to the venue. Like Tony, Pepper noticed that Loki was looking rather surly.

"Hi Pepper," Jamie said, smiling and walking over to the older woman. "We were just on our way when Jarvis called. Is he here yet?"

"Who?"

"Xavier." Jamie blinked, while Loki didn't even bother hiding his displeasure.

Pepper shook her head. "Not yet. But your brother said he'll be here soon."

"Thanks, Pepper." Jamie smiled and turned towards Loki, her expression changing into one of half-amusement and half-exasperation. "What is it?"

"Do you honestly have to ask me that question?" Loki's voice was strained. Early on he made it clear that he didn't like Jamie being close to Xavier, mostly because he could hear the man's thoughts whenever the defense attorney visited.

It was similar to Adonis's, although most were centered on how Xavier couldn't believe that Jamie was married to a psychopath.

Jamie sighed. "He's my friend, okay?"

Loki merely crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow. Alessia looked at her parents, before rolling her eyes and walking over to the table. "Aunt Pepper, where's Ed?"

"Right here." Edward joined his cousin at the table and the two of them exchanged a meaningful look. "Dad's coming out in a few minutes."

Jamie glanced at the two kids before turning to the God of Mischief. "Is there some reason why you hate Xavier?"

Loki gritted his teeth but said nothing. Jamie waited for his answer before finally turning away and walking towards the dining table. She placed her hand on the backrest of Alessia's seat and smiled at her nephew.

"Aunt Jamie, have you ever read Shakespeare?" Edward turned his head upwards so that he can look at her.

"A little," Jamie admitted. "Just _The Twelfth Night_ and _Romeo and Juliet_. Why?"

"I'm doing a report on the use of dialogue as a literary technique to show mood and-"

Tony walked into the room just in time to hear his son, and he cleared his throat. Edward glanced at his father before continuing.

"-and irony," Edward finished, while Tony tried hard not to roll his eyes.

Jamie smiled. "I'd be happy to help. What part are you on?"

While Edward and Jamie talked, Alessia turned to Loki, who was standing beside Jamie. His jaw was tense, and he didn't even look at his daughter when she placed a hand on his arm. Alessia squeezed his wrist, and despite the thickness of the leather protector that covered it, Loki felt the pressure and turned his head slowly down to look at her.

"You're frowning again," Alessia chided him gently. Loki merely made a soft grunt and watched Jamie and the elevator.

"Looks like your visitor thinks that he's going to be invited for dinner if he's late, kiddo," Tony said, causing Jamie and Edward to stop mid-conversation and turn to him. "Can't you call him?"

Jamie shook her head. "I left my mobile phone at-"

For the second time that evening, Tony interrupted one of his family members as he thrust his mobile phone at his younger sister. Jamie hesitated for a few seconds before taking the phone from him and dialing Xavier's mobile number.

She needn't have done so, however, for the elevator door chimed and Xavier stepped out. He was dressed to the nines and his hair was slightly slicked back, similar to Loki's. The God of Mischief strode towards him, and the defense attorney faltered at the god's approach.

"Xavier Ruxton," Loki greeted. "Such a...pleasure."

Xavier blinked, but being a defense attorney he regained his composure fast. He gave Loki a curt nod and smiled at Jamie, who had come up behind Loki.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Xavier said, his voice carrying to the back of the suite. "I had a client to attend to."

Tony rolled his eyes and sat down at the head of the table. Jamie glanced at her brother and then at Loki, who was glowering.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Jamie asked.

Xavier hesitated; the God of Mischief was hovering close to them that he found it unsettling. Normally he would plunge on without batting an eye, and yet he found himself at a loss for words.

_Snap out of it, Ruxton, _he berated himself silently. Xavier met Jamie's eyes levelly and asked her if there was somewhere they could talk.

"Privately," he stressed, with a sharp glance at Loki. The god's expression darkened at this. Jamie looked at Loki before leading Xavier away from the others. The balcony was empty, and the night air whipped against Jamie's skin as they walked out into the night.

"What's going on?" she asked again, turning to face him. "Did something happen?"

Xavier shook his head. "I just wanted to see you. We haven't seen each other in some time."

"Oh." Jamie softened; she thought that Xavier was going to tell her he would be relocating. While Jamie knew she loved Loki – really, truly loved him – Xavier had been given a special place in her life. He was the only one besides Chucky who made her feel like she belonged.

_Maybe I could have even fallen in love with him, if it weren't for these feelings I have for Loki, _she thought looking at him. Anyone could fall for Xavier; he was not only handsome, but also a gentleman. The only thing that Jamie didn't like was the way he defended New York's shadiest criminals.

Still, she kept out of it. It wasn't as if she was his girlfriend or anything like that.

"I was also wondering if you would like to have coffee sometime," Xavier added. "You can bring your...husband if you want."

Jamie paused. She wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with Loki _and _Xavier's personalities. They were similar and very different at the same time.

"I'll see what I can do," she told him. She didn't want to promise him anything; there was so much she still had to do, including getting her life back on track.

"But we'll still be friends, no matter what," Xavier pressed, to which Jamie nodded.

"We always will be."

Xavier was satisfied with that answer and, saying that he should not keep her any longer, said his goodbyes. As he made his way to the elevator, he made a silent vow to rescue Jamie from Loki's clutches.

_She deserves someone better, _he thought, the elevator doors sliding closed. _Someone like me. _

Meanwhile, it was visible that Loki was the only one who was glad to see the back of him, and when the elevator doors slid shut on the defense attorney's features, he smirked.

Unfortunately for him, Jamie saw it. "What's your problem?"

"I do not like him," Loki answered.

"I do," Tony piped up. Loki threw a dubious glance at the billionaire, who made a 'what are you going to do about it?' look towards the God of Mischief.

Tony didn't like Xavier, but at least the guy wasn't the one responsible for murdering his sister. Although deep down Tony knew that Loki wasn't to blame, his past prejudice against the Frost Giant tended to cloud his better judgment.

Dinner was animated, despite the earlier tension over Xavier's visit. Jamie sat between Loki and Alessia, and she occasionally joined in the conversation. Most of her attention was spent discussing Shakespeare with Edward, who looked happy that he had someone to talk to over his obsession.

Tony talked over his son, while Loki turned several peaches into hamsters, which crawled over to Alessia's plate. For a brief moment, Tony and Loki shared the same sentiment: if Jamie had lived, they could both have had this for the seven years that she was gone.

Neither of them wanted to admit it, however.

After dinner, Tony pulled Jamie aside. "Why don't you go after him, kiddo?" he asked her, referring to Xavier. "He can be a real prick, but he's a better catch."

Jamie simply looked at him. "Because he isn't Loki."

* * *

The night air billowed her hair away from her face. The scars on the right side of her face were slightly illuminated by the moonlight and street lamp, and she covered these with her hair. The light of Stark Towers glowed in front of her, and as she sipped her coffee she wondered if he was there.

How she missed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: From this chapter onwards, expect a barrage of villains who would shake the already shaky lives of the Avengers, Loki, and Jamie. Their kids are going to be a bigger part of the story line as well, so keep an eye out for that. :) **

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload the next chapter (work's getting in the way), but I promise to do it as soon as possible. The story outline as been drafted, so I really just need the time. Thank you for sticking with me even with these long gaps between updates! :D**


	13. Two Wrongs Never Make a Right: Chapter 5

**Five years ago**

**Rome, Italy**

Tony Stark leaned back against the leather seat, the glass of bourbon slowly numbing the tips of his fingers. He spared several glances at the view beyond the tinted windows of the limousine he was in, but was otherwise oblivious to the beauty of the Italian city.

It reminded him of a six-year old Jamie. Shortly after her sixth birthday, she and Tony had flown to Rome after she had discovered the beauty of the Roman civilization. She had become obsessed with ancient Rome, even going so far as to read various texts and biographies of the different Roman emperors.

Now, the various sights made Tony's gut clench. There was the coffee shop he and Jamie used to go to for breakfast, the bookstore where Jamie bought her book on mythology, and the statue where they had their picture taken before leaving for Malibu.

If Pepper hadn't insisted that he attend the meeting, he wouldn't even bother boarding the jet. But he had to admit, he had let himself go these past few years. Stark Industries had nearly suffered, and it was only due to Pepper's determination to keep the company running that kept it from going under.

Tony knew he owed Pepper a lot: for putting up with all his morose shit and his stubbornness. But Jamie's death hit him harder than anything, even the death of their parents. There were even times when he couldn't look at Alessia; the little girl looked so much like Jamie.

Tony forced himself out of the deep bog of depression that threatened to engulf him and sipped his bourbon. Minutes later the limousine pulled up at the Chateau La Vie, one of the most luxurious hotels in the city.

A porter helped Tony's driver with the bags, while Tony adjusted his jacket and walked up the front steps. Most of the guests pretended to study him in a nonchalant way, but Tony knew they were bursting with curiosity.

He'd gone off the public eye for several months, and this was his first public outing. Naturally the public wanted to know what happened; _why _he had suddenly decided to show. Tony supposed it was because he felt that he needed to preoccupy himself. Thinking about his sister and how he had failed her was driving him insane.

"The penthouse suite is ready for you, Mr. Stark," the receptionist said with a smile, sliding the key card across the marble countertop. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to tell us."

Tony nodded and walked towards the elevators. Happy Hogan, Tony's bodyguard, hurried into the foyer just in time to catch the billionaire before he entered an empty elevator.

"What is it?" Tony asked as Happy reached him.

"Miss Pepper," Happy answered, holding out his mobile phone. Tony took it and pressed the earpiece against the side of his head.

"Tony, you forgot some of your files!" Pepper's voice came through the earpiece, just as if she were standing right next to him. "I had them sent to your e-mail account."

"Thanks Peps," Tony answered. "How's Ed?"

Pepper sighed. "He's fine. I've been running after him; he likes going out into the balcony."

Tony smiled, even though Pepper couldn't see him. "Just make sure he stays far away from the suit. I don't want to come home and find out that my kid's been drafted into the Avengers Initiative."

"Like I'll ever let that happen," Pepper said, which made him chuckle.

"On a roll, aren't you?" Tony commented as he entered the elevator. Happy followed, his eyes scanning the lobby for any suspicious movement. A couple of other hotel guests entered the elevator, and Tony eyed them up and down before affirming that he had already checked in.

"That's good. And I do my best," she answered, and he could imagine her smiling. "Now go on. Give them a piece of your already inflated mind."

Tony laughed lightly. "Nothing else but."

Pepper ended the call and Tony tossed the phone back to Happy, who caught it with one hand and slipped it in the inner pocket of his jacket. The outline of a holster was reflected in the mirror, and the two other guests stared at Happy in horror. The moment the elevator door opened, they stepped out.

Tony stared at their frightened faces. "Well. Looks like they haven't seen a bodyguard before," he quipped just before the elevator doors closed.

Happy grinned and Tony tried not to look too smug. The rest of the ride was smooth, and soon enough Tony was walking down the thick carpeted floor to the bar. After pouring himself a glass of whiskey, Tony sat down in front of his laptop and started reading the files his wife had sent him.

Most of these were the reports from Stark Industries, while some were about the different notable individuals and guest speakers. He rifled through their notes, one by one, stopping only at the page that featured a woman with scars on the right side of her face.

"Whitney Frost," he murmured. Below her name he recognized Pepper's handwriting: 'also known as Giulietta Nefaria'.

_Jesus, even the ice man follows me here, _he thought with a snort, making the connection to Whitney's last name and his brother-in-law's "icy" origins. Pepper's only other note was that the scars on Whitney's face was due to an airplane crash.

Whitney was there to promote her father's efforts for a more environmentally safe method of manufacturing weapons. Tony doubted the man's aims, considering that the use of industrial factories alone was anything but environmentally safe.

Finishing the files, Tony stood and called the front desk to have dinner brought up. He wasn't in the mood to mingle with the rest of the hotel guests and the speakers, because that meant putting up with a lot of kisser-uppers.

_Jamie thought the police near Elliston were suckups, _Tony remembered with a jolt.

Memories of his sister usually came back to him every now and then; it was as if he refused to acknowledge that she was truly dead. He knew it was clingy of him, and that he had not reacted like this to his parents' deaths.

But his relationship with his mother and father was different from his relationship with his sister. He never felt close to either of them, but towards Jamie he knew he could tell her anything and not be treated like a disappointment.

Tony downed the remaining whiskey, shut the folder, and flung it on the coffee table in front of him. He was about to switch on the television when the door burst open, and Tony ducked behind the couch on instinct.

"It's me!"

"Jesus Christ, Happy, couldn't you have knocked before bursting through the damn door?" Tony scowled at his bodyguard and straightened himself. His heart was throbbing painfully in his chest; he had half-expected to see one of his former enemies standing there. While he knew that he had thoroughly dispatched them all, one could never be too careful.

"Sorry," Happy said, lowering the bags onto the floor. "I thought you knew it was me, Sir."

Tony dismissed Happy with a wave of his hand; the chubby bodyguard came over and started fixing the billionaire's things.

"The luncheon's starting in a few hours, Sir. Should I draw you a bath?" Happy asked.

"No, I'd rather you paint me one," Tony replied sarcastically. Happy chuckled and even Tony smiled.

It wasn't long before Tony slipped inside a warm bath, and had to admit that despite being the most obvious bodyguard he'd ever had, Happy wasn't all that bad.

* * *

Happy sidled up to Tony as the two entered the main banquet hall of the hotel. The billionaire was dressed to the nines in a snappy Tom Ford tuxedo, a silver Rolex watch, and his signature tinted glasses.

A slight hush came over the room as the two stepped in, before most of the guests turned back to their conversations. It was apparent that all of them wanted to talk to Tony, but with years of dodging the media under his belt, Tony easily avoided all of them. After telling Happy that he planned on getting some fresh air, Tony ducked down one of the side hallways.

As the wooden door slid shut, he exhaled loudly.

"Is the crowd getting too much for the mighty Tony Stark to handle?"

The voice jolted him out of his brief reverie, and Tony turned to see a statuesque brunette in a light pink halter dress. Normally such color was reserved for five year old girls, but on her it seemed to work. Tony eyed her appreciatively, noting that half of her face was covered by her thick hair.

"Yes, they can get really demanding," Tony replied smoothly, sliding his hand in his pocket. The woman was on one of the files he'd just read, and it was nice to meet her in person. "Is that why you've popped in here as well?"

"Maybe," she answered, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards. "Some people are rather demanding."

"Don't I know it," Tony murmured. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Whitney Frost. Or do you prefer to be called by your birth name?"

Whitney's smile widened. "If I did, then I would have put it as my primary name on my file, now wouldn't I?"

"Fair point," Tony conceded. "I can see why you don't like it. It's quite a mouthful."

Whitney laughed. Her laugh sounded low, and he felt the hairs on his arms stand on end. It was the laugh one would expect to hear from a breathless lover.

_Hold your horses, Stark, _Tony told himself. _Business, not pleasure_.

The smile on Whitney's face widened; it was as if she knew what he was thinking. Her fingers curled slightly as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, showing him the Cartier diamond earrings she had on.

The tapping of the microphone was heard a split second later, followed by the voice of one of the main hosts.

"Bennet Blake," Whitney sighed, her shoulders drooping slightly. She straightened up after that and held her head high. "This means we have to join them."

Tony made a noncommittal "eh" and opened the door a crack to see what was going on. The guests were still holding their champagne glasses and nibbling on the finger foods, although some were craning their necks in an attempt to look for someone – him, no doubt. Whitney joined him, her warm breath hitting the side of his neck as she peered over her shoulder.

"Yes, they're about to start."

"Since when did you become such a stickler for rules, Miss Frost?"

"Please, call me Whitney. And I was never one to follow them. This contract is important to my father, however."

"And you would do anything for him."

Whitney looked at him; he could feel her eyes trail down the side of his face and he turned to look back at her. Her dark curls shifted with her breath, and for a moment the two of them simply stood there, looking at each other.

"Yes, I would," Whitney finally said, being the first one to break the stare. "Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I think we should join them," Tony said suddenly. He didn't want to discuss anything about his family right now, especially to a woman he'd just met. A woman whose personal interests were close to the main purpose of his company. The door swung open noiselessly and he managed to blend in with the crowd.

Blake's voice droned on and on, and Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he headed for the bar that had been thankfully placed at the side of the room and ordered a glass of bourbon. Despite the whiskey he'd consumed a few hours ago, Tony felt like he needed some alcohol to get him through the ordeal. No doubt he'd have to read several contracts before the entire meeting was over.

Finally Blake announced that each of the representatives from the participating companies would take the stand, and Tony sipped his bourbon as the first few talked about bullshit this and bullshit that.

"Quite taxing to listen to them, isn't it?" Whitney commented in an undertone as she joined him. She ordered a margarita and adjusted the strap of her dress before resting her hand on her hip. The other half of her face – the scarred part, Tony knew – was still covered, and Tony looked away.

"Aren't you even going to listen to them? One of them may be just what you're looking for."

"I already found someone."

"Oh? Who's that?"

"You."

Tony chuckled. "You just go straight out with it, huh?"

"What can I say? I'm a woman of few words." Whitney tilted her head and accepted the margarita with a soft thanks and sipped it, her eyes never leaving his face.

Tony's only response was to raise his glass at her in a mock toast. The last speaker from some pharmaceutical company stepped off the podium and Blake commandeered the microphone once more, announcing Tony's name without further ado.

Tony exhaled and set his glass on the counter. The podium was placed smack dab in the center of the platform, and he nearly stumbled over a piece of wire that snaked down the side of the stage. The microphone shrieked a bit as he held it, but he never lost his composure.

"Stark Industries has always been at the forefront of technology," he began. The rest of his speech flew away, as it normally did, and he could imagine his wife groaning in exasperation as he talked about something other than she had prepared for him. Jamie, on the other hand, would have grinned and told him to get the bloody hell on with it…

Tony trailed off in the middle of his speech, as thoughts of his sister came flooding back to him. He hated this, this moment where he was vulnerable to almost everything.

"Which is why I have decided to announce that I already have chosen someone to sponsor," he finished, picking up where he had left off. It was reminiscent of the time when he had told the world who he really was, and was certainly a spur-of-the-moment decision.

The effect was dramatic, as those eager sponsorees (Tony even wondered if there was a word for it, and if there wasn't, there certainly was one now) jumped to their feet, eager to know who the lucky person was.

"Whitney Frost." Tony gestured to the brunette and stepped to the side, which served as the cue for her to go onstage. Whitney took it all in stride, even raising the skirts of her dress slightly as she stepped up and joined him.

The audience all clapped politely, while photographers snapped photos of the two.

"I can see why you ducked inside before the meeting," Whitney whispered in his ear. "Things really do get out of hand."

"Tell me about it." Tony waved at the photographers and led Whitney down the stage, where Happy managed to hold the curious guests at bay, giving the two the chance to slip out.

"You do know we should wait until the meeting ends," Whitney pointed out. The air was chilly, yet Whitney made no move to cover her bare shoulders. The wind pushed her dark curls back, exposing part of her scarred features. She quickly covered the scarred side of her face with her hand.

"You already have the backing of your chosen sponsor," Tony reminded her. "Now, you were saying about not following the rules…"

Whitney smiled slowly, and Tony couldn't help but look at the way her lips curved into a seductive smile.

"Oh you have no idea what I can be like when I break the rules, Tony Stark."

* * *

**Present Day**

**Stark Towers**

"You know, this is going to kill me one of these days," Tony commented, as he watched Jamie, Loki, and Alessia exit the elevator. His sister was laughing, the corners of her eyes wrinkling slightly as she did, telling Tony that her laugh was genuine. Sometimes Jamie liked faking her laughter, especially when Tony made a really lame quip…which hardly ever happened, of course.

"Seeing them as a family won't take ten years off your age, Tony," Pepper said from behind him, kissing him on the cheek. "Stop being such a drama queen."

"Yeah well you didn't spend the last seven years hating the guy." Tony crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving Jamie's figure.

Pepper sighed and stood beside him. "She's alive. That's got to count for something. Now you can do whatever it is you wanted to do before this all happened." Pepper checked her watch and clicked her tongue. "I'm late. Ed and I are going to have dinner outside; are you sure you won't come?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just have some shawarma sent over." Tony smiled at his wife and admired the way the curves stood out. He finally pried his gaze from Pepper and turned to Jamie, only to find that Loki was staring at him as well. Tony raised his eyebrows at the god before deciding to join them, just to irritate Loki.

"Hi Uncle," Alessia greeted. She was seated cross-legged on the couch and was leaning against Jamie. Loki was on the opposite couch, watching his wife and daughter like a hawk.

"Hey kiddo," Tony said, reaching over and ruffling Jamie's hair. Jamie jumped slightly, and Tony grinned. "And hello to you too, Ali."

Alessia smiled and nudged Jamie. "Tell him what happened."

Jamie met Loki's eyes; the God of Mischief jerked subtly, which Jamie took as a resigned 'yes'.

"We met the others," Jamie said. "In the lobby."

Tony nodded slowly. "Well that's good. Nobody freaked out or anything?"

While the Avengers knew that Jamie was alive, they hadn't seen her in person yet. That sudden meeting in the lobby was most likely the first time they did, and Tony wondered if any of them flipped their lid. Knowing the "too-cool-to-be-intimidated-by-someone-being-broug ht-back-to-life" teammates of his, he wasn't surprised to hear Jamie say "no."

"Hold the phone," Tony said suddenly. "You went out? In public?"

Loki blinked. "I assure you, nobody saw us."

"So you cast some voodoo magic, huh?" Tony snorted. "That's convenient."

"I know you said I shouldn't go out until you had that conference," Jamie broke in. "It wasn't Loki's fault. I told him to."

"Yeah, right. Look, I know how much you all want to get the hell out of here and have a home of your own," Tony stood and looked at Loki, who looked back at him evenly. "But right now we need to make sure that your presence doesn't scare the beejesus out of everyone else. Granted that you were spotted a few weeks ago, but that could have been a hoax, for all they knew. This is serious."

"Tony-"

But Tony had stalked off by then. The reactor glowed beneath his chest, matching his mood. He could feel Loki's smirk at his back, but he didn't look back. God knows what would happen if he turned around and saw that annoying blue-butt.

"Tony."

Jamie clamped her hand around his wrist and tugged at it, forcing him to stop. He turned and looked down at her familiar face and was taken aback when she hugged him.

"I'm sorry." Jamie tightened her grip around him, and his arms flew around his sister automatically. He'd waited seven years for this, and now that he was hugging her again, he felt whole again. It was like he was living without the arc reactor all this time.

Dependent of him, but Tony didn't care.

"Okay, what's with the touchy feely stuff, kiddo?" Tony asked after some time. "Not that I'm complaining, but you haven't hugged me since you arrived."

Jamie looked down as she pulled away from him. "It just felt like something I would do."

Tony still didn't understand these sudden gestures from his sister, but he suspected it was because parts of Jamie – the old one, the one he knew and loved – were attempting to break through.

_Pluto may have stolen her memories, but he certainly hasn't stolen her emotions_, Tony thought.

Tony was about to hug Jamie again, when Jarvis announced that there was something that he should see.

"Just give me the summary," Tony said, and for a moment Jarvis was silent, ostensibly listening to the news report.

"Someone has given an announcement that there are bombs in the city," Jarvis answered. "Set to go off in a few hours."

"Well if that isn't the perfect start to anyone's day." Tony sighed and looked at Jamie. "Stay here."

Jamie nodded. "Be careful."

"I always am." Tony winked at her before walking towards the room that contained his Iron Man suit.

As the door shut behind him, Jamie sighed as well and rejoined Loki and Alessia on the couch, this time sitting next to her husband.

"He'll be fine, Mom," Alessia said, curling up next to her again. Jamie nodded as fear took hold of her. On the outside, however, her face was expressionless. Loki picked that up and reached for her hand, squeezing it. Jamie looked at their hands entwined, and ever so gently, squeezed back.

* * *

**Author's Note: To those who read the comics, I know Whitney Frost's scars were caused by a plane crash that happened after an attack on Stark Industries. I changed that part a bit to fit the purposes of the story. While writing Whitney Frost, I kept imagining Nina Dobrev's portrayal of Katherine Pierce, so if you get that vibe...you know why. :)**


End file.
